Love Story
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: He was ordered to stop the King of Sound from attacking Konoha. He was trained to be a good soldier, but he was never trained to stop himself from falling for the beautiful Princess of Sound. What do you do when you fall in love with the enemy?
1. The mission

**You and Me**

**Summary: It was suppose to be a mission to gather information about Orochimaru, the enemy of the kingdom, Konoha. He was supposed to sneak into the Kingdom of Sound. He was supposed to kill anyone that got in his way. He trained hard for this mission, but he wasn't trained to prevent himself from falling in love, especially when the girl is getting married to the enemy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of Story.**

**This is will be my first try at a DeidaraXSakura pairing. I've read multiple stories of this couple, and what can I say, I fell in love with this paring. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as I will enjoy writing it.**

**XxXxXxX**

"Where are they?" A man with raven black hair and mysterious red eyes muttered to his younger brother.

"I don't know Itachi, we have to wait. Luckily I was able to wake up the dobe here before we got the King and Queen even madder." The man standing next to Itachi was his younger brother Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! I'm here aren't I?" A boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Silence!" The queen said as her eyes moved around the room, examining each person in the room. Her husband Jiraiya was preoccupied with his book, he had published. The Uchiha brothers, as they were known to be called, were waiting silently now for the rest of the members to come. Naruto Uzumaki, the King's god son, was supposedly the next heir to the throne, after Queen Tsunade and King Jiraiya.

"Who else is missing?" King Jiraiya asked as he too looked around. Shizune, the Queen's lady in waiting, quickly came to the queen and pulled out a scroll.

"The people that aren't here yet are Kakashi Hatake, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori Akasuna, and Deidara, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she closed the scroll.

"Do we really need that much people for this mission, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked loudly. Everyone in the room winced as they slowly saw Tsunade glaring at Naruto, but knew nothing was going to really happen. The Queen had a soft spot for Naruto.

"Yes we do. This mission is crucial to the point we had to use almost all of our best men for this." Tsunade said as she moved her fingers through her bangs. "I'll explain it once the others come"

As if on cue, the remaining people finally showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Tsunade asked, not amused people were late for this meeting.

"Sorry" Neji said as he and his cousin Hinata bowed before her. "Uncle decided to have an important clan meeting before our mission." Beside the Uchiha Clan, the Hyuga clan was one of the two noblest families in the kingdom.

"How troublesome, Tenten and I went to pick up Ino, knowing she'd be late." Shikamaru said. He was the strategist of the kingdom and always helped the Queen and King plan things. Tenten was the famous Weapon Mistress and Ino was the daughter of the head leader of the Yamanaka clan.

"Deidara…" Kisame and Sasori said as Deidara had glared at the two. Kisame hit Deidara on the head. Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara weren't originally from the Kingdom of Konoha. They were close friends of Itachi and decided to train them to be knights for the kingdom.

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you guys what the mission is." Tsunade said as she cleared her throat and a serious face appeared.

"Probably most of you guys remember Orochimaru, a couple years ago. He had attacked his own kingdom and slaughtered many of the villagers and our best men. Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara weren't there, but you guys probably heard about it" Tsunade said.

"Yes we did. It was the most tragic thing to have happened in these lands." Sasori spoke up. "But what about him?"

"Well, thanks to some of our best spies, we have gathered enough information to know that he is the leader of the Kingdom of Sound, but he's supposedly stepping down the throne so his kingdom will have a younger, wicked king. But before he does, he might be planning another attack on us, so we must find out what he's planning and stop him." King Jiraiya spoke. "King Gaara from the Kingdom of Suna has already discovered his plans a couple months ago, but was able to send us information this month. He had sent two of his best men to disguise themselves as part of the Kingdom of Sound and is secretly sending him information."

"I will not let that happen again…" Tsunade said as she raised her hand to her eyes, ashamed.

"What exactly happened?" Deidara asked, interested. He knew the other two were wondering as well. They've been in the Kingdom of Konoha for four years now. Deidara being fifteen when he came, Sasori nineteen, and Kisame twenty eight. Itachi was only older than Deidara by a year.

"Seven years ago, Orochimaru wanted to be King, but the counsel didn't allow it and chose Tsunade as Queen. That drove him mad. Working alongside with Danzou, they planned an attack from inside the Kingdom, killing many innocent people. Naruto and the others don't remember what was really going on at the time because they were at least eight or seven years old." Itachi said. "I was the only one of the group old enough to understand. I had gotten the kids to safety, but…" Deidara's blue eyes flickered to Itachi's hand as he noticed it shaking,

"It wasn't your fault Itachi…" A voice said. Everyone looked to see Kakashi waltz in and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Hatake…" Itachi whispered. Tsunade felt tears forming as her noses begin to sting. Jiraiya grabbed her hand and rubbed it to soothe her.

"You didn't know-"Itachi had cut him off.

"If I had known, I would have gone back for her quicker a-"Itachi stopped himself as he tried to calm down from his outburst. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori had never seen Itachi act like this before. What had happened seven years ago? Was it the reason why he never smiled? Looking around the room, they noticed no one was in a good mood anymore. Sasuke was glaring at the ground as Naruto was actually silent for once. The girls were silently crying.

"Her?" Sasori pressed on.

"She was the goddaughter of Queen Tsunade. Her mother died when she was really young. Before she died, the mother had entrusted her to the Queen. She was like a daughter to Queen Tsunade." Kakashi said. "She was with the kids at the park that day and had fallen asleep somewhere in the meadow and hadn't realized that there was an attack in the Kingdom. Itachi had led all the kids but her to safety, but soon realized that she wasn't with them. He left the kids to me as he went back to find her. But all he found was her favorite white ribbon soaked in a puddle of blood. She was supposedly killed. Itachi blamed himself since he was responsible for her. The Queen had trusted him to take care of her goddaughter. He never forgave himself since." Kakashi finished explaining as there was an air of awkwardness in the room.

"Your mission is to begin in an hour. Do what you must to prepare yourself then meet us at the gates." The Queen said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Slowly, one by one, everyone began to take their leave

Deidara was the last to leave the room as he looked around the room and saw a large painting of the King and Queen with a little boy and girl. The boy he assumed was Naruto Uzumaki, who was sitting on the King's shoulders. The girl on the other hand was being held by the Queen. The girl he believed was the goddaughter that was spoken. She was really pretty. She had the most mesmerizing green eyes and beautiful pink hair he had ever seen. If she was still alive today, she would have been the most beautiful girl in these lands.

"It would have been a pleasure to meet you…" Deidara said to himself as he looked at the picture one last time before setting off to get ready for his mission.

**XxXxXxX**

"This place is so boring…" Temari muttered to herself as she stretched. She had just finished talking to her brother Kankuro and shared information to give to their younger brother, who was the King of Suna. They were on a mission to find out more about Orochimaru and who the new king was.

"Temari-chan!" A voice called out. Temari turned around to see Matsuri, one of the ladies in waiting for the princess who was being forced to be married to the new king.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"It's your shift now…" Matsuri said with a smile.

"How is she?" Temari asked.

"The usual. Poor girl, I'd be like that too if my parents sold me to get married to a bastard" Matsuri commented as she took off. "See you later Temari-chan" Temari waved her hand as she headed to the Princess' area.

The Princess' area was isolated from everyone else. It was forbidden for men to enter the area at all, unless you were King Orochimaru, but he barely comes to the area. Temari was grateful for that. King Orochimaru was the creepiest man she had ever met. Everything about him crept her out to no end.

Temari knocked gently on the shoji door.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"It's Temari, I'm coming in" Temari said as she took off her sandals and entered the room. Looking around, she saw the small tea table, with hot tea already set. Looking around, the Princess was neither in her room nor in the bathroom. Standing back in the large room, noticed the large shoji door was slightly opened.

"Princess…" Temari whispered as she saw the Princess near the edge of the floor looking at her reflection in the water. The Princess was slowly drawing a circle on top of the water as she tapped her finger a few times, creating little ripples.

"Good morning Temari-chan" The Princess greeted as she moved a few of her pink strands of hair from her face.

"Do you want me to fix your hair for you?" Temari asked.

"Thank you Temari-chan…" The Princess said. Temari looked at the Princess' face in hopes of seeing a smile, but her wish was not granted.

"I hate seeing you like this…" Temari began to say as she undid the Princess' braids. The Princess was no younger than sixteen years old. Doing research on the Princess, Temari had found out that she lived with a couple who found her seven years ago. A ninja had risked his life to insure the Princess' safety. He brought her to the couple as they promised to take care of her. A couple years later, the husband had died as the wife was growing ill. Orochimaru had offered a trade. Money that can help her buy the medicine she needs in trade for the Princess. The wife had agreed as Orochimaru arranged a marriage between the Princess and the new King. The Princess had forgotten about her past in the Kingdom of Konoha.

Temari finished putting the Princess' hair in a bun. Even though she was a spy, she truly cared for the Princess as if she was her younger sister. She knew the Princess felt the same way, but had a hard time showing it due to her depression.

"There" Temari said with a smile as she got up and bowed down to reach for a Sakura blossom that had fallen from its tree. Green eyes watched as her sister-like friend had clipped the flower to her hair.

"This flower really suits you Princess…" Temari fixed her bangs.

"Temari-chan!" The Princess said as she pouted. "What have I told you before?"

Temari laughed. "Sorry Sakura-chan. Cheer up okay? As long as I'm here, I won't let anything or that bastard you're getting married to do anything to you."

"I don't want to marry him" Sakura said. "I mean, why me of all people, I was just a commoner till now…"

"Say…" Temari said as she pounded her fist on top of her hand. "What if we run away?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Temari shocked.

"Run away from this place. My brother and I can help you" Temari grinned.

"B-But…Orochimaru-sama, he could do something to my mom!" Sakura said frightened.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea…how troublesome…" Temari said brushing her bangs away from her face.

"How troublesome? Why does that sound familiar…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Temari asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Let's have some tea" Sakura said as she got up. She grabbed the red rail close to her to help her balance. Temari stayed back as she caught another cherry blossom falling from the trees around them. Bring it close to her chest, she began to pray.

"Please, I hope someone will come and help Sakura-chan. I hope someone will come to make her smile and hopefully fall in love with her true love. Please come as soon as you can" Temari whispered her wish as she opened her hand. The flower in her hand was soon carried by the nice spring breeze.

"Temari-chan?" Sakura's voice brought Temari back to reality.

"I'm coming!"

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara sighed deeply as he finally packed everything he needed to bring. He was still troubled by the new information he had learned about Itachi. Was this why Itachi always seemed distant and sad? Deidara's thoughts were interrupted by knocking.

He opened the door to see his best friend Sasori.

"What's taking you so long? You know I hate waiting" Sasori said. Deidara smiled nervously.

"Sorry Sasori, I was just thinking…" Deidara said.

"You're usually not the person to think a lot about something. What is it?" Sasori asked as Deidara and he began to head down to the gates.

"Hey, what are you implying?" Deidara said. "Anyways, I was just thinking about this morning"

"Don't think about it. That was all in the past. The girl's dead. There's nothing we can do" Sasori said.

"You know, sometimes I think you have no heart at all" Deidara commented.

"Whatever, the others are waiting for us" Sasori answered back.

The two finally arrived at the gates to see everyone there.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go!"

Queen Tsunade signaled the guards to lift up the gates. Once they did a cherry blossom flower came and flew pass Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened when he thought he heard a voice in the wind.

_Please come as soon as you can…_

"Did you hear that?" Deidara asked the group.

"Hear what?" Kisame asked.

"I just thought I heard a voice" Deidara said as he watched the cherry blossom fly away.

"Did we hit you too much in the head?" Kisame joked.

Deidara frowned as he shook his head. He had a feeling this mission wasn't going to be like their normal ones.

"Let the mission begin!" Naruto's loud voice was heard throughout the kingdom.

-

-

-

-

-

**How was that for my first Deidara/Sakura? I hope they weren't too out of character. I always wanted to write a story featuring this couple. Well today was black Friday, couldn't go shopping though. What's a girl to do? Write a new story of course! (Big smile). Hopefully you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Please review everyone. It will make me really happy. I hope that's not too much to ask. Thanks for reading **

**-Kumiko**


	2. Spies among the kingdom

**You and Me**

**Summary: It was suppose to be a mission to gather information about Orochimaru, the enemy of the kingdom, Konoha. He was supposed to sneak into the Kingdom of Sound. He was supposed to kill anyone that got in his way. He trained hard for this mission, but he wasn't trained to prevent himself from falling in love, especially when the girl is getting married to the enemy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of Story.**

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura and Temari were enjoying their tea team, when Matsuri entered the room.

"Sakura-hime, it's time for lunch with Orochimaru-sama" Matsuri said as she bowed.

"I see" Sakura said as she got up. "I'll get ready in a second, you and Temari should have lunch with me as well"

"Pri-Sakura-chan, I don't it's appropriate for ladies in waiting to eat with the royal family." Temari said.

"You aren't just my ladies in waiting, you two are my best friends, and probably the only friends I have here in this Kingdom besides Kankuro-san. You two have given me so much. So please, accompany me to lunch"

"Very well" Temari and Matsuri said. Sakura nodded as she soon left the room with Temari and Matsuri behind her.

As they walked through the halls, people began to bow down and greet the Princess.

"Good afternoon Sakura-hime" Butlers greeted together.

"Good afternoon" Sakura replied back.

"Sakura-onee-chan!" seven kids came running up to Sakura as they each gave her flowers.

"Good afternoon" Sakura said.

"Sakura-onee-chan, will you come with us later to play music?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course" Sakura said.

"Thank you" With that, the kids left the three alone.

"You're still popular with the little kids, I see" The three looked up to see a familiar knight as Temari slapped him in the back.

"Kankuro" Temari greeted her younger brother.

"Good afternoon Kankuro-san" Sakura said. The four were in front of the large door leading them to the dining room. "Please accompany us to lunch"

"As you wish" Kankuro said as he opened the door for the ladies.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she entered.

"Thanks" Matsuri said.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman" Temari grinned at her brother.

"Sheesh…" Kankuro scratched the back of his head as he followed suit.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad you made it" A voice said.

"Good afternoon Orochimaru –sama" Sakura said as she bowed. "I hope you don't mind if I invited my friends to lunch with us"

The three mentioned froze when Orochimaru's piercing yellow eyes looked at them.

"Very Well" Orochimaru said. "There is someone here I want you to meet though. As you already knew, I'm arranging a marriage with you and the new king. So I thought you should meet him." Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man opened one of the large doors.

Everyone in the room was dying to see who the man was. Sakura could feel her legs shaking, but her green eyes held a brave look.

Soon a man walked in. Sakura was confused. Why did this guy wear an orange mask with only one eye hole?

"Sakura-chan, this is my godson Tobi" Orochimaru said. "Tobi-kun, this is your future wife Sakura Haruno"

"Tobi is glad to meet you. Your name suits you" Tobi said as he walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. He soon bowed and kissed the back of it. Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed by his gesture. She noticed how he talked in third person. How odd. "Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is really pretty"

"T-thank you" Sakura said feeling awkward. Sakura looked over at Temari to see her glaring at Tobi. Tobi seemed to have noticed it as well as he just waved at the three. Temari looked away as Matsuri and Kankuro waved back nervously.

"I don't like him" Temari whispered to her brother.

"He seems nice" Kankuro commented.

"I don't know. There's something off about him. There's something that's telling me not to trust him, especially since he was chosen by Orochimaru as the new king." Temari said.

"Let's eat" Orochimaru said as everyone sat down. Orochimaru sat on the big throne. To his right was Sakura, followed by Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri. To his left were Kabuto and Tobi, who was sitting across from Sakura.

"How old are you?" Tobi asked.

"Sixteen" Sakura answered slowly.

"Sixteen? My, you are very young" Tobi said.

Temari looked up at him. How old was he, if he considered Sakura very young"

"I am glad that my god father had chosen you as the future Queen of this Kingdom. But from hearing your name, it doesn't seem like you weren't born around here"

"I was not Tobi-sama" Sakura said.

"Just call me Tobi" He said smiling, but you couldn't tell with his mask on.

"Tobi." Sakura corrected herself. "I was actually a commoner. I lived in a village outside of this kingdom. Tobi's right eye moved to where Orochimaru was and saw him nodding his head.

"I see. I'm looking forward to finding more about you" Tobi said.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the man as Sakura couldn't help but be freaked out. The way he said it made them feel like they should watch out when around him

"Likewise" Sakura said half-heartedly as she took a sip of her drink, eyeing Tobi suspiciously.

**XxXxXxX**

"We should set up camp here. We're close to a lake and close to the kingdom. We're still in the forest, so it will give us good coverage." Kakashi said.

"Finally!" Ino said as she immediately dropped her stuff on the ground and fell with it.

"We will also be receiving information from the spies that King Gaara had sent. One of them will be here later. Queen Tsunade had also sent a spy as well. Most likely he will be with the other spy from Suna." Shikamaru said.

"How are we going to get this mission done?" Naruto asked.

"We'll have people dress up as villagers and ask around. Some can work inside the village and hopefully get close to the King" Neji said. "The Queen has connections for us. The spies will tell us what our jobs are. We just have to wait for them.

"How long do we have to wait?" Sasori asked.

"Just a couple minutes. They'll be here soon enough" Kakashi said. "In the meantime, let's set up camp"

"Kisame, you and Itachi go get fish from the lake. Ino and Hinata will fetch water. Deidara and Sasori will go get the wood for the fire. Kakashi and I will wait for the spies at the meeting point. Naruto, you and the others will set up camp" Shikamaru said as he and Kakashi began to head off to meet the spies.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura had changed out of her clothes into a nice Kimono. It was red with pink cherry blossoms around it. There was a gold obi as well.

"It's time to meet the kids in the front" Sakura said as she opened the door. When she opened the door, she saw Temari.

"Temari-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she went and grabbed her arm happily. Temari smiled as she patted Sakura's head. Sakura looked up to Temari.

"I remembered that you were going to the forest with kids. My friend and I were heading that way as well. So I figured we'd accompany you there." Temari grinned.

"That's great" Sakura said bring a large basket with her. "Let's go"

"What's that?" Temari asked pointing at the basket.

"This holds my ocarina, flute, violin, tambourine, books, and food for the kids" Sakura said.

"You spoil them too much" Temari laughed. Sakura gave a small smile.

"I guess I do" Sakura said.

"Hey! You just smiled" Temari said shocked.

"Cut it out Temari-chan. You act like I never smiled in my life" Sakura said.

"Well you don't, ever since you found out Orochimaru-sama was putting you in an arranged marriage" Temari said as she pouted. "You should smile more. It makes you prettier, not that you're not pretty already"

"Thanks Temari-chan" Sakura said. They soon made it out the gates to see the kids waiting with a man Sakura never seen before. He was pale looking. The man looked up to see Sakura and Temari heading their way.

"Sakura-neechan!" The kids greeted.

"Sakura? Ah, you must be the Princess I heard so much about" The man said as he bowed. "I'm Sai"

"Nice to meet you Sai" Sakura said as she curtsied as well.

"Let's go" Temari said as the gates opened for them.

After a couple minutes, they had reached the forest.

"We're here" Sakura said as the children cheered and started to run around.

"This is where we depart…" Sai said. "Take care"

"Bye Sakura-chan, I'll see you in a while" Temari smiled as she and Sai walked off into the forest.

"I wonder where they're heading to" Sakura thought out loud.

"Sakura-neechan, can you play the flute for us please!" A kid asked.

"Of course" Sakura said as she began to play. Sakura felt sad for the kids. The kingdom was dark and had a sinister aura surrounding it. The only place that seemed to give off light in this kingdom of darkness was her area in the kingdom, her secret garden, and this place.

**XxXxXxX**

"This is so boring, yeah" Deidara complained as he was holding the logs that Sasori picked out.

"Shut up Deidara" Sasori said. "Just deal with it"

"Hmph, yeah" Deidara made a face as he sat down on a rock and took off his cloak. As he closed his eyes, he began to hear music. It was peaceful. Someone was playing a flute.

"Deidara, let's go. We've collected a lot already" Sasori said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Deidara said as he got up, forgetting his cloak.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the campsite to see everyone there with two new people. Deidara assumed they were the spies.

"Everyone, these two are the spies working for us" Kakashi introduced.

"Hello, I'm Temari. I'm the oldest sister of Gaara" Temari said with a smile.

"I'm Sai. I'm from Konoha" Sai said.

Everyone began to introduce each other to the two.

"So Temari, you've been spying on Orochimaru for months?" Shikamaru asked, interested on how she was able to do that without getting caught. Ino frowned in the back, not liking how Shikamaru was giving a lot of attention to the new girl.

"I'm one of the ladies in waiting for the Princess of the Kingdom" Temari answered.

"PRINCESS?!" Everyone said in shocked. That was followed by a "yeah" from Deidara.

"That bastard had a daughter?" Naruto said.

"Oh heavens no! She was actually a commoner that lived in the village. Orochimaru came to her house and traded her for money. Her mother was really sick and needed the money to get better. So Orochimaru took her in. It was a few months after I started my job on spying. Over time I grew really close to her to the point where we became close friends and she'd tell me everything" Temari said.

"Wouldn't that bond jeopardize your mission?" Sasuke asked.

Temari shook her head. "No. She's like a little sister to me. I'm planning to take her away from the kingdom. But I don't know if I can anymore"

"W-Why not?" Hinata asked.

"As you guys probably heard, Orochimaru is stepping down his throne. Before he does, he's supposedly 'planning' to attack Konoha and possibly Suna as well. He's giving his throne to his godson, Tobi. When I first met him today, he seemed really polite and nice. But there's something off about him. I'm worried for the Princess' sake." Temari said.

"Why can't she just leave?" Ino asked.

"She's afraid that Orochimaru will do something to her mother. Well, she's not her real mother. Her and her late husband found the Princess when she was little and raised her as their own." Temari said in a sad tone.

"That sucks" Kisame said.

"Crap" Deidara said out of nowhere. "I forgot my cloak, yeah"

"Idiot, go get it before anyone finds it" Itachi said. Deidara nodded as he ran back to where he and Sasori came from.

"Damn it. I know it's somewhere around here, yeah" Deidara noticed his cloak was not on the rock, but further away, closer to the grassland. The wind must have moved it. The breeze here was stronger during the spring time.

"Found it, yeah" As soon as Deidara grabbed his cloak, he looked up to see kids running around. Looking through the bushes, he saw a young woman standing up, with her back turned to him. There was a scarf surrounding her face, hiding her face from him.

"Please sing!" The children begged.

"Okay" the woman said.

There was a man who seemed to be at least twelve playing the violin as the young woman began to sing. **(A/N: the song is Heartful Song by Hoshina Utau)**

Deidara felt warm when he heard the woman sing. He was falling in love with her voice.

Soon the stranger had stopped singing. "Well, we should go back. Don't want your parents worrying about you"

The lady grabbed all the items and put them in a basket. The kids soon followed her. Deidara shook his head. He should be getting back to the others.

"What took you so long?" Kisame asked, when the group noticed Deidara's return.

"Sorry, I got distracted, yeah" Deidara said with a light blush. Temari and Sai looked at each other.

"What did you get distracted by?" Sai asked.

"I heard this voice singing, yeah" Deidara said as he looked away embarrassed.

Temari raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Anyways, we should tell you what you guys will be doing" Temari said.

"Ino, Hinata, and Tenten will become ladies in waiting with me. Itachi, Kisame, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi will become soldiers for the Kingdom. That way we can easily destroy the Kingdom from inside out. That means the rest of you will remain as back up.

"What!" Naruto said. "That's boring. Why can't I become a soldier?"

"Because you're loud" Sasuke said. "You might blow our cover"

"Don't worry dickless, we'll put you guys closer to the kingdom. There's a forest near the Princess' quarters, it will be easier and safer for Temari to contact you guys, since no men is allowed in those areas." Sai said.

"What did you call me?" Naruto said. Shikamaru and Neji had to restrain Naruto back as Naruto gave Sai the finger. Sai, on the other hand, just smiled.

"Let's go" Temari said.

"Do we get to meet the Princess?" Tenten asked.

"Hopefully, but the Princess doesn't really trust that much people here in the Kingdom. She'll probably ask you three to do things through me." Temari said.

"What's she like?" Kakashi asked, hoping the Princess wasn't spoiled or anything.

"She's one of a kind" Temari said with a smile. "She's really generous, and friendly. She's stubborn and strong. She stands up to what she believes in. She really cares about her friends. Though there are times when her evil side comes out"

"Evil side?" Itachi questioned.

"Yup, ask Sai" Temari said.

Sai gave everyone a fake smile. "Such a horrifying Princess"

Everyone had sweat-dropped. Temari glared at Sai's rude comment as she jabbed him with her elbow. "I should be going back to the Princess; she's probably waiting for me as of now. Sai will come back here for Naruto, Sasori, and Deidara to help you three move to the other side of the forest. The rest of you, dress up into these clothes" Temari said as she handed each other them an outfit. "Meet me in front of the kingdom in an hour."

** XxXxXxX**

Orochimaru stared at the new people standing behind Temari and Sai.

"Who are they?" Orochimaru demanded to know. The girls shivered from hearing his voice. The boys on the other hand were trying to control themselves from killing the evil king right on his very throne, especially Itachi and Sasuke. The two were really close to Sakura and couldn't wait to get their revenge.

"Well, Matsuri and I believe the Princess needs more ladies in waiting, and these three are perfect for the job. And from what I hear from Kankuro, you are in need of more soldiers and servants." Temari said. Everyone held their breath waiting for Orochimaru's decision.

"Give me a reason not to kill them right now" Orochimaru asked as his assistant Kabuto, was getting ready to call in the guards. Hinata's eyes widened as she held Ino's and Tenten's hands tightly.

"They will not fail you" Was all Sai said.

Orochimaru stared at Sai before nodding. "Very well. I trust your judgment Sai-kun. Remind the men, they are not allowed to enter the Princess' quarters unless otherwise told by me or my god-son." With that, Orochimaru signaled them out of the room. Temari and Sai bowed.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Temari and Sai said as they soon left the room. Once they met up with the others, they all let out the breath they were holding in.

"T-That was scary" Hinata said.

"Don't worry, you won't see him that much" Temari said. "Sai, I think it's a good time to go to the others, I'll show the others around"

Sai nodded as he left. "Come, follow me" Temari said.

"This place is not as nice as Konoha's" Kisame commented, as they had a tour of the palace.

"There are only two beautiful places in this dark place" Temari said.

"I don't believe you" Ino said, surprised that anything beautiful could be here in this place.

"Come with me" Temari led the others to an entrance of a maze. Everyone was greeted with dark green thorn bushes. There was a thick fog surrounding the maze.

"Um, Temari-san, please redefine your definition of 'beautiful'" Tenten said.

"Living with Orochimaru must have corrupted the girl" Neji commented.

"That's because we're not there yet. This maze disguises the garden. That way, no one besides the Princess, her ladies in waiting, and Kankuro knows about." Temari said as she was the first to enter the maze. Everyone else quickly followed her. After a few minutes, everyone noticed the fog was disappearing and light was illuminating at the end of the maze.

"Here is the Princess' garden. When not busy with the kingdom's affairs, she takes me here to help her with the place."

Everyone was shocked to see beautiful Sakura trees blooming beautifully around the area. There was a nice river flowing by with nice clear water. Birds were singing happily in the air as they flew around the group. Everything looked like it was shining. It was like a garden of heaven.

"This is beautiful!" Ino said as her eyes sparkled.

"You like flowers?" Temari asked.

"Like them? I love them. My family has a flower shop back in Konoha, so I grew up taking care of flowers." Ino said.

"Well then, you can help the Princess with her flowers." Temari smiled.

Sasuke looked around to see daffodils in a corner of the garden. "These were her favorite" Sasuke began to say out loud.

Ino turned around happily, but her face dropped when she saw the flower.

"Her?" Temari questioned noticing the groups fading happiness.

"Our best friend" Ino said. Sasuke walked away not wanting to hear the story again. "Before Orochimaru became king of this place. He used to live in Konoha, but he betrayed us and attacked us. Our friend was the god-daughter of Queen Tsunade. She was killed during the attack. When we were little, she would always plant these types of flowers because it was her favorite, besides the cherry blossom."

"I'm sorry…" Temari said feeling bad. "Um, over there is the Princess' quarters." She began to say changing the subject. Neji looked up to see a building in the lake. It was a beige color with red railings surrounding it from lake up. It was really close to the forest.

"It's huge" Kisame commented. Temari began to lead the group out. "No men are allowed there. Well, I'll see you guys in the morning. It's time for me to help set up the Princess' room" Temari said as she waved goodbye.

**XxXxXxX**

"Well, this is as close as I can get you guys to Temari. These scrolls can help you contact us" Sai said as he helped the other three set up camp closer to the Kingdom.

"Thanks" Naruto said smiling.

"Enjoy" Sai said with that he left in smoke.

"He's weird" Deidara commented. "How boring, yeah."

"You said it" Naruto said getting ready to heat up ramen.

"Just deal with it, you two" Sasori said as he started setting up his tent. Deidara seemed to notice how quiet Naruto was now.

"You okay, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking" Naruto said with a sad smile. A cherry blossom landed on the ground in front of him.

"About what, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said. "Teme and his brother are happy to finally get revenge for Sakura-chan's death. Everyone is."

"What was she to you, yeah?" Deidara took a seat next to Naruto.

"She was one of my best friends beside Sasuke. She was like a sister to both of us. That day, I felt like my whole world had crashed down on us. She didn't deserve to die like that" Naruto's grip on his chopsticks tightened, breaking it in the process.

"I'm sorry" Deidara said. "She's in a safe place now, away from all this chaos and war, yeah"

"Yeah, I just miss her…that's all." Naruto said as tears slowly rolled down his cheek. Sasori had finished putting up the tents as he too had listened to the story. It was soon quiet as they soon heard a soft playing of a violin.

"Do you here that?" Naruto asked. Deidara nodded as Sasori sat down next to them.

"It's probably the Princess. Out of this part of the forest is the Princess' quarters after all." Sasori said.

"This song…" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yuuki no Uta, yeah" Deidara said. It was that voice again. Was it the Princess who was also singing when he went to get back his cloak?

"Yeah, this was Sakura's favorite song. She'd always sing it, when we were little. I'm surprised the Princess knows this song." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Sasori and Deidara assumed he was probably going through his memories.

"Deidara, wasn't this your favorite song too?" Sasori asked.

"It is?" Naruto asked, opening his eye to look at Deidara.

"Uh yeah. I learned how to play this song on the violin. I've taught one person how to play this song. That kid could beat the princess at playing it. Whoever taught the princess how to play, sucks" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Cocky bastard" Naruto joked.

Sasori smiled as they listened to the princess play

-

-

-

-

-

**How was that? Was it good? If you guys noticed some of the songs, they're from Shugo Chara. I love that show! Um, anyways, who was surprised to find out that Tobi was going to be the new king. There will be a DeidaraXSakuraXTobi. I'm very new at this couple, so I will do the best of my abilities to make this story a success, and hopefully with the help of you readers, it probably will.**


	3. First meeting

**You and Me**

**Summary: It was suppose to be a mission to gather information about Orochimaru, the enemy of the kingdom, Konoha. He was supposed to sneak into the Kingdom of Sound. He was supposed to kill anyone that got in his way. He trained hard for this mission, but he wasn't trained to prevent himself from falling in love, especially when the girl is getting married to the enemy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of Story.**

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura watched as the flower petals slowly fell on the pond outside. It was five in the afternoon.

"Sakura-chan, I'm back" Temari's voice was heard from inside.

"Temari-chan, where'd you go?" Sakura asked as she rushed over to Temari smiling.

"I went to meet the new ladies-in waiting" Temari answered.

"New ladies in waiting? Are you leaving me?!" Sakura's green eyes widened as she let her imagination run over.

Temari laughed at her actions. "No, I'll still be here. I just believed we need more, Just three of them. They're really nice. Do you want to meet them later?"

Temari looked to see Sakura holding on to her arms tighter. "No, I only need Temari-chan"

"What about Matsuri?" Temari teased.

"But you were here since my first day. We're closer" Sakura said smiling.

"Well, give the other girls a chance, okay? Who knows, you guys will probably become good friends, if not best friends"

"No" Sakura said quickly. "Temari-chan is my number one best friend"

Temari's eyes widened as she stared at Sakura. "Aw! You're so adorable!" Temari soon grabbed Sakura in a hug.

"So what are the new girls' names?" Sakura asked as she had entered her room. "What are they like?"

"We have a really shy one named Hinata. She has long midnight blue hair and nice lavender eyes. Then we have a loud one named Ino. She had long blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was a florist, so she can help you with your gardening. Then last but not least, Tenten. She has brown hair and matching eyes. I can tell she's not the girly type. She's good with weapons"

"They seem nice. Their names sound familiar though" Sakura said. They soon heard tapping on the door.

"Temari-san, it's us" A loud voice said.

"Ino-san I suppose?" Sakura guessed. Temari just smiled.

"Coming" Temari said as she opened the door for them. Sakura went to her bed as she closed the shoji door slightly, still being able to see Temari open the door as three people entered. They were really pretty. Sakura felt like she had seen them before somewhere, but she didn't know how.

"Hello Temari-san" said a timid voice. Sakura guessed that was Hinata. The blonde girl in the middle had to be Ino, leaving the last girl to be Tenten.

Sakura put her hand over her heart as a blurry image of three little girls came to her mind.

"Where's the Princess?" Tenten asked as she looked around the room. It was neat and organized. Temari looked back to see Sakura waving her hands signaling her not to tell them that she was here.

"She's probably out for a walk or somewhere with the King and his godson" Temari said. Sakura sighed quietly as she lay down on her bed and waited for the girls to leave.

"Aw, I wanted to meet her" Ino pouted.

"Maybe some other time" Temari said.

"C-can you show us around the place?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, let's go" Temari said as she led the girls out of the room.

"I'll be back later" Temari said for Sakura to hear as she closed the door.

Hearing the door slide close, Sakura slowly got up and grabbed a towel and bucket. It was time for her bath. Heading outside, she took her shortcut to the nearby waterfall.

**XxXxXxX**

"I hate this mission already, yeah" Deidara whined as he was laying on a rock.

"Who cares" Sasori said. "You lose" Sasori put down his cards to show Naruto the ace hearts and king of spades.

Naruto looked at Sasori as he looked back to his cards. "AGAIN!" Naruto said. "You cheat!"

"I did not Naruto" Sasori said bored.

"Yes you did! How come I lost the last twelve rounds?" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasori as he slowly looked up at Naruto.

"Because you're an idiot" Sasori said.

Naruto's mouth dropped at Sasori's comment as his shoulders slump. Deidara laughed as he went to the tent. He came back out with a towel.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked picking up the cards from the floor.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Deidara said as he continued to walk away. "I'm going to take a bath, yeah"

"Just don't get caught" Sasori said. Deidara waved his hand as Naruto and Sasori watched his silhouette disappear.

Deidara found a lake near a waterfall as he decided to take a bath here. It was hidden from the kingdom, so no one would catch him. He took off his clothes as he put his hair down from its ponytail. He soon laid against a rock as he closed his eyes.

His blue eyes quickly opened when he heard the sound of a bucket dropped to the ground. He soon heard a splash of water. Curious, he slowly swam to a boulder close by and peeked to see who it was. His eyes widened with surprise to see a girl with long pink hair in a thin white robe. He watched as the mysterious girl filled the bucket with water as she threw it on herself. The white robe began to cling to her like second skin, making it easy for Deidara to see her curves. He soon saw her slowly take off the robe. He immediately hid behind the rock as he felt himself blush.

Turning back around, he saw that the girl had gotten into pond as well. What was he suppose to do? He wasn't supposed to get caught and there was a naked girl on the other side of the boulder! He can just quietly leave and wait for the girl to leave. Yeah, that was his plan. Deidara smiled as he took a step back only to trip. So much for that plan.

He could hear the girl scream as she reached for her bucket and hit him right in the head. She quickly covered herself underwater. Deidara quickly covered his eyes.

"I-I didn't see anything. I was here first anyways, yeah" Deidara said.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that anyone was here" the voice said. He heard movement in the water. "You can look now"

Deidara removed his hand from his eyes to see the girl had covered herself with an extra robe. She quickly dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun. The girl was really pretty to him. She had long pink hair and large green eyes. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. She had the body all girls would kill for. He felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't face his finger on it.

"What are you doing in Sound territory?" She immediately asked.

"Am I not allowed to be in these areas, yeah?" Deidara asked as he smirked.

"What's your name?" the girl asked as she reached for her bucket.

"Why should I tell you?" Deidara asked. "Are you going to turn me in to your king, yeah?"

"I will not" She said.

Deidara hesitated whether or not he should tell her. She said she wouldn't tell on him, but he could never be too sure. He learned from training that you should never trust anyone on opposite sides. This girl could be working for the King. Taking a risk, he told her his name.

"Deidara, that's an interesting name. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" She said as she bowed. Deidara studied her for a bit. She was polite yet strong. She seemed nice too. Maybe he could use her to get information about Orochimaru.

"Do you work for the king, yeah?" Deidara asked as he too had begun to put on his clothes. Sakura was sitting on a rock close by, her back facing him.

"No I don't" Sakura said. "I've never seen you around here. Are you a spy against Sound?"

Deidara almost choked on his spit. That was a direct hit. She was good.

"No, I'm not, I'm just a traveler from Rock and ended up here, yeah" That wasn't really a lie. Before he came to Konoha, he was a traveler from Rock.

"From Rock huh? You traveled far then" Sakura said. "You seem interesting"

"What's that suppose to mean, yeah?" Deidara asked as he walked up to her. Sakura just shook her head as she soon looked up at the sky to see it was almost nightfall.

"I have to go pretty soon. It was nice meeting you" Sakura said as she bowed to him.

"Hey, um…do you want me to walk you to wherever you live, yeah?" Deidara shyly asked. He didn't want their conversation to end just yet. He watched Sakura's eyes widened when surprise.

"Why, are you going to become a stalker and follow me around now?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed.

"Why I ought to-I was just trying to be nice, yeah!" Deidara said pissed.

"I was just joking Deidara-san. I'd like you to walk me back" She said as she pulled his hand towards the direction of her house. Deidara just looked at the girl he just met. She was a weird one alright.

"Where do you live, yeah?" Deidara asked seeing that they were going through bushes. "Are you poor or something and live in a bush or tree house"

Sakura stuck her tongue out as she soon stopped. "Nope, do you?" She asked. Deidara glared at her as she just smiled at him. "This is as far as I can take you without getting caught by the guards. There are new guards guarding the place now." Deidara inwardly smiled knowing who the new guards were. "It was really nice meeting you today. Um, if you're not busy tomorrow, will you meet me at this very spot? I'd like to hang out with you again. You're interesting"

"I'm going to get lost trying to find this spot, yeah" Deidara said looking around.

"Hm…" Sakura soon took out a ribbon and tied it to a branch. "Here, just go straight from the direction we took from the lake and just find this ribbon"

"Whatever, yeah" Deidara answered. Sakura soon left him. "What a weird girl"

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura entered her room with a smile. She was surprised with herself. She hadn't truly smiled in a few years. The last time she truly smiled was three years ago, before her mother had sold her to Orochimaru and became the princess of the kingdom of Sound.

Sakura had change into her nightwear as she combed out her hair. While doing so, she thought back about her incident with Deidara. He was really cute and funny, easy to tease as well. She hoped she could be able to meet him again.

"Princess! Are you in here?" Temari's voice filled the room.

"I'm here Temari-chan" Sakura said as she continued to comb her hair.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been. It's unusual for you to come home this late. Where on earth were you!?" Temari asked. Temari was in mother mode right now.

"I was taking a bath as usual" Sakura said calmly.

"You could have at least told me or something" Temari frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I just took longer than I thought" Sakura said. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly happened when you took a bath?" Temari questioned. Sakura's face immediately turned pink. How could she tell her best friend that she took a bath and ended up meeting stranger…a really cute stranger.

"You met someone didn't you" Temari pushed further. "A guy I assume?"

Sakura immediately turned around. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about"

Temari grinned. "I knew it! Who is he? What's he like? Is he cute? Is he single?"

"Temari-chan, I just met him! His name is Deidara. He has long blond hair and blue eyes. Yes he's cute, but I don't know if he's single"

"Deidara?" Temari repeated. In her mind, she was panicking. That was one of the spies from Konoha. He was supposed to be staying with that loud blond boy and red head. What was he doing roaming around? What if Sakura finds out that he's a spy? Or worse, that she was a spy herself? She loved Sakura dearly, and it would be ashamed if Sakura hated her when she found out.

Temari soon studied Sakura to see that she didn't seem as down as before. In fact, she seemed a bit happy. Did Deidara have something to do with this?

"Do you like him?" Temari asked.

Sakura immediately turned red. "N-No, we just met! I don't think I'm ever going to see him again anyways. Good night" Sakura quickly ran to her bed. Temari just laughed to herself.

"Whatever you say Princess. Good night" Temari soon left the room.

Sakura began to go through her thoughts. No way was she going to fall for a guy like Deidara. She was going to get married to Tobi in a few months. Though she just met the guy, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him, right?

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara came back to the campsite whistling to himself. Sasori and Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"What took you so long?" Sasori questioned.

"Sorry, I just took longer than I thought yeah" Deidara said as he laughed nervously. He was so not going to tell the two that he accidentally met a girl when he was taking a bath. They'd call him a pervert and never let him live it down.

"_It was really nice meeting you today. Um, if you're not busy tomorrow, will you meet me at this very spot? I'd like to hang out with you again. You're interesting"_

That was the first time anyone, especially a girl, tell him something like that. He wanted to get to know her a bit more. He didn't know why. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to go tomorrow. Like he thought before, he could use the girl to get information.

Going into his bed, he closed his eyes. "I guess I'll go tomorrow"

**XxXxXxX**

The next day, Deidara snuck out of the tent but was stopped by Naruto.

"Deidara, where are you going?" Naruto asked. He was still sleepy.

"Going for a walk, yeah"

"Oh, okay" Naruto said going back into his tent. Deidara rolled his eyes as he went to the place where he had dropped Sakura off yesterday. When he got there, he saw her sitting under a tree. She seemed to have been taking a nap. Walking closer to her, he squatted down to examine her face. She had really clear skin, it seemed really smooth too. Her forehead a bit larger than others, but he wasn't bothered by it. She had nice lips too. It seemed soft as well.

He felt his face getting closer as he caught himself. He blushed. What was he doing? He just met the girl. How old was she anyways? He was nineteen; did this make him a pedophile? Deidara noticed Sakura about to wake up. He tried to move but it was too late. Sakura blinked her eyes a couple times before her eyes widened. Both of them blushed when they noticed how close they were to each other.

Sakura immediately pushed Deidara away from her. "What the heck do you think you're doing, you perv!" Sakura said.

Deidara didn't know what to say because he didn't know what he was doing at all. "Your forehead caught my attention, yeah…" was what Deidara came up with.

"M-My forehead?" Sakura repeated as she narrowed her eyes. "You bastard" Sakura soon punched Deidara in the face. "My forehead isn't weird"

"I didn't say it was, yeah" Deidara said holding his jaw. That hurt like hell. She could throw one hell of a punch. Sakura looked at him surprised. "Y-You don't think it's weird?"

Deidara shook his head. "It's just a bit larger than others, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it just probably means you're really smart or something. It makes you cute, yeah"

Sakura blushed at his comment. "Haha, okay" She smiled.

"You're really weird. Has anyone told you that before, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Me weird? You're the one who says 'yeah' after every sentence" Sakura said as she smirked.

"It's not weird. It's just my habit. Besides, I don't say it after every sentence, yeah" Deidara argued. Sakura raised an eye brow as Deidara noticed how he ended his sentence. "Whatever, yeah…"

"Don't worry" Sakura said as she laughed. "It's cute"

"So you think I'm cute, yeah?" Deidara said as he smirked getting closer to her. Sakura blushed when she found herself against the tree.

"I didn't say you were, I said your habit was, you arrogant person" Sakura said.

Deidara's smirk grew as he put both his hand on both sides of her head. "So you don't think I'm cute, yeah?"

"No, I don't" Sakura said turning pink.

"Really now? I think you do, yeah" Deidara said.

"D-Do not" Sakura stuttered.

"Do you want to know what I think, yeah?" Deidara said moving his face closer to hers.

"W-What?" Sakura asked.

"Lend me your ear and I'll tell you, yeah" Deidara said.

"M-My ear?" Deidara nodded as he moved his mouth to her ear. Sakura could feel his warm breath. Soon she felt Deidara nibble on her ear. Sakura's face resembled that of a cherry as she moved away from him, holding the ear he bit.

"Got you, yeah" Deidara said laughing.

"I-I can't believe you did that" Sakura said.

Deidara finished laughing as a smile appeared on his face. "Man, you should have seen your face! It was priceless"

"Are you finished?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed. Deidara nodded still chuckling a bit.

Deidara sighed as he looked at her. "Okay, where do you want to go today, yeah?"

"Well, I was planning to visit my mother today. Do you mind coming?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, let's go" Deidara said.

"Good, let's go" Sakura grabbed on to Deidara's hand as she led him to her mother's house.

"So how old are you Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, we're friends right, yeah?" Deidara looked at her weirdly. He soon noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, yeah?" Deidara cupped her chin as he used his other hand to wipe away her tears.

"I-I'm just happy to hear that" Sakura said. "You see, I don't really have that many friends. I just have three and that's it. The place I live, a certain person doesn't trust me talking to other people unless he approves. So I'm really happy to hear that you consider me a friend"

Deidara gave her a shocked look. "Now that you talk about it, you said you were going to visit your mother. You don't live with her, yeah?"

Sakura shook her head. "My father dies five years ago. And my mother became really sick. So to help her, I was sold"

"Sold?" Deidara said dropping the 'yeah'

"I'm not really supposed to see her, but I snuck out a few times. The person that takes care of me has me isolated from others, only being able to talk to my maids, and some of the villagers, but not that often" Sakura didn't want to tell him she was the princess of Sound. She didn't really trust him all that much, to give out that much information.

"I see, yeah" Deidara said. He soon ruffled her hair.

"Here" Deidara said as he went through his backpack. "If you're ever in a pinch or just need a friend, use this, yeah"

Sakura watched as Deidara pulled out a clay bird.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"I made it myself. It moves by itself. So just same my name and it will contact me and I'll come right to you, yeah" The bird in Deidara's hand flew to Sakura's shoulder as she gasped.

"Black magic?" Sakura said as she held the bird.

"Sure" Deidara said laughing. Sakura smiled as she put the bird on her shoulder.

"I love it. Thank you Deidara-kun" Sakura said.

After a couple minutes, they had arrived at a cabin. Sakura had a key and opened the door.

"Mother?" Sakura called out.

"S-Sakura-chan, is that you?" A weak voice said.

"Yes mother. It's me. I brought a friend" Sakura said as she led Deidara to a room.

When the door opened, Deidara got to see the mother. He was surprised. The mother looked nothing like Sakura. The mother had blond hair and purple eyes. But he could tell the mother was greatly ill.

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?" the mother asked.

"I should be asking you" Sakura said. "Well I made a new friend. His name is Deidara."

"Nice to meet you, Deidara-san" the older woman said. Deidara wanted to get mad at the mother for selling Sakura. What kind of mother would do such a thing?

"Likewise, yeah" Deidara answered.

"Sakura-chan, is he treating you well?" She asked.

"Who, Deidara-kun?" Sakura said confused. The mother shook her head and that's when Sakura knew who she was talking about.

"He's going to make me marry the new king" Sakura said in a soft voice that only the mother could hear.

"Awful" The mother responded. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan"

"Don't worry mom, I'm doing this for you" Sakura said with a sad smile.

"I know" Her mother said as she kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Can you fetch me some water and medicine from the kitchen?"

"Of course" Sakura said as she left the room.

It soon got awkward for Deidara as he was about to leave the room too, but the mother had stopped him.

"You" She said. "Do you see that box on the table?" Deidara's eyes saw a black box with pink flower decorations on it. He nodded. "Open it for me and take out an envelope. I want you to hold on to that and give it to Sakura-chan when it's time"

"When will I know, yeah?" Deidara asked.

The mother smiled. "You will. I know you will take care of her for me. Everything will be explained in time"

Soon Sakura came back into the room with a glass of water and three pills. "Here you go mother"

"Thank you dear" the mother said. "I think you two should leave. I don't want to get you in trouble"

"You're right. I'll visit again soon" Sakura said with a smile.

"I can't wait. I hope to see you again Deidara-san" She said. Deidara had hid the envelope in his bag as he nodded.

**XxXxXxX**

"When will you been launching the attack?" A deep voice asked.

Orochimaru had his back turned to him as he looked outside the window. "A few days before Sakura-chan's wedding. Konoha will hear about the new king and queen and won't be ready for our secret attack."

"What if they are?" the voice asked again.

"Then it will be useless to use Sakura-chan, wouldn't it?" Orochimaru said

"On the contrary, I think I could find good use of her. She is the goddaughter of Queen Tsunade"

"Your point?" Orochimaru questioned.

"We can use her against Konoha. The Queen would do anything for her"

"Such as surrendering to us" Orochimaru said.

"Exactly"

Kabuto felt nervous as he heard the two sinister men laugh about their plan.

**XxXxXxX**

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she bowed to the queen. "I had just gotten a report from Shikamaru-san"

"What is it? When is Orochimaru planning the attack?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya was just listening from his throne.

"They didn't find that out yet. But they did find out that there is actually a princess of Sound and is going to be married off to Orochimaru's godson."

"God-son?" Tsunade said surprised.

"Tobi…." Jiraiya said bitterly.

"You know him" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded at his wife.

"Never liked that brat. I had met him once. It was before Orochimaru had attacked the village. Tobi was 13 at the time. To me it was like he had a two-face. Like the one he usually wears covers up his true self. I have a feeling he's more sinister than Orochimaru. If he became king of Sound, it would be bad to all the enemy kingdoms."

"Do you have information about the princess?" Jiraiya asked. Shizune shook their head. Some of the spies had information about her, but they somehow become ruined once leaving the sound border. It's like there's something stopping other people from finding out the Princess' identity. It is said that she is kept isolated from the main building. Temari-san, the sister of King Gaara is actually one of the ladies-in-waiting for the Princess and is actually really close to her."

"Well, they found a lot on the first few days." Tsunade said as she closed her eyes. "As of now, just keep our guards ready for any surprised attacks."

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 3 is now finished. Deidara and Sakura had finally met. What was the letter Sakura's 'mother' had given Deidara. Will it give Deidara more information about Sakura? Will Sakura be able to find out about her real life? Find out next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please review.**

**-Kumiko**


	4. Jade Ace

**Hello everyone! As you guys probably noticed, I changed the title for this story. I thought the previous title didn't sound good and when I was listening to 'Love Story" by Taylor Swift, it reminded me of this story. Well let's carry on with this story shall we? Let's see what happens in this chapter.**

**XxXxXxX**

"Princess" Matsuri tried to wake up the Princess. Removing the blankets from the Princess, Matsuri's purple eyes widened as she moved her blond bangs. "Not again…"

"Um…is she not waking up yet?" Hinata asked in the main room.

"Oh no, she'll wake up in a couple minutes…" Matsuri assured her. Hinata took a step closer, eager to steal a glance at the sleeping princess. Matsuri immediately closed the white curtains.

"Hinata-san, please go and fetch Temari-chan for me" Matsuri ordered with a smile. Hinata's eyes widened as she bowed.

"Y-yes, right away" Hinata soon left the room. A couple minutes later, Sakura had awakened.

Sakura blinked her eyes as she let out a yawn. She soon felt pain in her left arm.

"Ouch" Sakura said as she gripped her arm. Looking at it, she saw a wound.

"You did it again didn't you, Sakura?" Temari said as she entered the bedroom. Sakura let out a sheepish smile. Temari sighed. She could never stay mad at Sakura. She was just too adorable. "Let me see your arm. Matsuri get a bowl of water and a towel." Matsuri nodded as she left the room.

"It's not too deep. It's best if you were a sleeve dress today. Just take it easier now" Temari said.

"Yeah, yeah" Sakura said.

"So how was it?" Temari asked. Sakura frowned.

"It was awful. When I went around town with Kankuro, there were soldiers trying to imprison a man for stealing food for his siblings. I tried to stop it and got hurt. Kankuro sent the solider that harmed me to the dungeon." Sakura said. "I can't forgive Orochimaru-sama"

"I know how you feel Sakura-chan. But there's nothing you can do. Please just leave this alone. I've heard that there are other kingdoms planning to go against this Kingdom. Let them do the job. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." Temari said.

"Temari-chan..." Sakura whispered.

"Come, its breakfast time" Sakura nodded as she got ready to change. Temari walked out of the house as she looked up at the kingdom.

_Orochimaru, we will be bringing you down and get revenge for what you did to us seven years ago_

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura entered the large dining room to see Orochimaru and Tobi already seated down.

"You're late" Orochimaru said as Sakura took her seat.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said bowing her head. Orochimaru eyed her as he looked at her left arm but said nothing. Tobi just waved his hand.

"Tobi isn't mad. Come and eat Sakura-chan" Tobi said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Tobi-san" Sakura said. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"Sakura, shut up and eat" Orochimaru said in strong voice.

"S-Sorry, that was rude of me" Sakura said as she looked away.

"No worries. Will Sakura-chan accompany Tobi for a walk around the kingdom today?" Tobi asked.

"S-Sure" Sakura said.

"Don't take too long. Today is the day we will introduce the village to their new King" Orochimaru said. "Wear a mask when the ceremony starts. There are supposedly spies around the Kingdom. Wouldn't want anyone to know your identity, now would we?"

"Spies?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Spies from our enemies. They might be after you or Tobi himself. You know since I'm stepping down from the throne. If they defeated Tobi, the kingdom would be no more. But don't worry your pretty little head. It's nothing to fret about" Orochimaru smiled.

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone met up at the meeting spot. Sai had come to pick up Naruto and the others.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Today is the day we get to be introduced to the new King of Sound and the new Queen" Temari said.

"We actually get to see the Princess!" Ino said.

"You haven't seen her yet? You girls are like the Ladies-in-waiting" Naruto said.

"I-I almost got to see her today" Hinata confessed.

"What! Really!" Ino said. "I wonder if she really pretty. I can't wait to see her"

Temari said nothing as she had to hold the theory in her mind. The Princess of Sound was actually the Princess of Konoha. She didn't want to say anything until she was sure.

I have planned out jobs for each of you guys now. The girls will be staying with the Princess to protect her from Orochimaru's clutches. Kankuro, Sai, and Kisame will stay with the girls, to offer protection. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Deidara will be doing research around Konoha and protecting the citizens. Some of the guards have been abusing their authority and imprisoning and killing innocent people. It's your job to stop them.

"Finally some action!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasori will be watching over Orochimaru and the new king. Kakashi and Itachi will have to disguise as well." Temari said. "Since Orochimaru is from your Kingdom, there will be a chance that he might recognize you. Sasori is okay since you never met him"

Trumpets were heard, signaling that the ceremony was about to start.

"Let's go. It had begun. Girls come with me. We need to pick up the Princess." Temari said. The girls nodded as the followed Temari.

"Everyone, you guys know your jobs. Perform them well" Shikamaru said. "Now go to your stations"

**XxXxXxX**

"Everyone, we are gathered today to introduce you to the future King and Queen of Sound." Kabuto announced as everyone clapped. Most were not pleased with the fact that their future King was wickeder than Orochimaru. But they were glad that Lady Sakura was the Queen but felt sad for her as well.

Naruto and the gang had reached the square plaza as they looked up to see Kabuto next to Orochimaru. It took most of their will power not to jump him right now. Looking next to them was the future King and Queen.

"Why does he have a mask on?" Kisame whispered. Other people in the crowd were asking the same question.

"The Queen is wearing a mask as well" Sasori commented. "We should be careful of the two especially the new King.

"But Temari said that the Princess wasn't bad" Naruto said.

"It could have been all an act" Sasuke said. "We can't be too sure."

"I've met him once" Kakashi said.

"When?" Neji asked.

"A year or two before the attack seven years ago. Orochimaru invited his god-son to introduce him to Naruto and Lady Sakura. I never liked him. There was…something off about him." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I understand how you feel Hatake" Itachi said. "I got that vibe from him as well"

Orochimaru took a step forward as he cleared his throat. "Everyone, it has been my great pleasure as being your King. But now it was time for me to step down and give the throne to my god-son Tobi."

Tobi had left the Princess' side as he walked up to Orochimaru. "Tobi can't wait to become the new king. Trust Tobi, this place will change" Tobi said.

"For the worse…" Deidara muttered. Some people in the crowd heard him as they nodded in agreement. Deidara looked around the crowd for a pink-haired girl. He had guessed that Sakura was a villager or something.

"Everyone, Tobi invite you to come to my wedding at the end of this March. There will also be a ball held on the 28th to celebrate the new Queen's birthday. Please come. Tobi will give you all a cookie" At that comment everyone had fallen to the ground.

"He's supposed to be worse than Orochimaru?" Naruto said.

"Now, let Tobi introduce you to Tobi's future wife" Tobi had stretched out a hand the Princess. Everyone looked up to see the Princess's face was covered. She was wearing a red silk robe as her hair was hidden. "She is the Princess of this Kingdom as you guys probably know. Talk to the crowd for Tobi"

The Princess had walked up to the platform. Temari and the girls were in line behind her.

"Thank you for coming. I hope to better these lands. Not just for the nobles but for you guys as well. I had also come from a village. I am from no noble blood. Please come to my birthday. I would be honored to have you all come" The crowd had cheered and applauded.

Temari leaned closer to the girls. "The Princess is well-loved here."

"She seems nice" Tenten commented.

"Can't judge a book by its cover" Ino said.

Temari ignored Ino's comment. "This is why I want to save her. Will you guys help me?"

"Of course" Hinata said.

"Most definitely" Tenten smiled.

"Sure" Ino said.

The girls looked up to see the Princess had bowed and walked up to them.

"T-Temari-chan, I'm going to go now" She said with a smile. She soon eyed the girls next to Temari. Hinata and the girls looked to see the Princess actually up close. The only think they saw was her eyes. The Princess soon left them on the platform.

"She had beautiful green eyes" Tenten said.

"She seems really pretty" Hinata said with a smile.

"She has a big forehead as well" Ino said in a sad tone.

"Ino-chan…" Hinata said.

"I'm okay. It was the first thing I saw. Sorry if I brought back sad memories. Anyhoo, aren't we supposed to follow her?"

"She can handle herself" Temari said with a smile.

**XxXxXxX**

"Since all of us are here" Orochimaru said. "I have been hearing rumors about a masked person interrupting my guards' job. Those who know information will be rewarded generously."

"It's no rumor" A person in the crowd said. He was an old man, but he looked pretty strong. "He will stop you Orochimaru. He will bring you down and save this village"

"Silence" Orochimaru hissed.

One of the guards went behind the old man and kicked him to his knees. "Are you rebelling against Orochimaru-sama?"

"You don't scare me!" The old man said.

"Hey! Stop it!" Naruto said but was held back by Kakashi.

"Good work new guard" Orochimaru said.

"Naruto, control yourself. You'll blow our cover" Kakashi whispered.

"Imprison him. Those who oppose against Orochimaru will be punished" Kabuto said as he threw a spear and sliced the old man by his side.

"Dad" A young woman went to her father's side.

"Might as well kill him" The guard said as he was about to stab the old man by the heart.

"NO!" The old man's daughter screamed as she covered her father. The guard had stopped when he was kicked in the face.

The lady opened her eyes as she smiled. "Jade Ace-sama"

"Take your father and go" Jade Ace said as the lady nodded and took her father to safety.

"Guards stop him!" Kabuto ordered. Jade Ace smirked as he jumped in the air and balanced one a pole.

"It's the Jade Ace!" The crowd cheered.

"Jade Ace is here!"

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked one of the people in the crowds.

"Jade Ace has protected us from Orochimaru-sama's guards. When the guards abuse their authority, Jade Ace came out of nowhere and helped us. He's our hope to stop Orochimaru-sama."

"Who are you?" Tobi asked eying the new person. The person was small for a boy. His dark jade cape covered his boy from neck down. His black mask hid most of his face, but Tobi could see his jade eyes glaring at him. His short red hair was covered by his matching hat.

"Are you deaf? I'm the Jade Ace, ready to kick your ass" Jade Ace said with a smirk.

"He looks pretty hot" Ino whispered.

"Protect Tobi-sama" The captain of the guards ordered.

"I won't attack you yet." Jade Ace said. "Besides, your lame guard can't protect you for long"

"What!" The captain said.

Jade Ace just laughed as he stuck out his tongue. "Till next time" He soon disappeared.

"What's with the commotion?" the Princess asked as she ran to Temari.

"Don't worry Princess. We will have guards protecting you from this Jade Ace." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama, I already set up guards to protect the Princess' quarters. She'll be safe, I promise" Temari said.

"Very good Temari. I know I can trust you when it comes to the Princess' safety." Orochimaru said. "Make sure she gets back to her quarters." Orochimaru took a glance at Ino and the girls as they bowed their heads.

"Let's go back to your quarters" Temari said as she led the Princess away.

"So what happened out there?" Sakura asked.

"This hot guy came and save an old man" Ino said.

"Ignore her Princess. She's always like this" Tenten said. Sakura let out a little laugh.

"You three must be my new Ladies-in-waiting" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm Tenten. The loud one here is Ino and the one next to you is Hinata" Tenten introduced.

"I'm delighted to meet you all. Sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier. You see, it's kinda hard for me to trust people working for the kingdom and I don't have that much friends here except for Temari-chan, Matsuri-chan, and Kankuro-kun. It's dreadful here in the kingdom, so I like to go out a lot and talk to the villagers and play with the kids."

"T-That's very nice of you" Hinata said.

"Why is it dreadful here? You have people on their hands and knees serving you." Ino said.

"It would be nice, if you weren't sold and forced to live here" Sakura said.

Ino's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know"

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. Oh no, I haven't even introduced myself. My name Saki"

Temari raised an eyebrow at Sakura but said nothing.

"That's a nice name. It's hard to say Princess all the time." Ino complained.

Sakura laughed. "Would you like to have tea with me later in the afternoon?"

"We'd love to" The three said.

"Great, see you three later" Sakura smiled as she entered her room with Temari following suit. Closing the door, Temari sighed.

"Why did you say your name was Saki?" Temari asked.

"They seemed nice, but I felt like I shouldn't tell them my real name. Not yet, that is" Sakura said.

Temari made a face. "This girl. I swear one day you're gonna get caught"

Sakura laughed. "Until I do, I'll do it as long as I can"

"So have you seen Deidara any time this week?" Temari asked changing the subject.

"T-Temari! How can you ask that? I'm getting married by the end of this month" Sakura said her face turning red.

"Why are you blushing? You like him don't you!" Temari said.

"No I don't!" Sakura said.

"You can't lie to me. I can read you like an open book" Sakura pouted.

"Okay, maybe I'm starting to be attracted to him, but nothing more. We're not even friends. Just two people hanging out once and a while."

"Is he nice?" Temari asked.

"Not even" Sakura made a noise. "He's very cocky, to the point of being overconfident."

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"He thinks he's so cool with his art. Just this Monday he was teaching me how to mold clay and he made fun of me saying his was better." Sakura complained.

"He seems interesting" Temari commented.

"I guess so. The good thing about him is that he doesn't treat me like a princess or something, just a normal person." Sakura said with a smile.

"Does he know you're the Princess?" Temari said as she began to get the tea ready.

"Um, no" Sakura said.

"Ha, no wonder" Temari laughed. "But I'm glad you met Deidara"

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"…because he was able to make you happy again. You're not moping around as much. You're louder and energetic. Give him my thanks."

**XxXxXxX**

"I want the guards to turn in Jade Ace if they ever see him again. When he's caught, I want a public execution!" Orochimaru said as he banged his fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. I'll do my very best" Kabuto said.

"I know you will, Kabuto"

"Just let him be" Tobi said. "Tobi thinks this Jade Ace is very interesting. Tobi wants to battle with him one of these days."

"Suit yourself" Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto left the room.

Tobi raised a hand to his mask as he took it off to reveal red eyes with a boyish face.

"Jade Ace, I will find you. And once I do, I will kill you" Tobi said.

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Jade Ace had made his appearance. Will he be helping Naruto and the gang with their mission? Sorry there wasn't a DeiSaku moment in this chapter. I promise there will be one in the next chapter. Please review everyone.**

**-Kumiko**


	5. Idenity discovered?

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino sat nervously at the eat table with Temari. This could be their chance to see the Princess' face. They already knew that she had green eyes and a wide forehead.

"Where is she?" Tenten asked.

"She had to set up preparations for her birthday party. It is coming in a week" Temari said smiling.

"The 28th of March." Ino said with a sad smile.

"Is there something wrong with the date?" Temari asked

"That was my best friend's birthday." Ino said.

"The Princess of Konoha's birthday?" Temari asked.

"Yeah" Hinata said. Temari's theory began to seem more correct.

"I see" Temari said. It was quiet as everyone could hear someone walking into the Princess' room.

"Shh! She's coming!" Ino said excitedly. As the door opened, Kakashi came in with a smile.

"The Princess has to cancel the tea time today. Something has come up. I was told that Orochimaru is talking to the Princess right now" Kakashi announced.

"Aw man" Tenten pouted.

"Well its night time. We should all go to bed" Temari said. Soon Matsuri came in the room.

"Temari-san! Oh Temari-san, it's horrible!" Matsuri said.

"Matsuri, what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"It's the Princess!" Matsuri cried. Temari's eyes widened as she grabbed Matsuri's shoulders tightly.

"What happened to her?" Temari asked.

"Her mother. Her mother had died this afternoon. Orochimaru-sama had just informed the Princess. She's nowhere to be found" Matsuri cried.

"Damn it. Okay everyone, split up and find the Princess" Kakashi ordered. Everyone nodded as they left the room.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura entered her room as she tried to stop her tears. Orochimaru had informed her that her mother had passed away. Her house had also been burnt down. She couldn't stop crying as she went outside. It was a full moon.

"Mother, why did you leave me?" Sakura said as she pulled her knees under her chin and continued to cry into the night. She thought Orochimaru was supposed to be helping her mother with medicine. Wasn't that the deal to have her become the princess of Sound? Her mother didn't even leave her anything.

She needed someone to talk to. She wanted to talk to Temari or Kankuro, but there were supposedly spies in the Kingdom. She had a feeling that Temari and Kankuro weren't from Sound to begin with. She always saw Temari with a fan necklace; a necklace that could only be found in the Kingdom of Suna. Kankuro was seen with giant puppets. Puppeteers were only found in Suna as well. She wasn't sure though.

Then there was Deidara. She hadn't seen him in weeks. The last time they saw each other was when they went to her mother's house. She couldn't believe she was going to say this but she missed him, even if they haven't known each other that well. His presence was comforting and she needed that right now. She needed him.

"_Here" Deidara said as he went through his backpack. "If you're ever in a pinch or just need a friend, use this, yeah"_

_Sakura watched as Deidara pulled out a clay bird._

"_What is that?" Sakura asked._

"_I made it myself. It moves by itself. So just same my name and it will contact me and I'll come right to you, yeah"_

Sakura sadly smiled as she took out the small clay bird and brought it close to her as she looked like she was praying.

"Deidara, I need you right now…" Sakura whispered as she watched the bird come alive and chirped at her. In an instance, it flew into the night.

**XxXxXxX**

Long pink hair…

Big green eyes…

Warm smile…

Arg! She had been haunting him all week. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He hadn't seen her for weeks, and to tell the truth, he missed her.

'**Deidara, I need you right now…'**

Deidara's eyes widened. That was Sakura's voice. He looked at his tent to see the clay bird he made for Sakura.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey Sasori, what do you think is wrong with him?" Naruto asked as he was eating an apple. Sasori looked up from his book and shrugged.

"There are many things wrong with Deidara" Sasori said. Naruto held back a laugh. "But I've never seen Deidara act like this before"

"Yeah. Something seems to be bugging him. Is it just me, or have you noticed him always walking around a lot a few weeks back. He'd always have this smile when he came back" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin to think about it. A light bulb had magically lit up in Naruto's head as his expression began to resemble that of a cat.

"Deidara is seeing someone" Naruto said as he chuckled quietly enough for only Sasori to hear him.

"Do you really think that Naruto" Sasori asked.

"Look. If Deidara leaves again tonight, and comes back late, that means he is seeing someone. I bet you a month of no ramen" Naruto said.

"If you win?" Sasori asked.

Naruto grinned. "You have to buy me ramen for a whole month"

"Deal" Sasori said as they secretly shook hands.

The two watched as Deidara began to walk up to them.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, okay? I'll be back soon, yeah" Deidara told them.

Naruto grinned as Sasori frowned. "Take as long as you want"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment but said nothing. "Weirdo, yeah" Deidara muttered as he left the camp site.

As he was walking through the forest, he noticed that he was actually getting closer to the Princess' Quarters. Curiosity rose in him. What did the Princess look like? He knew he shouldn't get close. It would jeopardize the mission for everyone by getting caught, but he couldn't help it.

"One peek wouldn't hurt, right, yeah?" Deidara asked himself as he slowly and quietly got closer. The only thing separating him and the Princess's Quarters was the large pond surrounding the place. Examining the Quarters, he thought it was really beautiful. Red rails surrounded the Quarters. The building was a crème color with cherry blossoms carefully detailed on it. Compared to the Castle and this, it seemed more innocent and peaceful. It had the oriental style to it.

Listening carefully, Deidara not only heard the sounds of a waterfall nearby, but he could hear the sounds of crying? He needed to get closer.

Deidara went a little passed the edge of the forest he was standing on. Looking up, there seemed to be a large building with someone crying in front of it. The building had to be the Princess' room, so the person in front of it had to be the Princess. Getting a closer look at the Princess, he was left shocked.

"S-Sakura is the Princess, yeah?!" Deidara said in shocked. His shock had made him slip and fall into the pond getting the Princess' attention.

SPLASH!

Sakura had looked up from her crying and looked to her left as she stared at her pond to see someone coming up. Long blond hair was covering the person's face as there was a frog sitting on a lily pad.

Sakura wiped her tears as she got closer to the edge. Her eyes widened when she realized who was in the water.

"I-Ino! Are you okay?" Sakura asked shocked.

Under his hair, Deidara made a face. 'She thinks I'm that loud mouth?' Ino's face entered his mind. But that was the least of his problems. All this time, he was actually talking to the Princess of Sound? Man, he was in deep shit.

"I'm not Ino, yeah" Deidara said. He could hear a gasp from Sakura.

"D-Deidara?" Sakura said as she fell back down on her butt in shock. "H-Hang on, let me take you into my room and get your dried off. I'll serve some tea as well."

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara sat on the floor quietly as Sakura was drying him off. Sakura had Deidara's things dried off outside.

"What were you doing around here?" Sakura asked.

"…" Deidara said nothing. Sakura had a mad face on as she frowned.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sakura asked a different question.

"I have no reasons to answer to a liar, yeah" Deidara finally said. Sakura was immediately offended.

"A liar?!" Sakura repeated.

"Yes! When were you going to tell me you were the Princess of Sound, Huh Sakura…if that is your real name, yeah" Deidara said as he stood up and glared at Sakura who had fallen to the floor.

"Don't start calling me a liar!" Sakura said as she too had gotten up. Sakura moved her face closer to Deidara's. Deidara immediately took a step back as she shoved her finger at his chest. "I never lied to you at all. AND YOU! When were you going to tell me you were actually a spy? Traveler my ass! Were you just using me to get information? Is that why you befriended me? Is that it?"

Deidara felt his back touch the cold wall. All of a sudden he felt guilty.

"I-It's not that. I missed you…yeah" Deidara said with a light blush on his complexion. He soon looked away from her face.

Sakura's green eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face. "We definitely need to talk" Sakura said as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

The two sat down as Sakura had served the tea. "So, will you tell me the truth Deidara, if that is your real name" Sakura asked.

"I didn't lie to you about my name. I was a traveler four years ago. But I met up with a friend and he took me to his Kingdom where I became a part of them, yeah" Deidara said.

"What kingdom?" Sakura asked.

"Classified, yeah" Deidara said as he took a sip of his coffee. Sakura pouted.

"Are we still friends?" Sakura asked. Deidara looked at her as he raised an eyebrow. She really wanted to be friends with him!

"What, are you that desperate to have me by your side? I don't blame you, yeah" Deidara joked. Sakura playfully punched him as she laughed.

"I take it we're still friends?" Sakura said with a big smile. Deidara nodded.

"What about you Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura is my real name. As you know, I was sold to Orochimaru-sama to become the princess of Sound. In return, he was supposed to support my mother with medical. B-But, earlier today, I was informed that she died. I-I didn't get to say goodbye…"

Deidara suddenly remembered talking to her mother that day.

"_You" She said. "Do you see that box on the table?" Deidara's eyes saw a black box with pink flower decorations on it. He nodded. "Open it for me and take out an envelope. I want you to hold on to that and give it to Sakura-chan when it's time"_

"_When will I know, yeah?" Deidara asked. _

_The mother smiled. "You will. I know you will take care of her for me. Everything will be explained in time"_

It was time to give her that letter.

"Hey, Sakura. I need to give you something, yeah" Deidara said as he got up and went to his back to take out an envelope.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as she opened the envelope/

"Remember that day I went with you to visit your mother? She gave me something to give to you when the time was right. She knew she was going to die soon, so I guess she trusted me to give this to you and-"Deidara stopped in his sentence when he heard Sakura begin to cry again as she was reading the letter.

Deidara went behind her as she immediately rested her back against his chest. He could feel her trembling. Looking over her shoulder, he began to read the letter in his head.

**Sakura,**

**By the time you are reading this letter, I have already gone into the afterlife to be with your father. We have kept a deep secret from you. I believe it's time to know your real life and the future ahead of you. We aren't your real parents. You were given to us by a soldier who risked his life to protect you seven years ago. We don't know what he was protecting you from, but we promised him we would treat you like our own daughter. With his last breath, he thanked us with a smile and died as you were crying in my arms. I'm sorry for lying to you all these years, but please know that my love you was real and I will always be watching over you from above, watching you grow and live your life. **

**You are probably wondering why I gave you off to Lord Orochimaru. He was the one who killed my husband, and your foster father. Orochimaru must have realized you true identity and wanted you to go live with him in the kingdom, but your father refused. So Orochimaru killed him. After a few years, he must have known about my illness. He told me what your true identity was. He promised me that he would reveal everything he knew about you to you if I let you become the Princess of Sound. As crazy as it sounded, I believed him because I wanted you to be happy.**

**In time you will find out who you truly are and you life before you were given to us seven years ago. You just have to be yourself. All the missing pieces of the puzzle will come to you in time. Be safe. Remember, there are many people that love you and care for your safety, me being one of them.**

**Love Mom.**

Sakura continued to cry as Deidara was the one who put the letter back in the envelope. Deidara could tell she was lost and confused.

"W-Who am I?" Sakura asked after she managed to stop crying. Deidara was holding her in his arms as he was making rolling patterns on her back. The two were outside her room where she had been crying an hour before. His back was against the rail.

"You're Sakura, yeah" Deidara said in a soft voice.

"Who am I really? If I'm not the real daughter of my foster parents or really from the Sound Country at all, who am I?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out in time. I'll even help you, yeah" Deidara said.

"Really? Would you really help me Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yeah" Deidara said with a smile.

"T-Thank…y-"Deidara looked down to see Sakura had fallen asleep. Slowly, he lifted her into his arms as he brought her inside her room. Gently putting her on the bed, he tucked her in and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead.

"Night, yeah" Deidara soon fled into the night not noticing that Temari had seen the whole scene.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto stretched his arms as he looked to see Sasori and Deidara sleeping. It was morning as he unzipped the tent. He was greeted by a mad Temari with a large fan in her arms.

"Wake him up" Temari growled.

"W-Wake who up?" Naruto asked.

"Deidara!" Temari said as she used her fan to cause a large gust of wind towards Naruto. Naruto immediately ducked as the trees behind him were cut to pieces.

"DEIDARA!" Naruto cried as he ran into the tent and pushed Deidara up.

"Sorry, every man for himself!" Naruto said as he zipped the tent up.

"Naruto, what the heck is going on, yeah?" Deidara asked as he yawned. He soon felt someone pull him by the collar.

"What the heck? Yeah" Deidara looked up to see Temari dragging him away from the campsite.

"You sit" Temari said as she stabbed her fan into the ground. "What were you doing with the Princess last night?"

"You mean Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You were giving a mission! Yet, here you are sneaking around the Princess' Quarters? What will happen if the Princess finds out you're a spy from Konoha? Or worse, she finds out I'm a spy myself? Have you ever thought about that? Not only are you putting yourself in jeopardy, you're putting the whole mission at risk. If Orochimaru found out, he would immediately cause a war against our kingdoms" Temari said as she hit him in the head with her fan.

"Sakura and I are friends. Nothing more, just relax, yeah" Deidara said clutching the bump on his head.

"As long as you're not caught by Orochimaru, Tobi, Kabuto, or anyone not with us, you can see Sakura-chan, but under my watch!" Temari said.

"She was crying last night, yeah…" Deidara said as Temari looked at him. "Her mother died yesterday. Sakura isn't really the Princess of Sound. The woman that died was actually her foster mother. They found her seven years ago."

Temari was silent. Her theory of Sakura being the Princess of Konoha just seemed to be getting more correct each day. Not only did she have the looks of the supposedly dead Princess, but the Princess of Konoha was considered dead seven years ago. Seven years ago, Sakura's foster parents found her because a ninja at the brink of death came to them to protect her from something.

"Oh Deidara, tell your group that there will be another meeting at the campsite later on today. Shikamaru wants to discuss something. I won't be able to attend because I have to watch over Sakura." Temari said as she left Deidara.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey everybody!" Naruto said as everyone sat down around the campsite.

"There's something we need to discuss" Shikamaru said.

"And what's that?" Itachi asked.

"The Jade Ace" Shikamaru said. Everyone was silent.

"It's about time we talked about him" Neji said.

"I'm pretty curious about him, myself" Kakashi said.

"From what I heard from the citizens, the Jade Ace protects them when the guards abuse their authority. And from what we heard and saw yesterday, the Jade Ace is against Orochimaru and the Kingdom." Shikamaru said.

"W-We should talk to him and ask him to join our force" Hinata suggested.

"I thought of that as well" Shikamaru said.

"But how will we be able to contact him? We don't even know what he looks like" Ino said.

"Hopefully he will make another appearance today. I need at least four people to come with me into the city to look around for him."

"I want to go!" Naruto said, raising his hand.

"I'll go as well" Tenten volunteered.

"So will me" Sasuke said.

"I'll be the fourth person to go" Sasori said.

"Okay, everyone else go back to your mission job" Shikamaru ordered.

"Hey, what about me, yeah?" Deidara asked. "I'm going to be by myself at the camp"

"Oh, I have a perfect idea for what Deidara can do" Kisame said as he chuckled evilly. Deidara gulped. He hoped it wasn't anything too drastic.

-

-

-

-

-

**Hmmm. Deidara and Sakura have another meeting and finally find out what the other was…well almost. Who is this Jade Ace person? Hopefully we'll find out next chapter. Please review everyone :]**

**Love Kumiko**


	6. Happy Birthday Sakura

**I wanted to update today since today is Sakura Haruno's birthday and that's what this chapter was pretty much about. People have been asking me that since this story is kinda based on Romeo and Juliet, are they going to die? I can't answer that question. That would just ruin the story. Another question is who is the Jade Ace? His identity will be revealed as the chapters keep coming. I have been leaving clues about his identity but people haven't put them all together yet. Haha it's okay though, that just makes the story more interesting right? And this isn't a copy of RomeoXJuliet as someone asked me. I've seen the show but what happens in the show isn't what happens in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.  
**

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Deidara grumbled as he walked around the town. "Stupid Kisame! Why do I have to dress up as a girl, yeah?!" Deidara was wearing as brown dress with a white apron over it. His whole hair was down. Anyone would mistaken him for Ino…maybe just a little.

"Oh man it up Deidara!" Tenten said. "Now, get ready! Sasori is coming with one of the guards."

Deidara and Tenten passed a bread stand as Deidara grabbed a bag and slowly made way with it. Tenten turned around to see the guard had noticed it.

"You, did you see that?!" He asked Sasori.

"Yeah" Sasori said. Their plan was working.

"You, woman with the long blond hair!" The soldier called out. Deidara began to make a face. Tenten had to wrap her arm around his right hand and pinched him to hold him still.

"Don't blow you're cover, you idiot!" Tenten whispered.

"Hey, I was calling you out!" The soldier said as he pulled Deidara by the hair. People in the streets watched as Deidara was pulled to the ground.

"Hey, watch it with the hair, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Shut up!" The soldier said as he was about to strike Deidara. Deidara never felt the hit as he looked to see the Jade Ace by his side. It was like he came out of nowhere.

"J-Jade Ace!" The soldier said shocked. The soldier cried out in pain as Jade Ace broke his wrist. He was soon sent flying to a nearby fruit stand. The Jade Ace looked down at Deidara. Deidara looked closely to see his jade eyes widen. Why was he so surprised about? Deidara looked down to see that the wig he was wearing had come off and the things that were forming his boobs were falling out of his dress.

"Oh…whoops?" Deidara said. Tenten slapped her forehead.

More guards began to run to the scene.

"Run" Jade Ace said as he began to make his way out of the scene.

"Wait, we need to talk to you!" Tenten yelled. "Deidara, let's go!" Tenten pulled Deidara by the collar and ran after the Jade Ace.

Naruto and Shikamaru watched as the Jade Ace ran pass them.

"There's our target!" Shikamaru said. "Let's go!" Shikamaru looked to see Naruto had already gone after him.

"Damn it" Shikamaru said.

Jade Ace flipped up to the roofs as he tried to lose his pursuers.

"Hey you!" Naruto called out. "Wait, we need to talk to you!"

The Jade Ace turned around as he threw multiply kunai at Naruto. Naruto did a flip as the kunai hit most of Orochimaru's followers behind him.

"Hey, thanks!" Naruto said. He soon was surprised to see the Jade Ace attack him.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted as he kicked the Jade Ace away from him.

"Why are you following me?" Jade Ace asked as he began to run away. Naruto followed after.

"Stop running away. We're on the same side!" Naruto said. Jade Ace said nothing as he took out his sword. Naruto took his out as well. "Damn it. If you want a fight, I'm going to give you one"

"Bring it" Jade Ace said as their swords met. The others finally arrived to see Naruto and the Jade Ace fighting.

"Leave it to Naruto to always fight" Sasuke said.

"Hey, he's the one who wanted to fight instead of talk!" Naruto said as he tried to punch Jade Ace in the face. The Jade Ace dodged it as he bent down and kicked Naruto in the stomach.

"He's good" Shikamaru commented.

"We need him to join us against Orochimaru and the new king" Sasuke said.

"He can help us save Saki-sama" Tenten said.

"Saki-sama?" Sasori questioned.

"That's the Princess' name" Tenten explained.

Deidara noticed that Naruto and the Jade Ace was fighting near the cliff.

"Naruto, watch out for the cliff, yeah" Deidara shouted.

"I know that Deidara!" Naruto said as he tried to move back.

Naruto noticed that the Jade Ace was surprised by something. He took the chance to get the Jade Ace, but his opponent had fallen off the cliff.

"JADE ACE" Naruto called out as he tried to grab the Jade Ace's hand.

The Jade Ace just did a flip as he dove into the river below.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"He got away" Naruto said.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was the 28th of March as the kingdom was busy getting everything ready for the Princess' birthday. It had been the talk of the town. The dress code: you had to wear a mask and wear something formal. What you had to do: Have fun.

"Lady Sakura, you're turning 17 today, isn't that grand!" Matsuri said as she put Sakura's hair half up. She then inserted little flowers in her hair as well.

"You're going to be 17 and going to be married in a few days…"Temari said as she put Sakura's mask on. "I can't believe it"

"Me neither…" Sakura muttered.

"You're mother would be proud to see you like this, your real one and foster one. You're in good health and loved by everyone." Temari said as she helped Sakura up. "Now, suck in"

Sakura did as she was told as Temari zipped up her dress.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The gang was having a last minute meeting at the campsite.

"Okay, everyone is invited to the Princess' birthday. This will give us a chance to gather information since guards will be drinking there." Kakashi said.

"Hopefully Orochimaru or Tobi gets drunk as well." Itachi said.

"I know I will" Kisame smiled.

"Just don't cause any big scenes okay. I don't want anyone to give our identities away to anyone. Do you hear me?" Shikamaru ordered. For some reason, Deidara felt like Shikamaru was saying that to him. Did Temari tell him and the others about his encounter with the Princess?

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he punched his fist in the air.

Everyone entered the kingdom as they were amazed at the decorations around the ballroom. The ballroom had an open roof as anyone could see the stars above. As they stepped foot, they were greeted by Kabuto and Tobi who was holding a plate of cookies.

"He was serious about the cookies…" Everyone muttered as Tobi looked at them.

"Tobi made cookies!" Tobi said as he handed each guest a cookie.

Deidara and Tobi met eye to eye.

"Tobi thanks you for coming" Tobi said as he handed Deidara a cookie.

"Thanks for the invite…" Deidara said not really interested.

Tobi narrowed his eyes as he watched Deidara walk away and walked outside to the balcony.

"Tobi doesn't like him…" Tobi said to Kabuto.

"You don't like anyone" Kabuto commented.

Orochimaru entered the party and it was soon silent. Behind him trailed Sakura with Temari and Matsuri.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to our Princess' birthday. Please let's all have fun." Orochimaru said as he walked away. Sakura took a deep breath as she looked around the room. There were so many people. She spotted her ladies in waiting with a group of other people. A few she happened to have met when going around town and others that seemed familiar but she never met.

As Sakura began to descend down from the top of the stairs the music began to play once more. People began to come to her and greet her happy birthday. All Sakura could do was smile and walk around.

"That's the Princess…" Temari said.

"Her hair is pink…" Itachi commented.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Temari asked.

"No, it's just that Sakura had pink hair as well" Itachi said as he continued to watch the Princess move around.

"They look like…" Naruto said as he frowned. "Brings back memories…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she held onto his hand.

"I'm fine…" Naruto reassured Hinata. "I just miss her that's all. Besides that can't be Sakura. She's gone…"

This just made Temari's theory more correct. She couldn't say anything though.

Everyone was dancing and having fun but everyone was wondering where the Princess was.

Sakura had snuck outside as she felt the cold air on her skin. It felt good since it was hot outside.

"I want to get out of here…" Sakura said. The balcony wasn't that hair and she was capable of jumping down and landing safely. So that's what she did, she jumped.

Instead of landing on the ground she landed on something else that was hard and warm. She could feel the warm breath on her face. Looking down she saw that she was on top of someone.

"D-Deidara?" Sakura said as she quickly got up.

"Damn, that hurt, yeah" Deidara said as he slowly got up.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" Sakura asked.

"I should be asking you this question. It's your birthday party anyways, yeah" Deidara said.

"It was getting hot so I went outside. You?" Sakura said as she helped Deidara get up.

"I didn't want to be inside. That Tobi guy annoyed me" Deidara said. "Are you going to go back inside to the party, yeah?"

"I don't want to." Sakura said.

"Then do you want to kill some time with me, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I'd love to" Sakura said with a bright smile.

"Okay, come with me, yeah" Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand as Deidara looked around making sure no one was around.

Deidara took out some clay as he began to mold a bird.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

Deidara smirked. "Just watch, yeah"

Deidara dropped the bird on the ground as he grew bigger.

"More black magic?!" Sakura said as her eyes shined with excitement.

Deidara chuckled as he ruffled Sakura's hair. "You're so cute when you do that" Sakura blushed but went and checked out the magical thing in front of her. Her eyes widened when Deidara lifted her up.

"Hop on, I'm going to take you out for a ride, yeah" Deidara said. He hopped on behind her as held her tight from behind.

"Hang on" The bird soon began to fly up into the sky. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt them going up. After a couple seconds Sakura looked up to see that they were flying. Sakura looked down to see the Sound Kingdom from above.

"T-This is amazing!" Sakura said.

"Let's go look around, yeah" Deidara said as they began to fly west.

"Look at all those lights down there!" Sakura said as she happened to point down at the Kingdom of Sound.

"That's where I came from" Deidara said. "That's the Kingdom of Konoha, yeah."

"What's with all the lights?" Sakura asked.

"Today, the Queen is having event to remember the Princess of Konoha. You probably didn't know but Orochimaru is from Konoha actually. He attacked this Kingdom and killed the Princess in the process. Everyone was upset, yeah." Deidara said.

"How awful…" Sakura said. "I'm so sorry for your Kingdom's lost"

"Don't worry about it. I never met the Princess anyways. She died when she was seven." Deidara said. "Let me show you other places, yeah"

The two flew in the night as they passed by the large lake. Deidara lowered them down as Sakura was able to touch the water with her hand. Sakura giggled as she was able to splash some on Deidara.

"You think that's funny, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sakura watched as Deidara had pushed her off the bird but had quickly grabbed her by the wrist. Sakura's feet glided across the water. She felt like she was flying.

"This is so fun!" Sakura laughed.

Deidara just smiled as they headed back to the party.

The two finally made it back as Sakura and Deidara landed on the balcony.

"I better go inside…" Sakura said. "Thank you for the trip Deidara."

"I better go as well, yeah" Deidara replied.

Sakura was about to go inside when she felt Deidara grab her by the hand. She felt warm soft lips touch her forehead. "Happy birthday Sakura, yeah"

"You want to owe this Princess a dance before you leave?" Sakura asked as she blushed.

"Sure"

The two entered the room as Sakura walked into the middle of the dance for. Everyone blushed as Deidara had walked to the other side and stuck his hand out.

Naruto and the gang were shocked. "IS THAT DEIDARA!" Everyone screamed in their mind.

Tobi watched from his throne as he glared at the man dancing with his future wife. Whoever that man was, he better watch it. Tobi had gotten up and walked to the dance floor.

As Deidara had twirled Sakura around, she was quickly grabbed by Tobi.

"Tobi is sorry to interfere but Tobi would like to dance with his fiancé" Tobi said.

Deidara didn't say anything as he let the two danced.

"Stay away from her…" Tobi said as he walked past Deidara. Deidara just glared at him as he walked away. Tobi had his arm around Sakura's shoulders as she looked around to see Deidara get lost in the crowd.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Just wanted to do a birthday thing since today is Sakura's birthday. Happy Birthday Sakura! More DeiSaku moments. When will the gang get to see who the Jade Ace is? Please review and wait for my next update.**


	7. Wedding

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Sakura was humming happily as she was fixing her hair in the mirror. Temari and Matsuri watched the princess with a knowing look on their faces.

"I wonder what has gotten the Princess to be so happy all of a sudden…" Temari began to ask.

"I wonder if it was her dance with Tobi-sama…" Matsuri said as she brought her face closer to Sakura's as she turned pink.

"Or maybe, it was her flying experience with Deidara" Temari said as Sakura turned bright red. "AHA! I knew it!"

"H-How did you know about that, Temari-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you sneak out of your own birthday party for a while" Temari said with a smirk.

"Two guys?" Matsuri said with a shocked gasp.

"C-Cut it out you two!" Sakura said as she put her hands onto her face. "I'm getting engaged to Tobi-sama tomorrow! Deidara is just a friend"

"We know!" Matsuri said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's head and brought her head to her chest. "We're just playing around. It must be an honor to marry someone as great as Tobi-sama"

"We've never even seen his face yet" Temari said. "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"Temari-chan, you have to be my maid of honor. And then Matsuri and the new girls can be my bride's maids."

"Haha, thanks. Maybe Sakura-sama can see his face after their wedding, if you know what I mean" Matsuri said with a wink. Sakura blushed again. "So, if this Deidara-san isn't much but a friend to you, can you introduce me?"

"Matsuri!" Sakura cried out as she banged her head on the table.

A knock was heard as Ino entered the room.

"Um Saki-sama, Tobi-sama wants you to meet him in a couple of minutes to help plan the wedding" Ino said.

"I'll meet him in meeting room" Sakura said. Ino tried to get a glimpse of Sakura's whole face but Matsuri pushed her out of the room.

"Thanks for the message" Matsuri said as she closed the door on Ino's face.

"Hmph, how rude…" Ino muttered.

Sakura sighed as she got up. "I'm going to take a walk around the village. Be back soon" Sakura said as Temari and Matsuri walked away.

"Okay" Matsuri said as she left.

"Don't get into any trouble" Temari warned her as she followed after Matsuri.

**XxXxXxX**

"Arg! The identity of the Jade Ace is pissing me off!" Naruto said before chowing down on his ramen.

"Maybe we should find another way to get him to join us. Just yelling and fighting him sure isn't the way…" Sai said while he looked at Naruto.

"Hey! I told you, it's not my fault! He started to fight with me first!" Naruto said.

Sasori heard Deidara sigh happily. "What's a matter with you Deidara?"

Kisame chuckled as he took a sip of his sake. "Maybe he's still in cloud nine from dancing with the Princess last night"

"This has been bothering me lately actually" Itachi said. "You and the Princess seem to be very close" That got everyone's attention as they looked over at Deidara who had snapped out of it.

"We just met accidentally when I went for one of my walks" Deidara said. "The Princess just happens to like me and thinks of me as a friend, hmm"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Deidara gulped. "I see. This is very good planning Deidara. I like how you think ahead"

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Neji asked.

"Deidara is getting under the Princess' good grace. As they continue to talk or whatever they do together. The Princess will trust Deidara more and more. Eventually, she'll begin to leak out information about Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "What Kakashi-sensei is saying is that Deidara is actually using his friendship with the Princess to get information for us"

"Oh. So pretty much, Deidara is just using her. He doesn't really care about her?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah…hmm" Deidara said.

"Good job" Kisame said. "You had us fooled for a while. And here I thought you might actually be falling for the girl. Besides the Princess is getting married to that one weird guy in the mask" Sasori noticed a change in Deidara's eyes but it soon went back to normal. He must have forgotten that the Princess was getting married tomorrow.

"We can't hurt her though" Sai said. "Temari wants to protect her"

"What if she's actually working behind the scenes in destroying Konoha?" Sasuke asked. "I say we just kill her along with Orochimaru and his Kingdom."

"She's not!" Deidara yelled. He caught himself as he blushed. "I mean, she's not. I was looking around and gather information when I'm with her. She has no idea of the war. She just knows that there are spies somewhere in the kingdom, hmm."

The girls took notice of Deidara's expression as they giggled quietly.

"Deidara is so falling for Saki-sama" Ino whispered.

"We should make another round around the village to see if we can find the Jade Ace again. Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasori went to the village last time with me" Shikamaru said. "I need four new people. Kakashi is going to replace me this time."

"I'll go!" Ino said excitedly

"I'll go as well" Neji said.

"I'll come" Itachi said.

"I want to go, but I don't want to have such an embarrassing role like I had last time, hmm!" Deidara said. Kisame laughed out loud.

"That was such a priceless sight" Kisame said as he patted Deidara on the back hard. "Sorry about that buddy"

"That's enough people" Kakashi said. "Let's go"

**XxXxXxX**

"Have you spotted anything?" Ino asked as she was looking around in her area.

"Nothing" Kakashi said. "How about you guys?"

"My area is peaceful" Neji said.

"Same here" Itachi said as he sighed. "What about you Deidara?"

"I think I got a scene, hmm" Deidara said as he saw a few soldiers barge into a house.

"You have to pay this month's taxes old geezer" One of the soldiers said.

"B-But, my daughter already paid you guys yesterday" The old man said. The said daughter walked out of the house with a stick.

"Leave our house. I already paid you guys!" The daughter said.

"The amount you paid us didn't seem to be enough to Orochimaru-sama" The guards said as they pushed the daughter to the ground. "Maybe we'll change our minds, if you come hang with us tonight" They soon began to laugh. A guard came and stabbed woman in the waist as she cried out in pain.

"Damn it, hmm" Deidara said as he was about to jump up from his hiding spot. Before he knew it he felt something zoom in front of his face.

Two arrows came and precisely hit one of the guards in the eyes. His body dropped to ground as another arrow came and hit him in the throat. The other two guards looked up towards the sun to see the Jade Ace with a bow in hand as he went to grab his arrow.

"Leave them alone" Jade Ace said. Deidara looked at the wounds Jade Ace had inflicted on the guard.

"He's good" Deidara commented. "The Jade Ace has finally made his arrival, hmm"

"Who are you to order us!?" The guards shouted. "Come and fight us face to face!"

In a blink of an eye, Jade Ace vanished from his spot and appeared in front of one of the guards. "You want to fight face to face?" Jade Ace asked as he punched the guard in the face. The other guard came to stab him with the sword but Jade Ace made a quick ballet turn as the guard had stabbed his guy in the heart.

Jade Ace smirked as he knocked the last guard unconscious. "I really hate killing someone. I don't kill unless I have to. Are you okay?" Jade Ace asked as he helped the woman up.

"I-I'm fine. You saved me and my father" The woman said. "I'm really grateful we have you in out village"

Jade Ace just smiled. "You have a really deep wound but nothing serious. Nothing but a little healing will do the trick" The woman looked at him confused as Jade Ace bent down and focused his small hands on her wounds. Green light shined between them. The wound soon vanished as the blood stains was the only thing left.

"T-The wound! It's gone!" The woman announced shocked. Other people in the streets began to talk and whisper to each other.

Deidara's eyes widened. "He's a healer, hmm?" Deidara soon walked up to the Jade Ace.

"Hey Jade Ace! I need to talk to you, hmm!" Deidara shouted. Jade Ace turned around as his eyes widened. He soon began to run away.

"Not this running thing again, hmm" Deidara said as he went to and chased after him. As he did, he took out one of his clay birds as the bird grew. Deidara quickly jumped on it as he flew after him into the forest.

"Leave me alone" Jade Ace shouted.

"We want you to join our team against Orochimaru." Deidara shouted back. "Damn it. I'm chasing the Jade Ace right now, hmm" Deidara said to the others.

"Good job! We'll be there soon" Neji said.

"Please wait, hmm!" Deidara called out. Looking ahead he could see that the hills were getting steeper. "Watch out!"

Jade Ace turned around to face Deidara with a confused expression. His jade eyes widened as he felt himself fall backwards.

"Jade Ace!" Deidara called out as he jumped off his bird and tried to stop his fall. Deidara and Jade Ace began to roll on the hill as they stopped before falling into the pond a few feet ahead of them. Deidara got up as he looked to see he was on top of Jade Ace. The trees surrounded them as there wasn't that much sunlight that went through this part of the forest.

Deidara took the chance to get a close view of Jade Ace. The Jade Ace was small for a boy. Jade Ace seemed to be a bit younger than him. For some reason he felt like he had seen him before. Looking at his face, he noticed that his hat had come off. Jade Ace had short red hair. As he remembered, the Jade Ace's eyes were a green color. His eyes began to travel down to his lips. Deidara's face began to turn pink as he felt hot. The Jade Ace had natural pinkish lips that seemed to be very kissable…

Deidara's eyes widened as he backed away quickly. What was he thinking? Deidara could feel his heart beat fast. Deidara remembered the only time he felt this way….it only happened when he liked someone.

"Oh god, am I gay, hmm?" Deidara questioned himself. At that time, Jade Ace began to wake up as he looked to see Deidara talking to himself. "No, I'm straight! I'm definitely straight! I mean, I'm attracted to Sakura. She's a girl. I react the same way when I'm with her. But Jade Ace is a guy. I couldn't feel any boobs on him a-"Deidara stopped talking when he was hit in the head by Jade Ace.

"Stop talking to yourself." Jade Ace said as he went to fetch his hat.

"Hey, I just tried to break your fall. At least you could show that you're grateful, hmm!" Deidara said.

"Thank you" Jade Ace said. "So talk…"

"Hmm?" Deidara said looking up at the Jade Ace.

"You said you wanted to join forces to go against Orochimaru" Jade Ace said as he sat on a rock while crossing his arms.

"Yes. Once Orochimaru steps down his throne, he's going to attack Konoha once again, hmm" Deidara said.

"Again?" Jade Ace questioned.

"Yeah. Orochimaru was from the Kingdom of Konoha. I wasn't there at the time but seven years ago, Orochimaru tried to destroy Konoha from inside out. He killed many people, including the Princess of Konoha. There are rumors going on that now he's planning to try to destroy Konoha once again. He must be stopped at all cost, hmm" Deidara said.

"I see" Jade Ace said. "But what of the King's new heir and the Princess; should we kill them as well to make sure this kingdom won't be ruled by more pure evil?"

"I don't care about the new king, he can die for all I care…that bastard. I just want to protect the Princess that's all, hmm" Deidara said. What he said had surprised Jade Ace.

"Why do you want to protect her? What if she's actually in with Orochimaru's plan?" Jade Ace asked.

"Why does everyone think that Sakura-chan is evil? Sure she getting married to probably the world's most evil man but she is not evil. She has the most pure-heart that I've ever seen, so I'm going to protect her and save her no matter what, hmm!" Deidara said.

Jade Ace smirked. "What, are you in love with her or something?"

Deidara blushed. "No! I'm just someone she trusts and I don't want to break that trust. You can consider me as a friend to her, hmm!"

Jade Ace smiled. "Sorry. I'll help you and your team against Orochimaru" Jade Ace stuck out his hand as Deidara and he shook on it.

"Thank you" Deidara said.

"No problem. Maybe you should check up on the Princess before her wedding." Jade Ace said.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan, what types of flowers do you want for tomorrow as your bouquet?" Tobi asked as he hugged Sakura from behind. "Tobi likes red roses!"

"I would like…" Sakura said. "…Roses, Freesia and Carnations all in white"

"That would look nice on you with your wedding dress" Tobi said as he began to take off his mask. Sakura's eyes widened to see such a young face behind the mask. Sakura had kind of imagined Tobi hiding a large scar or ugly face under that mask. He was handsome. Sakura could feel his warm lips against her forehead.

Sakura began to turn a light pink. "T-Thank you Tobi-sama…" Sakura said as she bowed.

"Why do you bow to Tobi? Do you feel inferior to Tobi?" Tobi asked as he cupped her cheek. "You should know that Tobi will love you and treat you kindly" Tobi brought his face closer to Sakura's as he kissed her gently on the lips.

The maids and butlers blushed at the tender scene in front of them. Temari's eyes widened at the scene. She still didn't trust him. Matsuri had a mad expression on as her purple eyes glared at the couple.

"I don't like this" Matsuri said as she moved some of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Neither do I!" Temari said.

Sakura was the first to pull away from the kiss. "I-I think we should wait for the wedding"

"Why? Is Sakura-chan embarrassed? Does Sakura-chan not like Tobi?" Tobi asked. His eyes began to glisten, given her the puppy eyes.

'Tell him no!' Temari said in her head.

"How cute…" Sakura said as she blushed even more. Temari and Matsuri had fallen anime style.

"S-Sakura-chan, don't fall for his charm…" Temari said as she weakly got up. "I have to do something…." Temari soon left the room to meet up with Konoha's spies.

**XxXxXxX**

"…and that's what happened!" Temari said as she chewing on her apron. "How dare he use his good looks to charm my Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned as he grabbed Temari by the shoulders. "The Princess' name is Sakura?"

"I-I thought it was Saki?" Ino asked.

"Naruto, stop. The Princess can't be our Sakura" Sasuke said. "You can't wish for her to come back!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "Just because you wished for her to come back all this time and it didn't work, doesn't mean that we have to give up. W-What if the possibility of-"

"Naruto, Sasuke is right" Itachi said. "You're just making everyone sad…" Naruto looked to see the girls crying silently as the boys just had a sad expression on their faces except for Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame.

"Her body was nowhere to be found, Naruto!" Kakashi said. "Orochimaru must have done something to the body"

Itachi made a noise of disgust as Kakashi knew what he was probably thinking.

"You think he did some experiments with her, don't you?" Kakashi assumed.

"Experiments?" Sasori questioned.

Kakashi sighed. Story time…

"This information was hidden from everyone in Konoha except for the elders and the King and Queen. Orochimaru was supposedly their most trust friend, but the last King before Queen Tsunade's ruling had suspicions about Orochimaru. Orochimaru always had his eyes on the Haruno family, especially their only daughter, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was the goddaughter of the Queen's. When Sakura was two years old, Orochimaru had broke into the Haruno compound and tried to take his hands on Sakura to experiment on her. Haine Haruno and Kureno Haruno lost their lives trying to protect their daughter. Our third King died fight Orochimaru while giving Haine the chance to get her daughter to safety. She ended up finding Tsunade-sama and entrusting her daughter to her as her final wish. So when we found Sakura's blood where she was last before the attack, we assumed that Orochimaru had taken her body for experiments."

"That bastard! He deserves to die!" Naruto said as he shook violently.

"Don't worry! We'll get our revenge soon!" Neji said.

"So that's how she died huh? Hmm" Deidara muttered to himself.

"Naruto, the princess cannot be our Sakura. I'm sorry" Tenten said.

"Y-You guys are right. It can't be. Maybe she looks different than Sakura-chan. Have you guys seen her face?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Not yet" Tenten said.

"We've only been able to get a glimpse here and there but that's pretty much all we get to see. But Temari and Deidara must have been able to see what she really looks likes." Ino said smiling.

"Well, what do you guys know?" Temari asked.

"We know that she has pink hair and green eyes" Shikamaru said.

"I see" Temari said. "Well Deidara, explain to them what the Princess looks like to you"

"M-Me? Hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Don't stutter." Temari said.

"Well, she has very long pink hair. It's really soft and silky. She has big green eyes which she uses to manipulate people. Hmm" Deidara began to describe.

"Sakura-chan had short pink hair which she used to cover her big forehead. She told me she never wanted to grow her hair long" Ino said.

"She likes to help a lot of people. She really stands up to what she believes in. At times she can be a stuck up Princess, but she's really just a normal girl deep inside. Her heart is pure and honest-"Temari cut him off with a laugh.

"Stop right there Romeo!" Temari said.

"Huh?"

"I asked you to describe what she looks like" Temari said with a smirk. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino began to giggle.

"Dei-Dei is in love!" The girls teased as Deidara blushed.

"I'm not! Hmm" Deidara shouted.

"So what happened with the Jade Ace?" Shikamaru asked. "You guys never told us what happened"

"I don't know. Deidara was the one who chased after him" Itachi said. Deidara blushed even more as he remembered what happened.

'I almost kissed the Jade Ace' Deidara shouted in his head as he had a flash back of what happened.

"I am not gay! Hmmm" Deidara shouted. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What happened huh Deidara? Did the Jade Ace think you were a girl and kissed you?" Kisame teased.

"N-No!" Deidara said.

"Then what happened?" Temari asked.

"D-Don't ask unnecessary questions!" Deidara said. "I'm going for a walk with Sasori! Hmm"

"Why do I have to come?" Sasori said as Deidara pulled him into the forest.

The two began to walk as Sasori cleared his throat. "So what did happen with Jade Ace?"

Deidara sighed. Sasori was his best friend. He could tell Sasori anything.

"H-Have you ever been attracted to a guy before?" Deidara asked. Sasori had stopped walking as his left eye began to twitch.

"Sasori?" Deidara turned around to see Sasori looking at him weirdly. Deidara took a step closer as Sasori took a step back.

"You're attracted to the Jade Ace?" Sasori asked.

"NO! I'm not attracted to guys! I freakin' like the Princess here, so that means I'm gay! Hmm" Deidara cried.

"Could mean you're Bi" Sasori said. "So you like the Princess?"

"I didn't say I like the Princess! I said I'm attracted to her! Hmm" Deidara said.

"No, you said you like her" Sasori said. "You know she's getting married tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel nothing but sorry for her because she's going to be getting married to an evil person and she doesn't even know it! So I have to protect her" Deidara said.

"If you say so" Sasori said as he smirked.

**XxXxXxX**

The next day, everyone was busy getting ready for the big day. Sakura let out a stressful sigh. In just a couple hours she was going to get married. Temari and everyone had gone to the chapel to get everything ready for her wedding. Sakura already had her hair ready as well as her make-up. She just needed to get into her wedding dress. Since everyone was busy, Sakura took the chance to sneak back to her house. It was quiet.

"The cherry blossoms are growing so beautiful this year." Sakura said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad everything is looking so beautiful today! I'm so glad!"

"So you're really going to go through with the wedding, hmm"

Sakura turned around to see Deidara jumping on the rocks to approach her.

"Deidara!" Sakura said happily as she hugged him.

"Here…hmm" Deidara said as he pulled out a pink and yellow rose tied together with a white string.

"Roses huh?" Sakura asked. Sakura soon smiled. "Do you know what pink and yellow roses mean?"

"You talk flowers, hmm?" Deidara joked.

"I don't know why but I remember someone telling me what the different meanings behind a color of a rose. A regular pink rose which you gave me means happiness. A yellow one means that you care." Sakura said. "So giving me this must mean that you care about me and you're happy to be around me"

"Haha sure, hmm" Deidara said as he chuckled a bit. "What about the other colors?"

"Let's see…" Sakura began to say. "A red rose is pretty obvious. It represents love and romance. A deep pink simply means thank you. A light pink means sympathy. A white one symbolizes innocence and purity. A lavender rose symbolizes falling in love. An orange one represents desire. A black one means death and a blue one means mystery."

"I see…hmm" Deidara said as he nodded.

"Here…" Sakura said as she went to a couple rose bushes all in different colors. She handed him a deep pink rose with a regular pink and yellow one. "These are for you" She soon pulled out a red rose. "When you find the person you love, give this to her"

Deidara's blue eyes widened at Sakura's action before a smile appeared on his face.

"I will…hmm." Sakura smiled back.

"…just don't get jealous if the girl I fall in love with happens to be prettier and better than you, hmm" Deidara teased.

Sakura's expression fell as she glared at Deidara. "You jerk!" Sakura said as she punched him in the face.

"Ouch. That hurt, hmm!" Deidara yelled at her.

"Hmph, serves you right" Sakura said as she turned around, not wanting to look at Deidara at the moment. Sakura could feel Deidara's arms wrap around her as he held her tight.

"I was just joking" Deidara said. "That Tobi is going to be a lucky guy…hmm"

"H-Huh?" Sakura said as she turned around to see Deidara laughing at her again.

"Stop making fun of me!" Sakura said as she playfully hit Deidara on the chest.

"But it's so fun, hmm" Deidara said as he put a cheery blossom flower near her bun. "There, you look perfect now! See you at the wedding" Deidara soon left leaving Sakura to think.

"That Deidara. He's so confusing!" Sakura said as she touched the cherry blossom.

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone ran to the huge wedding at the chapel. Temari was up on the stairs with Matsuri, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten behind her as the Bride's maids. On the other side was Tobi with Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakazu, and Kankuro.

Deidara and the others had gotten really close up front thanks to Temari and the others. Everyone heard the doors to the chapel open. Music began to play as Sakura began to walk down the carpet with Orochimaru escorting her.

People in the audience began to talk about how beautiful the Princess looked and how her and Tobi would be a cute couple. Deidara frowned when he heard the comments.

"Your jealousy is really showing" Sasori whispered to Deidara.

"I'm not jealous, hmm" Deidara said.

"Sure you aren't" Sasori said. Deidara turned around to get a glimpse of Sakura. She looked absolutely stunning. She took his breath away. He could see that she had left the cherry blossom in her hair. Sakura spotted him in the audience as she gave him a quick smile. Deidara turned around to hide his embarrassment. Temari saw that little scene as she smiled, but she wasn't the only one. Tobi had frowned.

"It's that guy again" Tobi muttered.

The Priest began to say his lecture of love as Tobi and Sakura had held hands.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Tobi-sama, and you, Sakura-sama, to face each other & take each other's hands. " The Priest asked. "Tobi-sama, will you take Sakura Hinamori to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Her last name is Hinamori. That's not Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"I told you" Sasuke said. "You got your hopes up…"

"Tobi says I do" Tobi said as he smiled at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. That scene had made Deidara make a face in disgust.

"Sakura-sama, will you take Tobi-sama to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura took a pause as she stared at Tobi. She soon looked towards the audience before she took a deep breath.

"I do" Sakura said. Deidara quickly got up as he began to head out of the chapel. Tobi noticed this as he smirked.

"I know pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The priest said. Deidara had stopped as he turned around to watch. Tobi took that moment to remove the veil from Sakura's head. Naruto and the gang's mouth dropped. The Princess was like an exact Sakura but older.

Tobi's and Deidara's eyes met as Tobi bent down to kiss Sakura full in the lips. Deidara made a 'tsk' sound as he left. People stood up and cheered and took pictures. Naruto just sat there in his seat looking at the Princess.

"S-She looks like Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered.

-

-

-

-

-

**Bam! How was that?! Poor Deidara, he doesn't realize that he's falling for Sakura. Sakura seems to be falling for him and Tobi. What does that mean? LOVE TRIANGLE! To make it confusing enough, Deidara is attracted to the Jade Ace. Now he's questioning his sexuality. LOL. I tried to make this a nice funny chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review everyone.**

**-Kumiko**


	8. The Jade Ace is who?

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Tobi and Sakura pulled away from their kiss as they smiled at each other. People had finally been able to see what was under the mask. Just like Sakura, they believed that there was something wrong with his face.

"Everyone, please come to our party tonight to celebrate this wonderful moment" Tobi said. Sakura just looked around the room to see Deidara had left and a large group of people were looking at her shocked for some reason. Tobi pulled Sakura out of the chapel. As he did, Sakura passed by Naruto. Their eyes met as Sakura has a flashback.

"_Sakura-chan! Sasuke's older brother is going to take us out to ramen! Let's go!"_

Sakura shook her head as she went outside. What was the feeling just now? Had she met him before?

Naruto was the first to snap out of his shock as he looked at the last people in the chapel.

"Who is she?!" Naruto shouted at Temari. "That was Sakura-chan, wasn't it?"

Shikamaru walked between Temari and Naruto. Ino watched as Shikamaru had a mad expression on.

"Don't yell at her!" Shikamaru said. Ino's and Temari's eyes widened.

"Shikamaru-san…" Temari muttered. Ino had a jealous expression on.

"Calm down, Naruto" Shikamaru ordered. "We don't know what's going on. We need to talk about it now"

"I've done research about her a week after I was assigned here as a spy for Gaara. Orochimaru made me her one of her main ladies in waiting. I wanted to know if she was part of Orochimaru's plan. She was bought by Orochimaru. She was from a small village away from here. Her family was part of no kingdom. Her father died when she was young. Her mother was sick and needed money for medicine. Even with the money Orochimaru gave her, it didn't work. When her mother died recently, we found out that they weren't her real family. When she was young, a soldier came and asked the couple to watch over her as his dying wish. He was seriously injured and died protecting her. I don't know where she came from." Temari said.

"When did they find her?" Shikamaru asked. "Our Princess supposedly "died" in the attack Orochimaru made on Konoha seven years ago"

"They found her when she was nine. So…" Temari's eyes widened. "…seven years ago"

"I don't think it's a coincidence" Sasori said. "The chances of them looking alike, having the same birthday, and the whole seven years thing?"

"I agree. The Princess here has to be the Princess of Konoha" Kisame said.

"Then why didn't she remember us?" Ino asked. "We've been around her the whole time"

"Do you think Orochimaru did something to her, Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"There's a possibility. He could have erased her memory or something" Itachi said.

"We have to report this back to Konoha" Tenten said.

Naruto looked around to see that Deidara wasn't in the room anymore.

"Hey, where did Deidara go?" Naruto asked out loud.

Sasori smirked. "He left before the bride and groom kissed. He got upset"

The girls giggled. "I knew it!" Ino said.

"Knew what?" Naruto asked.

"Deidara is falling in love with Sakura-chan!" Ino said as she giggled.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke!" Naruto said as he began to shake him. "Did you know that?"

"Hn…" Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Don't be jealous Sasuke" Itachi said. "Of course many people would like Sakura"

"IAmNotJealous" Sasuke said through his teeth. "You know I think of Sakura as my little sister"

"But Sakura-chan is older than you by a couple months. How does that work?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said as he bonked Naruto in the head with his fist.

"Well, I had a feeling that Deidara was going to fall in love with the princess anyways" Sasori said. "Too bad the Princess is married now"

"We don't really know if Deidara truly is in love with Sakura-sama" Temari said. "It might just be lust"

"We just have to wait and find out I guess" Hinata said. Ino looked around noticing someone other than Deidara was missing.

"Where's Sai?" Ino asked.

"He wasn't able to come to the wedding. He had to do something" Kankuro said. "Well that's what he told me"

**XxXxXxX**

"That bastard! I don't care if Sakura is married to him. I'll kill him…pissing me off like that, hmm" Deidara said as he took a walk around the village. Looking around he saw a lot of couples.

_"Urg! Why is this bothering me so much, hmm?!"_ Deidara said as he was about to pull on his hair.

"Because you're falling for the Princess…" A familiar voice said.

Deidara looked to see Jade Ace hiding in the alley's shadows. "Jade Ace, hmm…"

"You went to the wedding right?"

"Yeah, what of it, hmm?"

"Why didn't you stop it?" Jade Ace asked.

"Why should I? She looked happy with the guy" Deidara said. "Besides, why would she want to be with the person who is the enemy of her country, hmmm?"

"Have you heard of the story Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, who hasn't, hmm"

"Then think of it as your situation. Two people from different sides of the war fall in love and become star-crossed lovers. All you have to do is add your own ending. Princess' and your ending doesn't have to end like the story."

"I guess. It doesn't matter though because I don't like her like that, hmm" Deidara said. "Why are you in the shadows anyways?" Deidara took a step forward as Jade Ace took a step back.

"…The guards are around you idiot."

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he noticed something suspicious about the Jade Ace. There something different about him.

"Anyways if you're not interested in the Princess, I'll take her from Tobi and make her my own" The Jade Ace said. Even in the shadows, Deidara could see him grinning.

"Whatever, hmm" Deidara said.

"Suit yourself" Jade Ace said. "I'll probably see you later" Deidara watched as Jade Ace soon disappeared in the shadows. As the Jade Ace left, he dropped something on the ground as it rolled up to Deidara's foot.

"Hm? What's this, hmm" Deidara said as he bent down and picked it up. "It's a paintbrush. The Jade Ace is an artist?"

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura, Tobi, and Orochimaru were talking in main room. "You two are finally married!" Orochimaru said happily.

"Yes" Tobi said with a smile. "I'm really happy to be married to someone as beautiful as Sakura-chan"

Sakura blushed at the comment as Orochimaru just grinned.

"Kuu, Kuu! You seem to like him too, my dearest Sakura-chan. I knew you'd like him. I was worried for a bit, but I know I can trust Tobi to take care of you" Orochimaru said. Sakura didn't like the tone he had in the last sentence. "Well, that problem is gone. All that's left is to take care of this Jade Ace!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What's wrong with the Jade Ace? He's been very nice to me and the village!" Sakura yelled. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he slapped her.

"You will not talk to me with that attitude. Until the day I step down my throne, I am still the King in this Kingdom. The Jade Ace has been killing my soldiers. He is planning to rebel against me and Tobi. He must be stopped at all cost!"

Sakura looked at the ground hurt as she held her left cheek. She tried to hold her tears in.

"We should go Orochimaru-sama" Tobi said. "I will take Sakura-chan to our room"

Orochimaru didn't say anything as the newly wedded couple left the room.

"Don't think badly of Orochimaru-sama. I know that Orochimaru is trying to protect you from our enemies' spies."

"You mean like Konoha and Suna?" Sakura asked. Tobi nodded his head.

"What's so bad about them?" Sakura asked. They made it to Tobi's room as he led her to the bed.

Tobi took a deep breath as he held on to Sakura's hand. "You probably don't remember, but we met when we were little. It was when I was 13 and you were 8"

Sakura's green eyes widened. "W-We did?"

Tobi nodded. "We met in Konoha, where you were truly from"

"I was from Konoha?"

"As a matter of fact, you were the Princess." Tobi said. "Not only that, you had the power to heal, use genjutsu, and had super strength. But one day, you and I were playing a game of hide and go seek. You ended up hiding somewhere deep inside the kingdom and saw something you shouldn't"

"What did I see?" Sakura asked.

"You ended up finding a secret room where King Jiraiya was doing experiments on the young people of the kingdom. He wanted to use you as an experiment. Before he could get your hands on you, Orochimaru-sama came and saved you. This was actually before Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama became King and Queen. Before them, it was the Third King Sarutobi. He was in on the experiments as well. Tsunade-sama had no idea. Orochimaru was the closest friends with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. The fact that Jiraiya-sama and King Sarutobi couldn't have their hands on you made them want you more. One night, Jiraiya-sama and King Sarutobi broke into the Haruno Compound-oh yeah; you're actually from the Haruno clan and their only daughter. Your parents were Kureno and Haine Haruno. They lost their lives to protect you. Haine gave you to Tsunade-sama to take care of you. I was taking away as well. Orochimaru was able to kill the evil king. Orochimaru couldn't believe what they were planning to do to you. They lost his trust, so he worked with a man named Danzou who wanted to be the next king to make Konoha a better place. Instead they chose Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama as the new King and Queen. Orochimaru-sama was afraid that Jiraiya-sama would have a chance to get his hands on you now. So he, with the help of Danzou, tried to defeat the kingdom from inside out. It caused a huge war inside the kingdom. Orochimaru-sama made sure one of his men was able to bring you out of the kingdom. A soldier from Jiraiya-sama's side was planning to harm you but a soldier from Orochimaru-sama's side defeated him and took you out of the kingdom. The soldier was dying though. He managed to find a nice couple and as his dying wish, he told them to take you in. They ended up being your foster parents. For a couple years, Orochimaru had been trying to find you ever since and he did. Now you know the truth. Orochimaru-sama doesn't show it, but he really cares about you. That's why he wanted to destroy Jade Ace because he's in with the spies of Konoha and Suna. They're after _you_"

Sakura had heard something about this from Deidara that night they went around the countries.

"_Look at all those lights down there!" Sakura said as she happened to point down at the Kingdom of Konoha._

"_That's where I came from" Deidara said. "That's the Kingdom of Konoha, hmm"_

"_What's with all the lights?" Sakura asked._

"_Today, the Queen is having event to remember the Princess of Konoha. You probably didn't know but Orochimaru is from Konoha actually. He attacked this Kingdom and killed the Princess in the process. Everyone was upset, hmm." Deidara said._

Deidara was from Konoha. Konoha is her birthplace. But Tobi had told her the story of what happened. Orochimaru had saved her from his friend. Did the king lie to everyone in the kingdom of Konoha to make himself look good and Orochimaru the bad guy or was it the other way around? Sakura couldn't handle all this information. She found it hard to breathe as she started to cry. Tobi just held her tight as he kissed her on the forehead. "Its okay Sakura-chan. I won't let them get you"

"H-How come I don't remember?" Sakura cried.

"Orochimaru didn't want you to live with such memories, so he had Kabuto erased those from your mind" Tobi said. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"N-No, actually, if it's okay with you, may I still stay in my current area until I'm more comfortable?" Sakura said as she closed her eyes. Tobi just smiled as he lowered down so he was face to face with Sakura.

"Of course! I won't pressure you" Tobi said as he kissed Sakura gently on the lips. Sakura blushed as she kissed back a bit before pulling away. "Sakura-chan should get ready for tonight's party. You do have to perform you know"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Tobi-san…" Sakura said as she bowed then left the room.

"Nice story you made" A female voice said. "You're so bad" The woman was hiding in the shadows in the room.

"You are too" Tobi said. "Using Sakura-chan like that to get to me"

"But I love you" She said. Tobi sighed. "I don't like you like that. I love Sakura-chan"

The girl frowned. "I hate that bitch! Even though she was engaged to you, she was hanging around that guy. You know the blond one with the long hair."

"Nothing to worry about…" Tobi said with a smile. "Sakura-chan is falling for me anyways."

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone chatted in the large ballroom as Tobi had stood up from his throne. Orochimaru looked at his god-son happily.

"I wants to thank everyone for coming tonight. To start off with tonight…" Tobi soon walked up to Sakura and held out for her hand. "Sakura-chan will be performing. She'll be doing a kotobuki dance for us."

Everyone watched as Sakura was wearing a red kimono with a gold obi. As the music began to play, Sakura slowly got up to dance with her fans. Deidara looked around the room before watching her. He was looking for the Jade Ace to appear. His eyes soon set at Sakura's form. His heart began to beat fast as he was soon in a trance watching her dance. The girls noticed this as they smiled at each other. Sakura looked up as she spotted Deidara in the crowd. To them, they felt like they were the only two in the room. Sakura gave him a smile before concentrating on the dance. Their eyes were locked on each other the whole time. After a few minutes, the dance was done as people cheered.

"That was beautiful" Temari said taking Sakura's fans from her.

"Absolutely, Sakura-chan!" Matsuri said with a bright smile.

Soon a group of kids came up to Sakura.

"S-Sakura-neechan?" A girl with blond hair and hazel eyes called out as she tugged gently on Sakura's kimono.

"Hey Ayu-chan, do you need something?" Sakura asked as she bent down so she could talk to the little kids.

"W-We were wondering if you'd take us out tomorrow for another music day" Ayu said as she blushed. "T-That is if you're not busy!"

Sakura smiled at them kindly. "Of course I will. I'll meet you guys at our usual spot okay?"

"Thank you Sakura-neechan!" The group said happily as they left to tell their parents.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi called out before he tripped and fell on Sakura. Sakura ended up on the ground as Tobi was on top of her. Their guests blushed as they watched the scene. Sakura blushed as Tobi just smiled at her.

"Tch" Deidara made a sound as he walked out of the building.

"He's so dense." Sasori said. "When is that idiot going to realize he's falling for her?"

"Like you said Sasori" Kisame said as he took a sip up wine. "He's an idiot."

Tobi had got off from Sakura and helped her up. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you that Orochimaru-sama and I are going to be going to be attending a meeting. We'll be gone for a two weeks"

"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Right now. It was urgent" Tobi said as he had a sad look on his face. "I wanted to be with you tonight since we just got married."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. You're going to be king soon. You're going to have to get used to all these meetings."

"So Sakura-chan isn't mad?" Tobi asked. Sakura shook her head. Tobi smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

"I will be back as soon as I can" Tobi said before he left with Orochimaru.

"Temari, I trust you to watch over Sakura-chan while we're gone. You must help her run over the kingdom."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Temari said as she bowed.

Orochimaru nodded as he and Tobi left the party.

"Hey Temari-chan?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arm around Temari's.

"Hm? What is it?" Temari asked.

"_That's why he wanted to destroy Jade Ace because he's in with the spies of Konoha and Suna. They're after _**you**"

"..It's nothing…" Sakura said with a smile. "Um, have you seen Deidara? Did he come tonight?"

Temari smiled. "Yeah, I think he went out for a walk though. Maybe you'll find him somewhere near the beach."

"Thank you" Sakura said as she rushed out of the building. '**I couldn't ask Temari-chan if she was from Suna. I had a feeling she was because she had a fan necklace and I once saw that she had a large fan made from Suna. Temari-chan can't be spy. She's my best friend…'**

Sakura ended up walking near a cliff. The beach was right down in front of her. She was still lost in her thoughts.

"Sakura, hmm?"

Sakura came out of her thoughts as she turned around. As she did she heard a slight pop from her ankle.

"D-Deidara!" Sakura said as she lost her footing and began to fall backwards.

"Sakura!" Her green eyes widened in panic as she watched Deidara go after her. He grabbed onto her wrist as he pulled her into a close embrace. The two ended up landing on the bushes below with Deidara breaking Sakura's fall. The two rolled for a bit before ending up lying on the sand.

Sakura woke up to find herself on the beach. Looking under she saw Deidara. He wasn't moving at all.

"D-Deidara!" Sakura said as she shook him. "Are you dead? Please wake up?"

"I'm not dead you idiot, hmm" Deidara said.

'**Was he momentarily paralyzed?'** Sakura asked herself.

Deidara looked to see Sakura straddling him. Deidara blushed as he turned his head to the side hoping Sakura didn't see his face. "Can you get off me please, hmm"

"Oh sorry" Sakura said as she got off him. Deidara continued to lie down as Sakura did the same.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" Sakura asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Didn't we have this conversation before, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I snuck out of my birthday party and ended up falling on you" Deidara turned his head to see Sakura staring silently at the starry sky.

"What's wrong with you, hmm?" Deidara asked as he played with a couple strands of Sakura's pink hair.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You don't seem so cheerful today" Deidara said.

Sakura sighed. "I just learned the truth."

"_That's why he wanted to destroy Jade Ace because he's in with the spies of Konoha and Suna. They're after _**you**"

Tobi's words were stuck to her. Deidara was from Konoha. He was a spy. If he was, why wasn't he doing anything to her? Sakura took a deep breath, she had to ask him.

"Deidara…" Sakura said as she got up on her knees and looked down at Deidara's face. Deidara looked up at her with such a kind and innocent face.

"Hmm, what is it?" Deidara asked.

"I…I want you to answer me honestly…" Sakura began to say. Deidara was beginning to feel nervous now. He didn't like how this was going to turn out.

"Are…Are you a spy from Konoha? Don't lie to me" Sakura said.

Deidara's shocked expression gave her his answer. But Deidara answered anyways.

"Yeah…" Deidara said. "Do you hate me now?"

Sakura looked at him with tears forming. She raised her right hand to wipe them away.

"O-Of course not!" Sakura cried. "B-But you're my enemy. I just thought of you as a spy but not one that would attack my kingdom. Even though I'm actually the Princess of Konoha, I must protect Orochimaru-sama."

"What?" Deidara said. A memory soon triggered in his mind.

_Deidara was the last to leave the room as he looked around the room and saw a large painting of the King and Queen with a little boy and girl. The boy he assumed was Naruto Uzumaki, who was sitting on the King's shoulders. The girl on the other hand was being held by the Queen. The girl he believed was the goddaughter that was spoken. She was really pretty. She had the most mesmerizing green eyes and beautiful pink hair he had ever seen. If she was still alive today, she would have been the most beautiful girl in these lands._

"_It would have been a pleasure to meet you…" Deidara said to himself as he looked at the picture one last time before setting off to get ready for his mission._

"Y-You're that little girl I saw in the painting, hmm!" Deidara said. "Why must you protect Orochimaru? He's the one who almost destroyed Konoha seven years ago. He destroyed and killed the Haruno clan!"

"N-No, It was Jiraiya. When I was little, I caught him doing illegal experiments and he was after me. He killed my family. Orochimaru-sama was the one who saved me." Sakura said.

"Who told you that, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi" Sakura answered.

"That bastard must have lied to you" Deidara said. "…you don't remember anything from your Konoha days, do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I only remember times after that soldier saved me from the attack."

"I don't know the whole story of what happened, but I know you were tricked" Deidara said. "You need to be more careful around Orochimaru and Tobi. Especially Tobi, since he's going to become the new king, hmm"

Sakura nodded as she and Deidara got up. As she put pressure on her left foot, she winced in pain.

"You pulled something" Deidara said as he squatted. "I'll take you back to the party, hmm"

"Thank you Deidara" Sakura said as she hopped on and held him tight.

Deidara smirked. "You're so troublesome. Do you know that, hmm? What are you going to do without me?"

"Jerk" Sakura muttered. It was quiet for a while as Sakura rested her head on Deidara's shoulder while watching the ocean waters shine under the moonlight. Deidara headed to Sakura's room instead of the party. While treating her injury, she had fallen asleep. Deidara tucked her to bed before looking at her sleeping form. Kneeling down, he gave her a gentle kiss goodbye on the lips.

"See you later Sakura, hmm" Deidara said.

As he walked out of the Sakura's quarters, he saw Sai nearby drawing.

"You're not at the party, hm?"

"Didn't feel like going." Sai said. Deidara noticed Sai's art equipments lying out. He saw Sai using a pencil to sketch but then why was there two things missing. That was when Deidara reached in his pocket to touch a paintbrush. The Jade Ace was Sai…

Then that meant….

His eyes widened…

"I AM NOT GAY!" Deidara cried.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

OH MY! Didn't see that coming did you my awesome readers? I had some guesses on who the Jade Ace was. People believed it to be Gaara because of the short red hair and jade eyes. Others believed it to be Sakura because they thought that would be cool! Lol. What a shocker to Deidara! Tobi is so mean lying to Sakura and making her so confused. And who was that mysterious woman that appeared? The others finally realized that the Princess of Sound is actually the Princess of Konoha. What is the gang going to do about it? There's so many questions to think about! Please wait for the next chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update because I have my SATs at SJSU next weekend and then I need to study for my Calculus AP exams the week after. I hate Junior year, so stressful. Anyways, Please review everyone (Smiles)

-Kumiko


	9. Yume no Tsubomi

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

"What are you yelling about?" Sai asked.

Deidara couldn't handle the truth of Sai being the Jade Ace. He had to make sure.

"You're the Jade Ace, aren't you? Hmm" Deidara asked. He saw Sai stop drawing as his pencil had rolled to the ground.

"I wonder how you came to that conclusion" Sai said as he reached out for his pencil and continued to draw. Deidara walked up to Sai as he pulled out the paintbrush. Sai's eyes widened as he grabbed it and put it back utility holder.

"I see" Sai said. "Yes, I am the Jade Ace. What are you going to do about it?"

Deidara made a face. "Nothing. I just want to know why you didn't tell us earlier. Does Temari even know? Hmm"

"She does. We kept the identity of the Jade Ace a secret to protect Sakura" Sai said. "If Sakura knew the identity of the Jade Ace, she would be on my side and go against her kingdom. I will not allow her to put herself in danger."

Deidara understood how Sai felt about Sakura. If Sakura chose to be with their side, Tobi or Orochimaru would kill her. He would never let that happen! He wanted to protect her as well. So he agreed to keep the identity of Jade Ace a secret from his friends.

**XxXxXxX**

**(Yume no Tsubomi-Utau Hoshina (child version))**

_yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

_**The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky  
filling our hearts with a tender fragrance.**_

_kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_**I can hear the rhythm of love,  
it has transcended the seasons and came to see me**__**.**_

"_daisuki da yo" sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

_**If I whisper "I love you",  
will the whole world hear it?  
I lowered my head in embarrassment,  
but you took my hand and ran!**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see herself in her bed. The sun's rays warmed up her skin as she sat up and stretched. She didn't dreamt of that day in the longest time.

When she was younger and still lived with her foster parents, she had gotten lost in the forest and cried. A boy had found her. Instead of talking to her, he began to play a song on his violin. That had cheered her up. She and the boy began to hang out with each other after that. He had taught her how to play the violin and made up lyrics for that melody he had played to her the first day they met. He told her that this would be their song. This song would be for no one else. She had gotten close to him. I guess you could call him her first love. She couldn't remember his face though. A few months later, the boy had left her with a violin and not a single word to her. It had devastated her.

Sakura shook her head. She had to get ready and meet the kids to get ready for today's music session. After changing and eating breakfast, Sakura had brought some food for the kids and her instruments and put them in the basket.

"Off we go!" Sakura said cheerfully. An arm had blocked her way as she could see Temari and Sai in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Temari asked.

"I'm going to spend time with the kids today" Sakura said.

"Are you sure you're not going to sneak out to hang out with that blond guy?" Sai asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Temari. "H-How does he know about Deidara?!"

"I saw him walking you to your bedroom last night" Sai said. Sakura had turned red.

"No, I'm really hanging out with the kids today!" Sakura cried.

Temari smiled. "I know Sakura-chan, but now that you're Queen of Sound, you have to be more careful around the village. You know that there are spies around the Kingdom. As your protectors, we have to make sure your safe at all times"

Sakura felt weird when Temari said spies. She had a feeling that Temari was a spy, but she didn't want to believe it. For now, she'll just play stupid.

"I know Temari-chan, thank you" Sakura said with a bright smile. "I'll see you guys later. Oh and Sai, since I'm busy, you know what I need you to do"

"Yeah, yeah, just take care of yourself, Ugly" Sai said with a fake smile. Sakura gave him a fake smile back as she punched him in the gut.

"Idiot" Temari muttered as Sai fell to the ground in pain.

"Such an evil thing" Sai said as he clutched his stomach.

"Bye!" Sakura said as she ran to the front of the gates. She was greeted by the children.

"Alright, let's go everyone" Sakura said as she took the kids to the forest.

Hours passed as everyone was sitting down and listening to Sakura sing a song. They were sitting in a field outside of the forest. The oldest boy in the group, only being 13 years old, was playing the violin for her. He was the older brother of Ayu. They looked alike as well. The song ended as the children cheered.

"Good job Masashi" Sakura said as she ruffled his head. "You could be a famous violinist if you wanted to.

"Thank you" Masashi said politely. His little sister, Ayu, came up and touched the violin.

"This is a beautiful violin!" Ayu said as she admiring the violin.

"It truly is" Sakura said. "My first love gave this to me when I was little"

The girls giggled. "What was his name?" they asked.

Sakura blushed as she scratched her head in embarrassment. "Haha, actually to be honest, I forgot his name. Anyways, enough about me. Masashi, let's play the new song I was teaching you"

"Yuuki no uta?" Masashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Alright" Masashi said as he brought the violin back up under his chin. He began to play as Sakura sang along:

la la la utao utao  
kao age kokoro no mama.... utao  
akiramecha ikenai  
dekinai koto nantenai  
yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
aruki daso-

Sakura stopped as she heard the sound of one of the string break. Sakura looked to see Masashi looking at the violin shocked.

"Oh no…Masashi…" Sakura said as she began to walk up to him. Masashi quickly stepped back from her.

"I-I didn't mean to" Masashi cried. "I'm sorry!" Masashi took the violin with him as he made a dash for the forest.

"Masashi!" Sakura cried out. "Damn it. Everyone, pack everything up, we have to go after Masashi"

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara yawned as he took a walk around the forest. He could hear something running his way. As he slowly reached for his sword, he saw a boy crying as he ran into him. The boy had fallen to the ground. The violin landed in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry sir" Masashi cried out. Deidara looked to see a violin on the ground.

"Why does this seem familiar? Hmm" Deidara asked out loud as he picked up the violin.

"S-Sir, please don't touch it. It's not mine!" Masashi said.

"The string broke, hmm" Deidara said as he observed it.

"I-I broke it, sir." Masashi confessed. "I ran away with it because I was scared. How can I be a violinist, if I broke a string while playing?"

Deidara smiled. "You want to be a violinist, hmm?"

Masashi nodded. "The best there can be in this Kingdom"

"I can fix the violin" Deidara said. "Come with me"

Deidara had taken the boy back to the campsite. Luckily no one was there. Going through his stuff, he found an a few extra strings and brought it with him.

"Here you go, hmm" Deidara said as he walked the kid back to where they came from.

"You play the violin as well?" Masashi asked.

"Yeah, haven't played it in a while. When I was a traveler, I would always play my violin. I kinda gave it up when I was younger though. I gave my violin to some girl I met a while back. I remember finding her crying in a forest. I didn't know what to say to her. So to cheer her up, I played a melody for her. After that day, we began to hang out. I loved being around her, she always made my day. I guess you can say I fell in love with her, hmm" Deidara said, trying to cheer up the boy with a happy story.

"What did she look like? Was she pretty?" Masashi asked.

Deidara let out an embarrassing chuckle. "Actually, I kinda forgot what she looked like, hmm. Anyways, what song did you try to play earlier?"

"Yuuki no Uta" Masashi said. "I'm still learning it"

The two stopped in an opening in the forest. He remembered being here with the girl from his past.

"I like the song. Let me put the new string first and I'll show you how it goes, hmm" Deidara said as he sat down and fixed the violin. "You know, I used to have a violin like this. My friend Sasori made it for me as a birthday present. He inscribed his name on the back…right around he-"

Deidara stopped when he saw Sasori's name on the back of the violin. "No way…"

"Something wrong, sir?" Masashi asked.

"Where did you…"

"It belongs to our music teacher" Masashi said.

"Hm, I wonder. She's probably looking for you, right, hmm?" Masashi nodded.

"I think I know your teacher. I can probably bring her here with this song, hmmm" Deidara began to play Yuuki no Uta. Masashi watched with surprised. Deidara played really well.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura and the kids ran around the forest, calling out for Masashi. Ayu began to cry as Sakura comforted her.

"Don't worry Ayu-chan, we'll find your brother soon" It was quiet as the sound of a violin playing was heard.

"D-do you hear that?" Ayu asked.

"This sound, the way it's being played…could it be him…?" Sakura asked out loud. "…the boy from my memory?"

Sakura ran towards the sound of the music as the children followed her. They soon made it to an opening in the forest. Sakura saw Masashi sitting on the ground, but he wasn't playing the violin, someone else was.

"It's Deidara." Sakura said as she continued to listen to the music. "This song…" Sakura began to sing along happily.

Deidara had soon stopped playing as he noticed Sakura's presence. "So it was you, huh. You were singing quite happily"

"I-I wasn't really singing happily!" Sakura said embarrassed. "Anyways, what are you doing here with Masashi?"

"I found him and fix the violin of his. I was feeling bored anyways. It doesn't matter if I'm accompanying your horrible "

"Horrible?" Sakura said.

"Hey, hmm" Deidara said to Masashi. Masashi nodded.

"1, 2, 3…" Masashi counted.

"Go!" The kids said together.

Sakura took a deep breath before she started to sing again:

la la la utao utao  
kao age kokoro no mama.... utao  
akiramecha ikenai  
dekinai koto nantenai  
yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
aruki dasou mune hate  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no sha-

The sound of a string snap was heard.

"The string broke again" Masashi said.

"It could be because of Sakura-neechan's voice!" Ayu said as she giggled.

"Maybe, hmm" Deidara said. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"No way!" everyone laughed.

"Don't worry kid. Now you know that the string didn't break because of your playing but because of how Sakura here sings, hmm" Deidara commented as he ruffled Masashi's hair. Sakura glared at him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better keep that in your mouth, hmm" Deidara said with a grinned. Sakura blushed as Deidara had brought his face close to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. The two soon stopped as they noticed the kids were watching them. Sakura immediately pushed Deidara away from her as blushed more.

"Are you in two in love?" Ayu asked innocently.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned redder if possible. She began to wave her hand in front of her face. "I-I'm married! Deidara is just a good friend of mine! That's all!"

"Y-Yeah, what she said, hmm" Deidara said.

"Doesn't seem that way" Masashi said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's either you guys are both in love with each other or one of you guys are falling for the other"

Sakura pondered on Masashi's words as she looked up at Deidara. Deidara didn't even try to look at her but she could see that his cheeks and ears were red.

"I think Sakura-neechan and the new guy would be nice together" A girl named Himeko said.

"I think so too!" Ayu said happily. Sakura sighed as she squatted down to face Ayu.

"We probably would, but I'm married to Tobi-sama now. I can't be falling in love with another man. It's not right" Sakura said. Deidara looked at Sakura as she said that but said nothing.

"But are you happy with him?" Masashi asked. Deidara's eyes widened. It was like Masashi knew what he was thinking and asked her for him.

"…Of course I am!" Sakura said. Deidara could hear the hesitation in her voice. "You guys are too young to talk about these kinds of things. Go back home now."

"Whatever…" Masashi said as he carried Ayu on his back and headed home with the little kids.

Sakura sighed as she lay down on the ground. "Glad that's over" She muttered.

"Where did you get this violin, hmm?" Deidara asked as he was fixing the violin string.

Sakura soon turned on her stomach. "Why do you ask?" Sakura had her elbows on the ground as her fists cupped the sides of her chin.

"…I didn't know you played violin, hmm" Deidara said as he finished fixing the violin.

Sakura was silent as if trying to remember the day she received the violin. Deidara watched her as a gentle smile formed across her face.

"A boy gave me it when I was younger. I don't remember what he looked like." Sakura said. Deidara's eyes widened.

"You still kept the violin even though you don't remember him? Why not just throw it away, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I couldn't..." Sakura said. She soon paused as if trying to choose her next words right. "...because this violin was given to me by my first love"

"...Your first love, hmm?"

Sakura nodded as she soon sat up. She looked up at Deidara as he tested the violin a bit.

"I met him when I was younger. It was a year after I stayed with my foster parents. I had gotten lost somewhere in the forest. It was actually in this spot. I was crying. Soon this boy came and found me. He didn't say anything to me at first. Then he began to play the violin for me. The song went like this."

yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori

Sakura's eyes widened when Deidara was actually playing the melody on the violin. He wasn't supposed to know this song.

kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne

Deidara's blue eyes never left Sakura's as he played.

"daisuki da yo" sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu

"How do you know that song?" Sakura asked as she quickly got up and pointed her finger at him, her mouth dropped a bit in shock.

"How can I not remember how to play the song I created" Deidara said with a smile as he closed Sakura's mouth with his index finger. Sakura's eyes widened. Deidara was the boy from when she was little?

"How could I not remember you when I first saw you?" Deidara and Sakura said at the same time. They soon laughed as Sakura came and hugged him tight.

"It's been so long since I've done this" Sakura said as her face was in his chest. Deidara could soon feel wetness on his shirt. "Why did you leave me? How could you leave without saying a word? What's wrong with you?!"

Sakura shook as Deidara wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Sakura asked

"I was a traveler. When I was younger, I couldn't stay in one place for too long. I didn't want to leave you. Truly, I didn't. But I had to. You were too young to bring along. So I left you with my violin that my friend made for me, to remind you of me, hmm" Deidara said.

Sakura looked up as Deidara was blushing. Sakura began to raise her head up as Deidara lowered his. Their lips met for an innocent, soft and sweet kiss. Deidara soon pulled away from a blushing Sakura.

Deidara had a serious look on his face. "I have to say one thing, before this goes on, hmm"

"W-What is it?" Sakura asked still kind of out of it. How could a simple kiss make her feel like this? When Tobi kisses her, she felt nothing like this. She felt like she was in heaven or something close to it.

"This is actually our second time…hmm" It took a moment for Sakura to process Deidara's words.

"WHAT!!!!!" Sakura's scream was heard throughout the forest.

**XxXxXxX**

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were walking down the hallway as they saw Sakura storming down. Her face was noticeable red.

"Hello Sakura-sama!" Tenten greeted.

"I can't believe him!" Sakura screamed. "Why, when I get my hands on him, he'll regret kissing me without me remembering!" She soon noticed the girls. "Good day!"

She soon turned the corner as Ino squealed. Something juicy must have happened.

"Sakura-chan kissed someone!" Ino said.

"I-I wonder who would have the courage to k-kiss a married woman" Hinata asked.

A few seconds passed before the girls giggled. "Deidara!"

Sakura had continued to walk down the hall while caught up in her thoughts. Sakura didn't notice the other people until she bumped into them. Before she could fall, someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Are you okay, Sakura-sama?" Sakura looked up to see five new people in front of her. Sakura didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"My name is Pein." The man said as he bowed. "My group and I were sent here by Tobi-sama to take care of you"

Sakura just stared at the man in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that he had a lot of piercings. He soon looked at the woman behind him. She had blue hair and what seemed to be an origami flower in her hair. There was only one word to describe her…Beautiful. Behind them were three other men. One had half his body green and the other white. The other one had silver slick back hair. The last one resembled a human puppet. She soon looked back at Pein and Konan.

The woman had noticed Sakura staring at her as she smiled. Sakura soon blushed.

"The name is Konan" She introduced herself with a bow. "It's an honor to be in your presence. I wish I could be as beautiful as you"

Sakura's mouth dropped a bit. Had she never looked in the mirror before?

Another man came up to her as he bowed. "My name is Zetsu. Nice to meet you" He had grabbed her hand and gave it a peck.

"You're taking so fucking long. Hurry the fuck up now" A man said as he pushed Zetsu out of the way. "Hidan's the name. Pleasure to be at your fucking service" He finished with a grin.

'This guy cusses way too much' Sakura thought in her head.

"Must you cuss, especially at the Queen's presence?" the last man asked as he went up to Sakura. "My name is Kakazu; I expect to be paid 1000 yen a day"

"Eh?" Sakura sweat dropped. "Um, this is very kind of you, but I already have a lot of people guarding me."

"Tobi-sama really cares for you and wants to make sure you're safe at all times. He wouldn't have left for that meeting with Orochimaru-sama if he didn't send us to watch over you" Pein said.

"What am I, a child?" Sakura muttered. "Let's make a compromise"

"And what would that be?" Pein asked.

"You guys will be able to still guard me, but you have to be guarding the kingdom's walls. You know the walls are protecting the castle and the towns inside. I want you to not only protect me but the citizens as well." Sakura demanded. "One last thing, you must not interfere with the Jade Ace's business. He had protected me many times, so I must repay his kindness with protection. I hope you understand"

The group looked at each other before looking at Pein.

"I understand. We will fulfill your command, but you must have Konan here with you as another lady in waiting."

"Fair enough" Sakura said.

"I'm glad we came to this agreement" Pein said as he stuck his hand out.

"Likewise" Sakura smiled.

The boys left with a bow as Konan and Sakura were the only ones in the hallway.

"Did Tobi-san give you a room?" Sakura asked trying to break the quietness between them.

"Yes, it's quite fitting for me" Konan said with a smile. Sakura blushed. She was really pretty.

"How long have you known Tobi-san?" Sakura asked as the two walked around the halls.

"We met each when we were younger. I was with Pein at the time. We soon formed a group between us. Later on, we met the others and they joined as well. We call ourselves the Akatsuki. We decided to make Tobi our leader. We tried to recruit other people but they wanted to stay loyal to their kingdom and loved ones."

"I see" Sakura said.

"Tobi loves you a lot. So when he found out he had to leave you for a while, he contacted us right away and here we are"

"Yeah…" Sakura said beginning to feel guilty.

Tobi really cared about her and just a couple minutes ago she was kissing Deidara. She knew she was in hot waters now. She was attracted to Deidara; there was no question about that! They were different from each other. She was the Queen of Sound and he was a spy from Konoha. Their Kingdoms were sworn enemies. Sakura knew she was going to break the rules, but she can't help it. Her heart is calling out for Deidara but her mind chooses Tobi…

What do you do if you're falling for the enemy?

-

-

-

-

**The rest of the Akatsuki group showed up. I'm currently watching Shugo Chara. I love their songs and I couldn't help but add some of the songs in the story. AMUTO ALL THE WAY! (Clears throat) Anyways, Sakura is realizing that she's falling for Deidara; yet, she's married to the powerful Tobi. Find out what will happen to these star-crossed lovers in the next chapter. Thank you for reading everyone!**

**-Kumiko**


	10. confession time

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Kakashi and the gang were waiting at the camp the next day. They were having another meeting about their mission.

"The Princess is Sakura-chan, I'm sure of it" Naruto said.

"She admitted it to me the other night, hmm" Deidara said.

"The other night?" Everyone asked.

"You and Sakura-chan were alone at night?!" Naruto yelled. "What do you think you were doing with my Sakura-chan huh?"

"Calm down Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around his arm as she blushed.

"Sorry Hinata. It's just that Sakura-chan is like a sister to me. I really care about her" Hinata's eyes widened. So Naruto was never in love with Sakura.

"The Princess admitted she was your Princess from Konoha?" Temari asked. "I knew it. I didn't want to say anything though until I knew for a fact."

Deidara nodded. "But Orochimaru or Tobi put some random story in her head to make us look like the bad guys. Remember the story Kakashi told us. Instead of thinking Orochimaru was the one who killed her family and tried to experiment on her, she was told that it was Jiraiya-sama, hmm"

"That bastard" Sasuke spat. "I'll kill him"

"Don't worry little brother. We'll have our chance" Itachi said. "Now, we just have to worry about the Jade Ace"

"The Jade Ace said he'd join our side, didn't he Deidara-san" Sai said with his fake smile. Deidara made a face.

"Yeah, hmm" Deidara muttered. '_How could he act like he's not the Jade Ace?'_

Everyone could feel the vibe between the two.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kisame asked.

"Not at all Fish-boy" Sai said. Kisame glared at his nickname.

"You've met the Jade Ace, Sai-kun?" Ino asked. "Is he as hot as he looks?"

Deidara made a face. You can always count on Ino to talk about boys. But he always thought Ino had a thing for Shikamaru. He soon looked to see Shikamaru and Temari chatting it up. He smirked. Ino was jealous of Temari.

"That isn't a thing you should ask guys. Ask Temari instead, she's met him and they're actually good friends"

"You two are friends!" Naruto shouted. "Then why did you make us go through all that trouble to persuade the Jade Ace when you could have asked him yourself"

"Shut up!" Temari said. "It's to protect Sakura-chan. Everyone in the kingdom knows that the Jade Ace is opposing Lord Orochimaru. If Orochimaru knew that I was in good terms with the Jade Ace, he'd find out that I'm actually a spy. He might do something to Sakura-chan since she and the Jade Ace are good friends. And I mean _really good friends_!" Temari said as she looked over to Deidara. Ino smiled as she realized what Temari was trying to do.

"Really good friends?" Ino asked as she raised her fist to her mouth. "As in there's something going on between them?" Temari smirked at Ino's question.

The two watched as Deidara's ears twitched. They got him.

Shikamaru sighed. This is why girls are so troublesome.

"Huh? But isn't the Princess already married to the upcoming King?" Naruto asked.

"I don't blame her falling for the Jade Ace. He looks hot" Ino commented. Deidara looked over at Sai to see him smiling back at him. Deidara glared at him.

"Well, finding out that Sakura is our Princess, we have to send two people to report back to the King and Queen" Kakashi said as he was reading an orange book.

"What are you reading?" Kankuro asked.

Kakashi giggled. "Do you really want to see it?"

Kankuro nodded. Kakashi looked around as he passed the book over to Kankuro. Before they knew it, a large fan hit them hard in the head.

"Don't be idiots" Temari scold.

"Sorry sis" Kankuro said.

"I'll send Tenten and Neji back to Konoha" Kakashi said putting his book away while rubbing his new bump on his head.

Tenten and Neji nodded as Kakashi handed them a scroll. The two soon disappeared in the forest.

"When are Tobi and Orochimaru coming back from their meeting?" Shikamaru asked.

"They said they'd be back by next Wednesday" Temari said. "So we have 8 days"

"Good. That will give us a lot of time to gather information and find out their plans" Shikamaru said.

"Does that mean we can take a break for at least a few days?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru and Kakashi sweat dropped when everyone came closer to them and gave them the look, excluding, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori. Shikamaru sighed.

"It's up to you Kakashi" Shikamaru said.

"I'm okay with it" Kakashi said. "I wonder if they sell Icha Icha Paradise around here."

Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" Hinata said. "W-We can actually just relax around without being suspicious"

"I know what you mean" Temari said. "This is actually my first break in months!"

"Hey! You guys looks!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved a paper in the air. "There's going to be a festival this Friday! We should go!"

"S-Sounds fun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a gentle smile

"Hinata, we're going to have a fun time!" Naruto grinned at her.

Deidara took the paper as he examined it. _'I wonder if Sakura would like to come with me'_. He soon looked over at Temari. He wondered if Temari would even let him take her. He soon remembered that he had to talk to them.

"Hey Temari. Can I have a word with you, hmm?" Deidara asked. "You too, Sai"

"What is it?" Temari asked when the three were alone.

"When are you going to tell everyone the truth about the Jade Ace's identity, hmm?" Deidara asked. Temari's eyes widened in shocked.

"When did you-"

"I found out after I brought Sakura back into her room after her wedding, hmm" Deidara said.

"I wasn't planning to" Temari said.

"Why the hell not? We're allies! We're supposed to tell everything to everyone to help us on this mission. And not telling everyone that Sai is the Jade is not okay, hmm" Deidara said.

"Bec-Sai?" Temari repeated.

"Yes Sai! You can't lie to me. I have clues to back me up on this one, hmm" Deidara crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Temari looked over to Sai and smiled. "Sai?"

Sai chuckled a bit and shrug his shoulders. "What can I say? This guy is "smarter" that he looks"

"I see" Temari said. "Let's make a deal. Keep the secret of Sai being the Jade Ace and I'll let you take Sakura out to the festival this Friday"

Deidara's eyes widened as a faint blush appeared on his face. "I-I never said that I wanted to take her to the festival, hmm?"

Temari and Sai sighed. He didn't have to. The moment Naruto talked about the festival, you could tell what he was thinking.

"You don't want to?" Sai asked. "Then I guess the 'Jade Ace' is going to have to bring her"

"It will never leave my lips, hmm" Deidara said as he walked away.

Temari laughed. "He's so predictable. And you" Sai gulped. "You're just lucky that Deidara only found out that you are the Jade Ace."

"I know, I know, but he didn't right?" Sai said. Temari glared at him.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Sakura-chan" Temari said as she left.

XxXxXxX

The next day Sakura had called in her ladies in waiting.

"Hey everyone, I haven't seen you girls since my wedding. I want to introduce you to my new lady in waiting. Her name is Konan"

Hinata and Ino were surprised to see how pretty the new girl was. Matsuri and Konan had eye contact with each other as they nodded at each. Temari noticed a red cloud pin on her top.

"Tobi-san sent her and her group to watch over me while he's gone" Sakura said. The girls could tell she wasn't happy about that.

"If you'd like, I can show her how things are done around here" Matsuri offered to help. "I mean, Temari-chan already had to teach the new three members. It wouldn't be fair"

"Thanks" Temari said.

"Well, that is all" Sakura said. All the girls left except for Temari.

Temari watched as Sakura got up and began to put her hair in a bun.

"Going out today?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded as she smiled at her.

"I haven't been able to go around because of all the wedding preparations." Sakura said.

"I'll go with you today. Need to buy food anyways" Temari said. "I'll wait for y-"

"Nah, I'll just meet you at the city" Sakura interrupted her.

Temari shrugged. "Suit yourself"

Temari arrived in the square as she was picking apples from a nearby vender. In the corner of her eye, she saw a few guards trying to get a lady. Not too far away, she saw Deidara in the area as well.

"I said leave me alone" the woman shouted.

Temari sighed. She knew what was going to happen. Temari just walked away and went to buy bread from another side of town.

"Stop touching me!" The woman shouted again.

"You can't order us around" One of them said. Deidara was going to go and stop the guards.

Before they knew it, the guard was kicked in the face as he flew into a nearby water fountain.

"She said stop" The new person said.

"Jade Ace!" The woman cheered.

Jade Ace smiled at her as he bowed and handed her a rose. Deidara made a face. Darn Sai, that show off…

Deidara watched as Jade Ace was caught off guard. A big guy came and held her from behind.

"So you finally show up Jade Ace" A guy which seemed to be the leader showed up cracking his knuckles. "Orochimaru-sama ordered us to capture you." The leader punched Jade Ace in the stomach really hard as the Jade Ace gasped for air. The big guy dropped him on the ground.

"Sai!" Deidara said in a low voice. "Damn it, hmm" Deidara threw a clay bomb in the middle of the guards as he grabbed Jade Ace and ran away.

"Get them!" The leader shouted.

"D-Deidara!" Jade Ace said in shocked. Deidara was still holding on to his hand as Deidara led them around the city.

"If I wasn't around, you'd be sent to Orochimaru and Sakura would be sad that you were captured" Deidara frowned. "Hurry and run, hmm"

Jade Ace's eyes widened as he nodded. More guards came after them. Jade Ace and Deidara had to jump from roof to roof but the guards were still on their tails.

The two soon had to stop. In front of them was a large river.

"You have nowhere else to run" The guards laughed. "Hand over Jade Ace and we will spare you life…or we can just kill you first"

Jade Ace glared at them as he took out his sword. Deidara noticed a cherry blossom chain hanging on the end of the sword.

"Come and get me if you want me so bad" Jade Ace taunted. "Unless you're all just talk"

"Bastard, I'll kill you" The big guy said as he pulled out his sword. Deidara watched as their swords met with every hit.

Jade Ace just smirked as he threw his sword up in the air.

"The hell?" The big guy said as he looked up. Jade Ace took this chance to take out his bow and arrow. It pierced the guy right in the heart. He soon grabbed his sword and slashed his throat, killing him the process.

"Who's next?" Jade Ace asked.

"Get him" The leader shouted as one by one came and attacked him. Deidara smirked. Can't let Sai get all the action right? He took out his sword and began to fight them as well.

One by one, the leader's men fell to the ground dead.

Jade Ace walked up to him as he pointed his sword at him. "Do you give up? I killed more than I have to. I don't want to kill anyone else"

"Die!" The leader shouted. Deidara's eyes widened. The leader was really fast, he could barely see him move. The Jade Ace was surprised as well when the sword pierced him in the stomach. He coughed out blood.

The leader laughed evilly as he kicked Jade Ace from his sword. Jade Ace screamed in pain as he was sent flying. Jade Ace glared at him as he quickly shot an arrow at the man's forehead. He felt himself hit Deidara as the two fell down. Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around Jade Ace as he got ready for the impact.

XxXxXxX

Temari had finished buying her food as she heard people yelling.

"What's going on?" Temari asked but people were in shocked to answer.

Temari looked around to see a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on?" Temari asked.

Sai couldn't answer as he pointed up in the roof. Temari quickly looked up to see the Jade Ace with a sword through him. The guard had kicked him as the sword went out of him painfully. Temari's mouth dropped in shocked along with her bags.

"Oh my god!" Temari screamed as she ran to the edge of the small wall to see Jade Ace and what seemed to be Deidara falling into the river.

"Jade Ace!" The villagers screamed. Sai rushed and grabbed Temari's hand and tried to follow the river.

"Come on, we have to find them before the others do" Sai said.

XxXxXxX

Deidara opened his blue eyes slowly as tried to get up. Looking around, he found himself in a shallow creek. Not too far away was Jade Ace. Blood was slowly flowing into the river.

"Hey Sai! Sai, are you okay, hmm?" Deidara asked as he shook him. He didn't respond. Deidara took out some bandages that he had with him and tried to stop the bleeding. He saw that Jade Ace wasn't breathing. "I have to give him CPR"

Taking off the Jade Ace's shirt, his hands began to feel something soft and squishy. "The hell-" Deidara blushed when he noticed what he was touching. He soon remembered that the person in front of him wasn't breathing.

Deidara pinched Jade Ace's nose as he blew air into her. He soon pumped her chest a few times and repeated the process. After a while Jade Ace coughed out some water along with some blood.

When Jade Ace tried to get up, Deidara noticed that Jade Ace's red hair was tilted to the side as some pink was showing.

"Damn it, that hurt" She said as she looked around and saw Deidara staring at her in shock. "I guess the jig is up"

Deidara watched as she stood up and pulled her red hair off. Long pink hair came down as she took off her mask. "Hello"

The Princess was the Jade Ace? What the hell was going on?

"I know you're confused as hell, but can we dry up first before we talk?" Sakura asked. Deidara just nodded. "I know there's a small hut around here, we can dry up there."

The two found the hut as they dried themselves off. Sakura sat down as her hand glowed green. She hover it over her wound as it soon disappeared. She soon stared at Deidara to see him staring at the fire between them.

"What's going on, hmm?" Deidara asked. "I thought Sai was the Jade Ace?"

"He is" Sakura replied. "We're both the Jade Ace. When I'm not able to go around the village, Sai takes over for me. He wears the wig and costume but has to use green contacts."

"So you're actually going against your own kingdom, hmm" Deidara said surprised. Honestly, he did not see this coming. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And have word get out that the future queen is actually the one trying to bring down the kingdom? Yeah, didn't think so. I knew all this time that Orochimaru was up to no good, I'm not stupid. But I had to make sure I could trust you and the others. I know Temari and Kankuro are spies from the Suna Kingdom and that you and the other new members are from Konoha. I just had to play stupid for a while before I made sure. That's why I created the Jade Ace. I'm sorry for lying to you all this time…" Sakura said. "But I don't think Tobi is a threat, he doesn't seem to like Orochimaru as well. We can use him to get information and stop the war."

"I have a question though, hmm" Deidara said. "Who was playing the Jade Ace when I chasing that one time, when we both fell down the hill?"

"That was me" Sakura said. She watched as Deidara laughed.

"Thank god! I'm not gay, hmm" Deidara cheered. Sakura giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I was attracted to the Jade Ace that day. And when I first found out Sai was the Jade Ace, I thought I was gay. But it just happens that I was just attracted to you!" Deidara said with a smile. He soon noticed what he said.

"You're…attracted to me?" Sakura asked while blushing. "Is that why you kissed me the yesterday?"

"Actually I only kissed you because your face was really close up to me. It was just how I reacted to it, hmm" Deidara said bluntly. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"So if it was just another girl, you'd kiss her as well?" Sakura accused.

"Yeah, hmm" Deidara said. He soon felt a punch in the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"For what you said!" Sakura shouted. Deidara was going to yell back but soon realized something. He smiled.

"You're jealous, hmm" Deidara said. Sakura turned red as she turned around.

"Ha, not even. I'm happily married" Sakura said.

Deidara just laughed. "Don't worry. You'll still be my favorite pink-head, hmm." He said as he ruffled her hair. Sakura soon blushed. Why did simple words like that make her react like this?

"Anyways, you won't tell anyone that I'm actually the Jade Ace, right?" Sakura asked.

"I promise, but only on one condition, hmm" Deidara said.

"And what's that?" Sakura asked.

"You have to be my date this Friday for the festival, hmm" Deidara grinned.

Sakura laughed. "Sure"

"So are there anymore secrets you're hiding from me Sakura?" Deidara asked. Sakura was silent for a bit, and then smiled.

"Nope, nothing at all" Sakura said.

-

-

-

-

-

**Eh, I don't really like this chapter, but I didn't know what else to type. But yeah, Sakura is truly the Jade Ace and Sai just takes over for her when she's busy. I hope I'm not going to fast with the DeiSaku thing. I wanted them to slowly fall in love. But yeah. School is almost over! Yeah! I want to thank everyone for reading my story so far. It makes me happy. Please wait patiently for my next update.**

**-Kumiko**


	11. I Love You vs I'm In Love With You

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Today was the day of the festival. Everyone was getting ready for the big night. It was almost six as Sakura was putting on her kimono. Looking at herself in the mirror as she did, she saw her doors opening.

"Hey, Sakura, are you rea-"Deidara had stopped in his sentence as Sakura was barely putting on her kimono.

"Deidara?" Sakura said as tilted her head to the side. Deidara said nothing as he covered his mouth with his hand. His face was visibly turning red. Sakura just shrugged as she finished putting on her kimono.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked. Deidara had recovered from his nose bleed as he took a look at Sakura. She was wearing a dark green kimono with gold decorations and obi to match.

"I can't let you go out like that, hm" Deidara said. Sakura gave him a questioning look as Deidara touched her hair. "Can't have people talking, can we" He said with a smile. Sakura blushed a bit as she nodded. Going to her closet, she took out the wig she wore as Jade Ace.

"Taa-daa" Sakura said. "Let's go! I've never been to a festival before. Orochimaru has always restricted me from going. He said it wasn't safe."

"Are you serious? Festivals are the best. Especially the fireworks! They're the best. They always go out with a bang" Deidara grinned. "You'll love them, trust me, hm"

Sakura's eyes widened for a bit. Deidara looked really cute when he was talking about stuff like that. He sounded so happy.

"How's your foot by the way? I remember you sprained it a few days ago, hmm" Deidara said as he lifted her kimono a bit.

Sakura's green eyes widen in panic as she slapped Deidara in the head. "Its fine, you pervert"

"That hurt! Hm" Deidara said as he grabbed his head.

"Hmph! Serves you right" Sakura said as she stuck her nose up in the air. "Let's get going" Sakura walked out of her room as Deidara slowly followed her while rubbing his head.

Deidara helped Sakura up on his clay bird as he sat behind her and held her gently by the waist.

"You know what to do, right, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sakura nodded as she kicked the bird gently by the side as it rose up in the air. Sakura giggled with excitement as she could feel the nice air. Deidara held his breath as he felt Sakura lean against him.

Sakura looked down below to see the colorful lights. She could see people from the village having fun. Deidara grabbed Sakura by the waist as they jumped down gently. The clay bird had disappeared.

Deidara smiled when Sakura chained arms as they walked to the festival. There was a large bonfire as people were dancing, easting, and chatting.

"Let's find my friends. Temari should be with them, hmm" Deidara said. Sakura knew that Temari and Kankuro were spies for Suna and that her ladies in waiting were spies for Konoha. But she knew she had to act normal when she was with them.

"Okay" Sakura said as Deidara led her to a certain group of people.

Temari's eyes widened as she recognized Sakura with Deidara. She soon informed Kankuro, Sai, and Matsuri.

Matsuri moved her blonde hair from her shoulders as she walked up to Deidara and blinked her light purple eyes a couple times.

"Hey, I'm Matsuri. I don't think we met" Matsuri said as she stuck her hand out. Deidara shook it.

"I'm Deidara. Now we met, hmm" Deidara said.

"Who's this Deidara?" Kisame asked as he walked up to Sakura.

"Nice, a talking fish" Sakura said jokingly. Kisame chuckled as he chugged a bit of his sake.

"You're funny" Kisame said. "I like you. Kisame soon introduced the whole group. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, and Hinata. They looked like people she met before. She looked at Deidara talking to Sasori. It seemed like Deidara didn't want his friends to know he was with the Princess. So she decided to play along.

"What's your name?" Sai asked as he smiled. Sakura frowned when she saw Sai making fun of her. He knew who she was. He stuck out his hand as she shook it.

"I'm Kimi" Sakura said. She saw Sai's smile grew.

"What a very ugly name" Sai said. "Your parents should have named you better"

"What an interesting fashion sense you have. Isn't a two piece supposed to be for girls?" Sakura commented back as she squeezed Sai's hand until it turned purple.

Sai quickly grabbed his hand back. "What a horrifying creature"

"What are you doing here? Are you allowed to even leave the quarters?" Temari whispered for Sakura to only hear. "What about the new guards Tobi sent to watch over you?"

"They think I'm sleeping" Sakura whispered back. "I stuff pillows and sheet to make it look like I'm in the covers."

"I don't like the new girl" Temari muttered. "I don't trust them"

"She's nice though" Sakura said with a smile. "This is actually my first festival, Temari-chan!"

Temari smiled. "I know. Enjoy it as much as you can…okay?"

"I'm surprised you're friends with Deidara" Sakura said. Temari began to sweat. Someone told her that Sakura knew something about her being a spy. But she decided to just act normally.

"Y-Yeah, he knew Sai a-and you seemed to really be getting along with him. I also met him when i went out to the village as well"

Sakura mentally laughed. Temari was so bad at lying. Sakura nodded happily as she ran to Deidara and pulled him to dance with her.

"Why is Deidara with that girl?" Naruto asked. "I thought Deidara was in love with Sakura-chan?"

The others just ignored him as they went to have fun at the festival.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Hinata's hand and went to follow the group.

Deidara was running around happily with Sakura in tow.

"D-Deidara, wait" Sakura said tired from all the running.

"It's going to start soon, hmm" Deidara said as he took Sakura to the forest. The large clay bird was in front of them as Deidara carried Sakura in his arms as he went on the bird and flew up.

"What's going to start?" Sakura looked up in the now colorful light in the sky. "Fireworks…" she whispered. She looked up to see Deidara's grin on his face. He seemed to have notice her staring at him.

"Art is a bang, hmm" Deidara said as Sakura laughed.

"Thank you Deidara" Sakura said as she laced her hand with his. When she did that, she noticed a change in Deidara's eyes.

Deidara slowly brought his face closer to Sakura's as she realized what he wanted to do and she allowed him.

She knew deep in her heart. She may like Tobi, but her feelings for him were nothing compared to Deidara.

She didn't care if Deidara was a spy from Konoha, or that she was the Queen of Sound, or that she was married to Tobi. She was unconditionally in love with Deidara…

She felt Deidara's soft lips on hers as she kissed back. Deidara soon pulled back as he rested his forehead against Sakura's.

"D-Deidara?" Sakura whispered as she placed her hands on Deidara's chest.

"Not here, hmm" Deidara said as Sakura felt the bird begin to move again. Deidara soon kissed her once more as the bird headed towards the Princess' quarters.

Matsuri looked up in the sky to see a large bird flying across the sky with something pink and yellow on it. "Interesting" Matsuri said with a smirked as she began to walk towards the kingdom as well.

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara held Sakura bridal style as the two were still kissing. Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck. Deidara jumped off the clay bird as it disappeared. He walked out of the forest and ended up at the area where he found out Sakura was the Princess of Sound. Walking and entering her room, he closed the door behind him with his leg as he moved to the bed with Sakura under him.

He didn't care if she was the Queen of Sound or Princess of Konoha, or that she was married to Tobi. He loved her unconditionally and that's all that matters.

Deidara pulled away as he went to catch his breath. "Sakura…"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Yes…?"

"You told me before that when I find the person I love, give this to her, hmm" Deidara said as he pulled out a red rose. Sakura's eyes widened as she took the flower.

"You...love me?" Sakura slowly said.

"No" Deidara said. "I'm in love with you. There's a difference. I can say I love you to anyone, but not really be 'in love. When you say you're in love, you really mean it'"

"Deidara…"

"So-"Deidara was cut off when Sakura pressed her lips on his.

"I'm in love with you too" Sakura said as she kissed him again. Deidara closed his eyes as he lied on top of Sakura and kissed her.

Under the sounds of fireworks and music, the two slowly and tenderly made love. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them from the crack of the door. The person's lips formed a wicked grin.

"Caught you right in the act Sakura-sama…" the person whispered to herself as she walked off humming.

**XxXxXxX**

The next morning, Deidara woke up happily as he stretched. The thick canopy surrounded them, so no one could see them if someone walked into the room. As Deidara propped himself up with his elbows, he rubbed his right eye as he yawned. He looked to his left side to see Sakura still sleeping. It was quiet as he could hear the birds happily cheering outside.

He probably had to go back to the group. They must have realized his absence and must have realized where he went. His clothes were on the floor and he was too lazy to pick it up. What was the rush? He had a beautiful g he loved right next to him sleeping.

Deidara could hear Sakura beginning to wake up. Deidara smiled as he resting on his left side. His elbow was holding him up. With his right hand, he played with a couple strands of hair. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Deidara smiling at him.

"Good morning" Sakura murmured as she stared at him with her large green eyes.

Deidara kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good morning to you too, hmm"

"That kiss was real" Sakura said as she touched her lips. "So last night wasn't a magical, vivid, sensory dream"

Deidara laughed as he poked her on the head. "You're weird. Are you always like this in the morning, hmm?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "But that's why you love me"

The two were about to kiss again as they heard the doors of her room open. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard her ladies in waiting open the door.

"Sakura-chan, are you awake?" Temari's voice called out.

"Our clothes!" The two whispered loudly as they immediately grabbed their clothes from the floor. Sakura quickly put on her robes as Deidara tried to put on his clothes. Sakura could hear the canopy about to move. So Sakura did the best thing she could.

When the canopy was off, Temari and the others could see Sakura on her stomach as her thick blankets were over her.

"Sakura-sama, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine" was her muffled reply. Deidara hidden under her as he was placing butterfly kisses up to her mouth. "I want to sleep a little bit more"

"…Alright" Temari said. "We'll be back in an hour"

Deidara began to suck on her pulse as Sakura had to hold back a moan. "O-Okay".

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" That was Ino's voice.

"I…" Deidara began to nibble on her ear. Sakura was turning red. She was trying to stop both of them from getting caught and here he was…doing this! She wouldn't deny that she liked it, but wrong timing.

"Surprise me?" Sakura squeaked as Deidara began to do other stuff to her. The girls gave each other weird looks. Temari looked on the floor around the Queen's bed as she saw a bag of clay near the bed.

Temari blushed but smirked. "Let's leave the Queen alone now so she could sleep." Sakura heard the footsteps walk out of the room. She soon heard someone walked around the room as the canopy began to surround the bed.

"Don't be late later" Was all Temari said.

Deidara knew it meant for him. So Temari knew he was here. Talk about embarrassing.

"Huh? Late for what?" Sakura asked but Temari had already left. Sakura soon sighed as she glared at the man under her. "Are you out of your mind? I can't believe you did that while the girls were here! Did you want us to get caught?"

Deidara didn't say anything but smirked. "Want to finish off where we started, hmm?"

Sakura giggled. "You're so bad" She joked.

"But that's why you love me, hmm" Deidara said as he kissed her gently on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Yeah, probably" Sakura teased as she rolled her eyes.

"You do love me right, hm?" Deidara asked. Sakura noticed the seriousness in his voice.

"Of course I do" Sakura said.

"Then leave Sound and come back with me to Konoha, where you belong, hm" Deidara said.

"I can't" Sakura said. "I can't leave these innocent people under Orochimaru's control. They look up to me for hope and future. I can't leave them…"

"That's why you created Jade Ace, right?" Deidara asked.

Sakura nodded. "It wouldn't look nice if the Queen of Sound was planning to go against her own kingdom. So I created my alter-ego, Jade Ace."

"Sorry…I ruined the mood, hm" Deidara said.

Sakura kissed his knuckles. "No. You're just worried about me" Sakura said with a smile. "You should go back to your friends. Don't want them worrying or thinking about things that are probably closer to the truth."

"What does it matter? Temari already knows we did something, hmm" Deidara said with a laugh. Sakura sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'll go to them. Don't mind if I sneak myself in here tonight?"

Sakura smiled. "No. I'll be waiting for you"

"See you later" Deidara said as he kissed Sakura once more. He put on his clothes and gathered his stuff. With a smile, he left the quarters.

Sakura knew she had to go and eat breakfast. She got up and took a bath at the main house. The maids assisted her as she got ready to eat. When she got there, she noticed a large group of people. On the throne was Tobi. He was early. Next to him were Kabuto and one of the new guards, Pein.

"I gathered everyone here to announce that King Orochimaru had died during our trip. Right when he was giving a speech about war on Konoha and Suna, an assassin came and killed right in the spot. He died seconds later. Now, I, Tobi…Madara Uchiha, will be from here on out King of Sound!" Tobi said.

Sakura's eyes widened. Uchiha. Why did that name sound familiar.

"_Sakura-sama, this is your new bodyguard and friends, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha" A woman with hazel eyes said. "They always wanted to meet you"_

"_Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno" A little girl said._

"_I'm Itachi; this is my little brother Sasuke. You guys are the same age. It will be a pleasure to take care of you" The older man said._

"_Hi, I'm Sasuke. We'll be best fwiends. I'll protect you prum anything, so you won't be hurt no more." _

_The little smiled. "fwank you"_

"Those who oppose the new king will be killed in front of public eye as a warning and example to those who go against our new king" Kabuto said.

"From here on out, the kingdom of Sound will change for the best. We will start off by destroying the main person who will show as a challenge to me. The Jade Ace! I want him found and killed at the platform, in front of the village. Find the spies and kill them as well.

Sakura covered her mouth. Deidara, Temari, Sai, and the others were in trouble. She had to do something.

"Sakura-chan, I take it you heard everything" Tobi…no Madara said. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Her husband seemed to have changed. He seemed different…more malicious.

Sakura slowly nodded. She watched as Tobi walked up to her. "I'm so sorry for this tragedy. Don't worry. I'm here Sakura-chan. I love you"

"You love me…" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, I love you"

"_You told me before that when I find the person I love, give this to her, hmm" Deidara said as he pulled out a red rose. Sakura's eyes widened as she took the flower._

"_You...love me?" Sakura slowly said._

"_No" Deidara said. "I'm in love with you. There's a difference. I can say I love you to anyone, but not really be 'in love'. When you say you're in love, you really mean it'"_

"I-I love you too" Sakura said. Tobi smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. Sakura kissed back for a quick second then pulled away.

"I-I have a lot of things to do today, so I can't be with you right now" Sakura said not being able to look at him.

"It's fine. I came here without warning. At least be here with me at dinner" Tobi said.

"Of course" Sakura said with a bow as she left.

When Sakura left, Konan and Pein came up to Tobi and Kabuto and said "We some matters to discuss about the Queen's actions when you left. We were tipped by an anonymous person. Last night, the Queen was seen kissing another man, but it might have been the other way around. The man must have taken advantage of her since you left and she was alone. She said she had a hunch of who that person was, but she'll make sure find out who the man was for you"

"I see. So that's why she had a guilty look just now" Tobi said as he watched Sakura's retreating form. "Once you find out the man who had the guts to kiss my Sakura-chan, I want him burned at the stakes.

"Yes milord" Pein and Konan said as they bowed.

"And if the person ends up being the Jade Ace, I want him to have a public torture and death penalty with Sakura-chan front row and center." Pein and Konan felt a chill down their body. The way Tobi said that scared them.

"One more thing…" Kabuto said. "You were the one who killed Orochimaru-sama"

Tobi turned around and smirked. "He was taking too long to die and go along with his plans on destroying Konoha."

Unknown to them, Kankuro had heard the whole thing.

**XxXxXxX**

When Deidara arrived at the camp, he saw everyone staring at him, some were glaring at him, and others were smiling.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Kisame asked.

"I don't' know what you're talking about, hmm" Deidara said as he sat down next to Sasori.

"Where did you go last night?" Naruto asked."You never showed up at camp. I was worried that Orochimaru's men might have gotten their hands on you"

"Or the Princess might have" Itachi commented.

Deidara blushed.

"So my assumptions were right. You were with the Princess last night!" Kisame said. He soon went up to Kakashi. "Pay me what you owe me" He said with a grin.

"You guys made a bet, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"We had a feeling that the girl you were with was the Princess" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Really?!" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he just said he hated ramen.

"How'd you figure that out, hmm" Deidara asked.

"No woman here would be able to wear an expensive Kimono like the one" Shikamaru said.

"We would know" Sasuke and Itachi said together.

"Yeah, I was with the Princess last night. What of it?" Deidara asked.

"Do you realize that this affair you two are having might cause the destruction of Konoha and Suna?" Kakashi asked.

"This isn't an affair!" Deidara shouted as he stood up. His actions surprised everyone.

"Deidara-" Sasori began to say but his best friend cut him off.

"This may seem like an affair to you guys. But it's not! The love we have for one another is real, hmm" Deidara said as he pounded his fist against a tree. Leaves from the tree began to fall as Deidara removed his hand. There was a large dent.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" Kakashi said. Deidara said nothing. "If you really love Sakura, I'll be okay with it. She's like a little sister to me if not a daughter. I'd rather have you two together than her being the Queen of Sound with Tobi."

"It's okay, hmm" Deidara said in a soft tone.

"Even though Sakura-chan doesn't remember us, I'll always think of her as a sister. You better protect her from Tobi and Orochimaru and bring her back to Konoha." Naruto said with a smile.

"I promise" Deidara said.

"Anyhoo, about the Jade Ace…" Shikamaru began to say.

"What about me?" A voice said.

Everyone looked to see Jade Ace smirking as he walked up to the group. Behind him were Temari, Ino, and Hinata. Deidara noticed that Sai wasn't in the group. So playing Jade Ace today was Sai.

"How was duty, ladies?" Kakashi asked.

"It was okay" Ino said. "Nothing much to do. The Princess was really tired for some reason when we woke her up for breakfast"

"Yeah, it was odd. Usually the Princess would be up and ready. So we decided to let her rest more. I wonder why she was so tired" Hinata asked.

"I have a really good guess why" Kisame said with a grin. Temari looked at Deidara and smirked.

"Really now?" Temari asked. "Care to tell us your theory?"

"The Princess was tired because she and De-"Deidara had punched Kisame hard in the gut.

Hinata didn't get it but Ino did. Her sky blue eyes widened with realization.

"YOU DEFLOWERED HER!" Ino screeched. "How dare you! When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"EVERYONE!" Kankuro yelled as he came running up to everyone. He was sweating and out of breath.

"Kankuro, what happened?" Jade Ace asked and Temari asked at the same time.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Kankuro began to say. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Kankuro's shoulders.

"She is now the Queen of Sound. Tobi came back from h-his meeting early. O-Orochimaru was assassinated at the meeting. Tobi came back to tell everyone that he was now the new King of Sound. H-He was the one who killed Orochimaru." Kankuro said. He had forgotten hearing about the Queen's affairs.

"Sakura is in danger, hmm" Deidara said. "I say we just go and bomb the whole place up"

"And risk killing innocent people?" Shikamaru argued. "We'll just play it safe. If Tobi does something that shows he's planning to attack Konoha, that's when we attack. But we have to warn the villagers ahead of time."

"We just have to wait" Kakashi said. "Those who are soldiers have to watch carefully when around Tobi. Ladies, if worse comes to worse, expose yourselves and take Sakura out of here. Now, we just need Neji and Tenten to come back with Tsunade's orders."

-

-

-

-

-

**Finally I updated this story. I was having another writer's block. Makes me mad. So this is what I came up with. Tell me how you guys think about this chapter. I have a feeling this story is as successful as I wanted it to be. Well, please review everyone. Reviews actually tell me people like this story and makes me want to write more.**

**-Kumiko**


	12. We Do Crazy Things When We're In Love

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was beginning to get bored with the story and thought of quitting. But I decided to give it another shot and this is what I came up with. I hope this chapter didn't turn out bad. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. The next chapter will be the last one after this.  
**

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

**At Konoha:**

Queen Tsunade and King Jiraiya sat on their thrones as Tenten and Neji came into the room.

"Tenten…Neji…I take it you have a report of your mission" Jiraiya said.

"Yes!" Tenten said with a happy tone. "Sakura-chan is alive and well!"

Everyone in the room was shocked. People began to spread the good news around the village.

"S-Sakura is alive?" Tsunade said happily. She began to cry with tears of joy.

"But she's married to Tobi, Orochimaru's godson" Neji said.

"Orochimaru" Jiraiya growled. Soon Shizune came running into the room.

"Queen Tsunade! King Jiraiya!" Shizune shouted. She seemed to have gotten news.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru was assassinated a few days ago! Tobi is the new king of Sound along with his wife as Queen"

"Orochimaru is dead?" Jiraiya said a bit sad that his best friend was gone.

"Neji, Tenten. Thank you for the report now. You may stay in the village to stock up on supplies before you head back to your missions. I want you to bring back Sakura safe and sound after you stop Tobi with his plans. He's up to something"

"Oh before we leave, there's something I must tell you" Tenten said.

"And what is that?" Tsunade asked.

Tenten giggled as Neji smiled.

"Deidara and Lady Sakura are falling in love with each other"

Tsunade was surprised as Neji and Tenten bowed before they left.

**XxXxXx**

The next couple days Sakura was walking around the village with Konan and Matsuri in tow.

"Would you like to buy any fruits?" Matsuri asked as she moved some of her blond hair from her shoulders.

Sakura nodded. Konan looked at her with worried eyes. The Queen looked really pale and had a weird mood swing these past days.

"Lady Sakura, are you alright?" Konan asked.

"Of course I-"Sakura paused as her eyes widened. She soon ran away to the forest.

"Lady Sakura!" Konan yelled as she tried to follow her. But Matsuri beat her to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Matsuri wrinkled her nose as she smelled vomit.

Sakura threw up three times. What was wrong with her? Her period was even late. That's when it clicked. Sakura lowered her hands to her stomach. She was pregnant. She had visited ladies when they were pregnant and they told her what the symptoms were.

She had to hide the fact from Tobi. The only person she slept with was Deidara. He was the father of this child beginning to grow in her. Tobi couldn't find out. She had to protect Deidara.

"Who was the guy you were with that one night. I didn't mean to walk in but…" Matsuri looked innocently embarrassed. Sakura then knew who she was talking about.

"The Jade Ace" Sakura said.

From the four people Sakura knew the longest, which were Temari, Sai, Kankuro, and Matsuri, Matsuri was the only person who didn't know she was the Jade Ace.

"You're seeing the Jade Ace.?! So you know his true identity" Matsuri said shocked.

"Yes" Sakura said.

"It's the Deidara guy, right?" Matsuri asked. Sakura nodded again. With Matsuri, she felt like she had to tell her everything.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with this" Matsuri smiled. "I really care about you Sakura-chan. You're like a little sister to me. I won't let Tobi-sama know about this. You can trust me"

'_Yes, Queen. I'll help you with getting in trouble with my Tobi, bitch'_

**(A/N: Yes, Matsuri was the mysterious woman Tobi was talking to in that one chapter.)**

"You're worrying yourself sick. Have you even been eating?" Matsuri asked. Sakura sighed quietly with relief. Matsuri didn't catch on that she was pregnant. Sakura shook her head to Matsuri's question.

"Psh. no wonder you're throwing up! I'll ask the chef to make you something big for lunch" Matsuri smiled. Sakura smiled back. She could always count on Matsuri.

"Sakura-chan?" A new voice joined the duo. Sakura and Matsuri looked to see Temari coming from the forest.

"Temari-chan!" Sakura said happily as she hugged Temari tight. Temari looked at Sakura surprised then back at Matsuri who was glaring at Sakura with her violet eyes. Temari glared at her.

"I'll leave the Queen in your hands" Matsuri said bitterly as she left.

'What was that all about?' Temari asked herself as she looked at Sakura. She seemed really pale.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"T-Temari-chan…" Sakura said as she was crying. This scared Temari as she took Sakura deep into the forest. They sat down near a river bank as Sakura tried to calm down.

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

"Temari-chan, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. I couldn't even tell Matsuri-chan!" Sakura said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Tell her what?" Temari asked worried.

Sakura took a deep breath as she took Temari's hands and put it over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant…with Deidara's child" Sakura choked as she tried to stop her tears.

Temari's teal blue eyes widened with shock. Sakura began to worry more when Temari became silent. Did Temari hate her now?

"Does Deidara know?" Temari asked after a while.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I just found out"

Temari soon had a smile on her face. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Sakura wiped her tears as she smiled along with her.

"Come on" Temari said as she helped Sakura up. "Let's go back to the castle to celebrate!"

Sakura grinned. Temari always knew how to make her laugh. She was like a big sister to her. She acted like one when Sakura decided to become Jade Ace. Her eyes widened. Jade Ace…

"Oh no!" Sakura said as she began to panic.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"I told Matsuri about the Jade Ace" Sakura said beginning to panic. "I told her that the Jade Ace was Deidara"

"Don't worry. I'll tell Deidara to watch his back from now on" Temari said. "My other friends will protect him"

"Thank you" Sakura said.

When the girls soon got to the castle, Sakura and Temari split ways when Hidan came to retrieve the Queen.

"Sakura-sama, the fucking King wants to see you" Hidan said as he led Sakura to where Tobi was.

After dropping Sakura off, Hidan bowed as he whispered to Sakura's ear before he left.

"It fucking sucks to be you right now" Hidan said. Sakura was confused by his words.

**XxXxXxX**

"Deidara did what?!" Tenten said shocked as she had just gotten back.

"You heard me correctly" Ino grinned. "Sakura is not innocent anymore"

"S-So you mean that morning we came to retrieve Sakura-chan…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as she blushed. Temari soon came in with a smile.

"Oh, Tenten you're back" Temari said. "Good, because I have good news for you all"

"And what's that?" Tenten asked.

"You guys might have a new Prince or Princess in Konoha if Sakura-chan takes the throne as Queen." Temari grinned.

"You mean…" Hinata covered her mouth in surprise. "…Sakura-chan is pregnant?!" said the last part quietly.

"With Deidara's child?" Tenten said.

"I'm going to be an aunt" Ino squealed.

"It's actually the Jade Ace's child" Temari said. "Sakura told Matsuri that Deidara was the Jade Ace on accident. So Matsuri doesn't know that Sai and Sakura are actually the true Jade Ace"

"I'll go get us some drinks" Hinata said as she got up to leave.

**XxXxXxX**

"Is it true?" Tobi asked Sakura as she looked at him confused. "Is it true…that you and the Jade Ace are seeing each other?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit but she still didn't say anything.

"Look at you, looking so unconcerned" Tobi said. "When you do something, you really do it"

Sakura's eyes widened. How did he find out? Did he see…or did someone tell him? Her mind thought of Matsuri.

"_Don't worry, I'll help you with this" Matsuri smiled. "I really care about you Sakura-chan. You're like a little sister to me. I won't let Tobi-sama know about this. I promise. You can trust me"_

Sakura mentally shook her head. No. Matsuri made a promise to her. Then who told Tobi?

"Which one of you instigated it?" Tobi asked.

Sakura gulped. She had to protect Deidara. She already caused Deidara problems by just having his child and for saying that he was the Jade Ace.

"It was me!" Sakura said. "I was the only who started it"

"Stupid bitch!" Tobi said as he slapped Sakura across the face with the back of his hand. Sakura fell to the ground as she covered her right cheek. Tears were rolling down her cheek. "I really do love you Sakura-chan. But if it wasn't for Orochimaru, I wouldn't have to worry about you. Do you think the Jade Ace can save you? Seriously now, my own enemy? The person trying to bring down my Kingdom? Don't forget…" Tobi had grabbed Sakura by the collar of her kimono. Sakura was on the edge of the window. "…I rule this Kingdom now"

Hinata had walked through the halls with drinks on a tray as she saw a door opened. Looking inside, she watched as Tobi had pushed Sakura out of the third story. The drinks were forgotten as Hinata dropped the drinks on the ground and ran into the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out scared as she looked out of the window to see Sakura land on the ground hard. Tobi just massaged his hand he used to slap Sakura. Hinata saw Sai and Kankuro outside as he was running towards Sakura. Hinata quickly ran out of the room as she went downstairs. Tobi followed her silently. Hinata met up with Sai and Kankuro.

"What the hell happened?" Kankuro growled as he glared at Tobi,

"She seemed to have fallen down from the window" Tobi grinned.

"Don't fuck with us! I saw you push her! You could have killed her" Sai snapped.

"Let's just keep this a secret between the five of us, okay?" Tobi said. "That is unless you really want me to kill her. You, girl, take her to my soldiers, they'll help her."

"H-Hai…" Hinata said as she was crying. Hinata carried the injured Queen in her arms.

Hinata was stopped when two soldiers came in front of her.

"We were asked to take Sakura-sama from your hands." Pein said.

"O-Oh, of course" Hinata said as she handed Sakura over. She was still in panic mode and wasn't thinking.

"Thank you" Kakazu said as they both left. Unknown to anyone, Sakura was taken to an isolated chamber.

**XxXxXxX**

**Three weeks later…**

Deidara frowned as he was walking around in circles. He hadn't seen Sakura in a long time. Even Temari was being worried. Rumor had it that Sakura had got to a meeting as the new Queen as Konan and Matsuri had gone with her in place of Temari and Sai. There was a funny feeling in his chest. He didn't like this one bit. He had even talked to everyone about it and said he was just paranoid.

"Let's have everyone stay here at the camp site tonight" Kakashi said. "I'll be going back to the castle on guard duty. I'll take Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Shikamaru with me"

"What about me, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"We need someone strong to watch over the others" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, someone like the big strong Deidara!" Kisame joked.

Deidara rolled his eyes as he stayed back.

Kakashi made sure the others could hear him as he talked.

"I have a feeling Deidara is on to something" Kakashi said.

"You're right. Three weeks is too long to be in a meeting." Itachi agreed.

"I take it we're going to search around the kingdom for clues" Sasori said.

"You got it" Kisame said as everyone split up to look around the kingdom.

After a couple of hours, Sasori had walked to the most deserted place of the kingdom. He saw a woman with blue hair in a bun with a paper flower on her hair. In her hands was a tray of food.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he followed after the woman.

"Hey" Sasori called out.

Konan jumped a bit as she looked around. She sighed with relief. It was only one of the castle guards.

"What are you doing here out so late?" Konan asked wearily. "This place is off-limits

"I could be asking you the same question" Sasori said. "Where are you taking this tray of food to?"

"That's none of your business" Konan said. "Please just leave"

"Who's the food for?" Sasori asked. "I did some research on this place. This area is a torture room. Orochimaru used to leave his victims here to torture or starve to death. Who is inside this room? Tell me?"

"I-I can't. Tobi-sama will be very upset with me. I shouldn't be doing this anyways" Konan spoke.

"Give me the key. You can tell them I forced the key from you. Whatever you're trying to hide from me, it's not okay" Sasori growled as he gripped onto her shoulders and shook her. It seemed to have put back some sense into her.

"She hasn't eaten anything in weeks." Konan cried. "If this keeps going, she's going to die! P-Please, help her" Konan handed Sasori the key as he went to open the door in front of him. When he entered, he felt his blood turn cold.

Sakura was chained to the wall by her hands and feet. Her hair had been horribly cut. She seemed to have been beaten up as well. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Sakura!" Sasori said as he broke the chains off her. Sakura weakly opened her eyes. The first word that came out of her mouth was…

"D-Deidara…" Sakura weakly said.

Sasori looked at her as he carried her in his arms.

"Deidara" Sakura cried. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "My child…" Sasori narrowed his eyes after it widened hearing that the Queen was pregnant. Tobi, he was going to get it. When he exited the isolated chamber, he saw Kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Kisame behind Konan as their eyes widened at the condition Sakura was in.

"That bastard" Kakashi growled. Kisame was holding onto his large sword very tightly. Shikamaru was trembling as Itachi tilted his head down as he was trying to control his anger.

"We can't tell anyone about this yet" Sasori said. "Especially Deidara"

"Why?" He deserves to know" Kisame snapped.

"Because, I highly doubt he knows Sakura is even pregnant" Sasori said. Konan had snapped her head up at Sasori's direction.

"P-Pregnant?" Konan said as tears were forming in her eyes. "S-She was pregnant, and went through all this?"

"Oh god" Kakashi said as he covered his eyes in shocked.

"D-Don't tell Deidara" Sakura whispered. "I-I don't want him t-to-"Itachi grabbed her hands in comfort.

"I won't tell him. I'll leave that to you" Itachi said with a weak smile. "You know, Deidara really missed you a lot" Sakura began to cry more. "When you get better, you should see him right away"

Sakura weakly nodded as she fell asleep in Sasori's arms.

"This won't affect the baby, would it?" Kisame asked staring at the flat stomach of Sakura's.

Sasori frowned. "I don't know for sure. She hasn't eaten in weeks."

"I'll treat her, I know a little bit of medicine." Konan spoke as she walked up to Sasori.

"I'll help as well" Sasori said. "Take her to her room and make sure no one not even Tobi can go in."

Konan nodded as she lifted Sakura onto her back and brought her back silently to her room.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Okay, today we're all going to go to the park and meadow" Itachi said as he had a bunch of kids surrounding him. Sakura was on his shoulders as Sasuke was holding onto his hand._

"_Can we get ramen after this, Itachi-niisan?" Naruto asked._

"_I-I'd like to get ramen with you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said._

"_That's all you eat!" Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee said._

"_What a drag!" Shikamaru said. "I just want to sky gaze!"_

"_Do whatever you want" Itachi said. "Just stay close to me"_

"_Sakura-chan, w-would you like to go to the swings with me later?" Hinata asked._

_Sakura nodded. "Of course, Hina-chan, but I want to take a nap first"_

_Sakura yawned as she walked by herself to the meadow and had fallen asleep. When she woke up, she heard the sound of people screaming and fighting. Buildings were burning as dark smoke surrounded her._

"_Itachi-niisan?" Sakura called out. "Sasuke-kun? Naruto? Ino-chan? Anybody?"_

"_Sakura-chan? Are you lost?" Sakura looked up to see Orochimaru standing before her. He was covered in blood._

"_Orochimaru" Sakura said as she backed away. This man really scared her._

"_Don't touch her!" A man shouted as he grabbed Sakura. Sakura looked up to see a man bluish white hair and onyx eyes. _

"_Dan __**(Tsunade's dead boyfriend if you don't remember from the show. He's also Shizune's uncle)**__" Orochimaru growled. Orochimaru tried to stab him but Dan dodged it with Sakura in his arms. Her red ribbon had fallen onto the ground. Orochimaru tried again and this time successfully puncturing his lungs. Dan coughed out a lot of blood as a pile of blood formed around Sakura's red ribbon._

"_D-Dan" Sakura said frightened._

_Dan smiled. "Don't worry Princess. I'll protect you to my very last breath" Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she covered her face in the crook of his neck. Quickly, he ran off with Sakura until he was found by a couple who promised to take in Sakura as their own. He soon died after making sure the Princess was safe._

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura woke up to see Hinata hovering over her as she was replacing a cold towel over her. What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was that Hidan and Kakazu had taken her to this room and locked her in there. Then Tobi came in and really let her have it. It was a bit hazy but one of the castle guards found her as well.

"H-Hina-chan…" Sakura whispered. Hinata's eyes widened as her nickname. The last time Sakura had called her that, it was the day Orochimaru had attacked.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried as she wrapped her arms around Sakura. Sakura began to heal herself.

"Don't tell anyone about this" Sakura said. "Especially Deidara"

"B-Because you're pregnant with his child?" Hinata said.

Sakura smiled. "Temari-chan told you, didn't she?"

"Yes…" Hinata said.

"I was so happy" Sakura said.

"Eh?" Hinata said confused.

"I was so happy to meet Deidara. He made me so happy. He gave me a child. But that's enough for me. This time, Deidara has to be happy. I have to release him from me…from Tobi."

"B-But Sakura-chan. Deidara loves you." Hinata said.

"I know." Sakura said. "But when Tobi finds out I'm pregnant, he'll kill Deidara. I have to protect him. This afternoon, I have to talk to him. Tell the others for me. Tell the spies from Konoha and Suna"

Hinata gasped. "Y-You knew all along?"

Sakura smiled. "I wasn't called the brightest kid in our group for nothing"

"I understand Sakura-chan" Hinata said.

"Also, don't say anything to Temari. I have to talk to her myself" Hinata nodded as Sakura began to heal herself.

**XxXxXxX**

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Temari asked as Hinata had told her Sakura needed her as soon as possible and that she had something to discuss.

"I want you and the others to leave Sound as soon as possible." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Temari said surprised.

"You and Kankuro can go back to your brother Gaara in Suna and the rest of the spies of Konoha can go back home safely!" Sakura shouted.

Temari's eyes widened. "H-How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. I want to protect you along with everyone else I cared about. Ask Hinata for the real details when the time is right. I have to stop Tobi on my own. I'm going to bring down my kingdom." Sakura said.

"But-"

"No buts!" Sakura said. "I won't let you guys get hurt because of my actions. Please Temari-chan. Listen to my selfish request."

Temari frowned. "Fine"

"I'll let you free and you can do whatever you want." Sakura said.

Soon Konan came rushing into the room.

"Sakura-sama" Konan said as she bowed down to Sakura. Temari growled as she grabbed her fan.

"Back away from Sakura-chan" Temari said as she stepped in front of Sakura.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to help you. Tobi, he's planning to attack Konoha in two days.

"What?!" Temari said.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the bruises on Konan's face.

"Did Tobi do this to you?" Sakura asked as she gently touched Konan's cheek.

"Tobi found out I helped you and he really let me have it" Konan said as she felt a warm feeling on her cheek. Sakura's hands were glowing green as her bruises healed.

"You're a healer?" Konan asked surprised.

Sakura nodded. "That's how I was able to heal so fast. The baby is fine as well"

Konan smiled as she put a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness"

"Temari-chan, please. Leave the village tomorrow. Tell everyone that. Also, tell Deidara I will be coming to see him tonight at your campsite" Sakura said.

"Whatever you're planning, you better be safe" Temari said.

Sakura hugged Temari tight. "I'll be safe as long as you'll be safe. I'm glad we met"

"Don't worry. I'll be taking care of her" Konan said.

"I trust her with you" Temari said as she and Konan shook hands.

"I'll protect the Queen with my life" Konan said.

"You better make it back to Konoha safely" Temari said as she took off to tell the others.

"What are you planning to do, Sakura-sama?" Konan asked.

"Destroy Tobi" Sakura said.

**XxXxXxX**

"Matsuri, you told me that you know the identity of the Jade Ace" Tobi said as he was drinking his wine.

"Yes, Tobi-sama. His name is Deidara, a spy from Konoha" Matsuri said. "I did some research on him. He seems to be connected to Itachi Uchiha, your nephew."

"I want him captured and hanged publicly." Tobi snarled

"Yes Tobi-sama" Matsuri said as Hidan, Pein, Zetsu, and Kakazu appeared behind her.

"You guys know what to do" Her violet eyes looked at each of the guards.

"Whatever bitch" Hidan said.

"How much?" Kakazu asked. Everyone rolled their eyes at Kakazu.

"Tomorrow, find Deidara and bring him to Tobi-sama" Matsuri ordered.

**XxXxXxX**

Temari had gotten everyone excluding Deidara to get away from the campsite as Sakura came to visit.

"Sakura!" Deidara said as he flew himself onto Sakura. "You're back from your meeting, hmm!" Deidara wrapped his arms tightly around her as Sakura didn't return the gesture. Her hands were on her sides as her eyes were darker than usual.

"Are you alright Sakura, hmm?" Deidara asked as he cupped her left cheek. Sakura could feel her nose stinging as she mentally shook her head. No, she could not back out of this. She had to fight the urge to lean into his touch.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said in a monotone voice. Sakura pushed Deidara away from her arms length.

"Did something happen in the meeting you went to, hmm?" Deidara asked worried.

"I don't think things will work out between us" Sakura said. "I'm the Queen of Sound now and I'm married. You're a soldier and spy from Konoha."

"You're the princess of Konoha as well. Besides when has that ever stopped us before?" Deidara asked leaving out his accent. Deidara was so stubborn. Sakura knew she had to use the last tactic Konan helped her with.

"…I'm pregnant" Sakura soon said. That's when she felt Deidara's hands fall from her. "Tobi is the father. I gave it some thought and I realize that I love Tobi"

Deidara's eyes widened as he looked down to the ground. Did that finally get him to leave Sound? Deidara's hands turned into fists as he then looked back up at her.

"I don't care if you're pregnant with another man's child. I don't care if you love him. I love you more than him. You were the best thing that ever happened to me! I won't lose you to him!" Deidara said as he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and kissed her full in the lips.

"I'm fucking in love with you Sakura! Please" Deidara said he kissed Sakura once again. Sakura began to feel tears forming in her eyes. Deidara was unconditionally in love with her and that's what made her heart hurt more.

Sakura growled as she slapped Deidara hard across the face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you stupid?" Sakura shouted. Her mouth said one thing but her heart said another.

'Why are you so perfect?' Sakura thought.

"I love Tobi-kun!" Sakura said as she pushed Deidara hard away from her.

'I love you so much Deidara!' Her heart cried.

"What we had was nothing more than just lust!! It never meant anything to me but just a thing to keep me busy when Tobi-kun was gone" Sakura said as she glared at Deidara with all her might. "We never had anything special to begin with!"

'What we have is so special. I don't want to lose this with you'

Sakura paused to look at the damage she caused.

"Is that how you really feel, hmm?" Deidara asked as he turned around. His back was facing Sakura. Sakura had clench her teeth from saying everything she said was a lie. She had to hold her ground for his sake.

"Yes" Sakura said.

"Fine, then" Deidara said as his clay bird appeared in front of him. "We're through. I hope you're fucking happy with the bastard. I never want to see you again" With that said, Deidara hopped onto his bird as he flew away. When he was out of her sight, Sakura fell to her knees as she cried.

"Deidara!" Sakura shouted. "I'm sorry! I love you so much"

She knew Deidara couldn't hear her.

**XxXxXxX**

Deidara hopped down from his bird when he made it into the village. He noticed that people were looking at him strangely. He saw a piece of paper on the wall as he saw a picture of his face on it. People thought he was the Jade Ace.

"Jade Ace" A man came up to him. "You must hide! Someone told the castle guards your true identity and they're now after you"

"What?" Deidara said pissed. First Sakura tells him the truth about how she really felt about him, now people are trying to get him. Just great.

"Jade Ace!" Hidan said as he tried to stab Deidara. Deidara grabbed his sword as he blocked it.

"We will finally capture you and bring you to the King to get your punishment for messing around with the Queen." Kakazu said as he hit Deidara with the back of his sword.

"Put him in the dungeon" Pein said as he knocked out Deidara.

Naruto's eyes widened at the scene as he saw Deidara being taken away by the castle guards.

"We have to tell the others" Sasuke said as he and Naruto hurried back to the others. They had to save Deidara before anything bad happened to him.

**XxXxXxX**

"What do you mean he's been captured?" Sasori asked.

"It's like we said it was" Sasuke answered. "Some of Tobi's guards came and knocked out Deidara thinking he was the Jade Ace."

"Damn" Sai said. "I guess I should tell you guys the truth"

"The truth?" Kakashi asked.

Temari and Kankuro looked up at Sai and nodded. Sai took a deep breath. "I'm the Jade Ace"

"What?" Kisame said as he dropped his bottle of Sake in shock. "Sakura is also the Jade Ace. She created the Jade Ace in order to help the citizens of Konoha when the Princess of Sound couldn't do a thing. But when she was busy with Princess Duties, I took her spot to help out as well."

"So that one time I was fighting the Jade Ace, it was you?" Naruto asked as he pointed fingers.

"It's not polite to point fingers you know" Sai made a face. "And to answer your question, it was Sakura you were fighting that time"

Naruto's mouth dropped as Temari grinned.

"Kankuro and I taught her everything she knew" Temari stated proudly.

"We have to bail Deidara out, but how?" Shikamaru asked.

"Deidara's been captured?" A new voice asked. Everyone snapped their heads to see Sakura standing there. She soon grabbed Shikamaru by the shoulders. "What do you guys mean by bailing him out? Is he in trouble?"

"The new guards' think Deidara is the Jade Ace and captured him" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he hugged her tight.

"Naruto…"

Soon everyone except Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Kisame, and Sasori came up to Sakura and held her tight.

"Sai, do you still have your Jade Ace costume?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah ugly, what about it?" Sai asked.

"I have a plan to get Deidara back. I need your help in it Sai. It's risky if the plan doesn't go right." Sakura said.

"No!" Ino said. "We just got you back; I won't let you put yourself in danger"

Sakura growled as she stomped her foot. "As Princess of Konoha, you must do whatever I say! And as one of my best friends, you guys must trust me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll give you half an hour to save Deidara on your own" Kankuro said. "But if you can't, I'll be going in.

"Thank you Kankuro" Sakura said as she hugged him. Sai grabbed his costume as he left with Sakura.

**XxXxXxX**

The next day, everyone was in the square plaza when they heard that the King had caught the Jade Ace. People were crying and worrying over their hero.

"Today, I am proud to put an end to the Jade Ace" Tobi said proudly. "He dared to make a fool out of me and tried to steal the Queen from me. Such actions will not be acceptable. I want all of you today to watch Jade Ace being hung." At those words people were protesting. The guards tried to push people back.

"Silence! You all will watch firsthand what happens when you try to defy me!"

Kabuto came walking onto the platform with a beaten up Deidara.

"This is the identity of your pathetic Jade Ace" Kabuto announced as he kicked Deidara to the floor.

"Jade Ace!" People in the crowd cried.

"Let him go!"

"Any last words to the King before you die?" Kabuto asked as he put the rope over Deidara's head.

Everyone watched patiently as Deidara smirked.

"The Queen was really good in bed, hmm" Deidara said as he got a kick in the face by Tobi.

"Stupid Deidara" Kisame said as he watched his friend getting beaten up. The spies dressed up as normal civilians. What was the Princess planning? Parents covered their children's eyes as they didn't want their kids to see the sad scene in front of them.

Hidan stood in front of the lever as he waited for Tobi's orders. Before he could pull the lever, an arrow came and stabbed his hand.

"Fuck! A fucking arrow just fucking went through my fucking hand!" Hidan cursed. A jade green blur appeared as the rope around Deidara was cut. With a thump on the platform, someone landed gracefully behind Deidara.

"You officially sunk low Tobi. You're going to hang someone who isn't truly the Jade Ace?" Jade Ace said.

"The true Jade Ace?" Tobi asked. "Bring out Matsuri!"

Zetsu pushed Matsuri out on the platform.

"You were my source! You told me my wife was seeing the Jade Ace! You told me this guy was the true identity of the Jade Ace!" Tobi shouted.

Temari's mouth dropped along with everyone else's. Matsuri was the traitor?

"But the Queen told me herself! She's seeing Deidara. Please my love, please believe me!" Matsuri cried.

"Sakura!" Tobi called out.

Deidara weakly watched as the Queen walked onto the platform. She was wearing a black dress with a thick black veil over her face. He couldn't see her face so he couldn't see what expression she was making in the moment. So the Jade Ace on the platform was Sai. Was she sad that he was going to die soon?

"Is what Matsuri spoke of true?" Tobi asked. Sakura shook her head as Matsuri's eyes widened.

"BITCH!" Matsuri shouted as she tried to hit the queen. Zetsu and Pein had to hold her back. "You told me you were in love with Deidara! You said he was the Jade Ace"

"Kill her" Tobi said. "I can't stand people who can't give me proper information." Pein and Zetsu took her away from view.

At the moment, the Jade Ace moved quickly as he pushed Deidara off the platform.

"Now!" Kisame and Sasori came and grabbed Deidara as they headed towards the forest. Naruto and Sasuke came grabbed the Queen from the stage as well. Jade Ace smiled. They were going to leave now and head back to their villages. Deidara and the Queen was going to be safe.

Tobi growled. "Kill the Jade Ace" Tobi ordered as the guards shot their arrows.

"SA-"Temari began to shout to get the Jade Ace's attention. He quickly ducked as the jade hat and red wig came off.

Everyone's mouth dropped as eyes widened big. Under the red wig, short pink hair blew in the wind as green eyes looked bravely into Tobi.

"I am the true Jade Ace" Sakura said.

"It's the Queen!" The audience said to each other. "Our hero was the Queen herself!"

"You are trying to go against your own kingdom?" Kabuto asked.

Tobi was confused. Who was playing the Queen in black then?

"I never liked the way Orochimaru or you controlled this Kingdom. My true kingdom is Konoha!" Sakura said as she pointed her sword at them. "I will defeat you"

"Capture her" Tobi ordered as the guards ganged up on her.

"You will die for you actions" Tobi said as he slapped Sakura across the face. "Tonight, everyone will watch you burn at the stake"

Sakura looked at Temari who was trembling with fear. 'I'll be fine' was what Sakura's eyes were saying. Everyone watched as the Sound Guards imprisoned her. Temari knew what she had to do.

-

-

-

-

-

**Poor Deidara. So many things happening to him event after event. Poor Sakura as well. She had to lie and hurt Deidara in order to save him. Sakura chose to sacrifice herself for Deidara's place. Love makes you do crazy things. If you guys noticed there were some parts similar to the Rin scenes in Fruit Baskets. Don't forget to review. The next chapter will be the last.**

**-Kumiko**


	13. The End of This Fairytale

**Love Story: DeiSaku**

Deidara watched as the Jade Ace had quickly moved him off the stage to a few people in the audience. It ended up being Kisame and Sasori who caught him.

"We got you Deidara" Kisame said. He held Deidara over his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here quickly" Sasori said. "Naruto and Sasuke are going to get the Queen"

Deidara looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke doing exactly that. He watched as the Jade Ace was smiling but he knew better. Why did Sai's smile look so sad?

"Kill the Jade Ace!" Tobi ordered. Kisame, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasori stopped in their tracks. Deidara's eyes widened. That was why. He was going to risk his life for them.

The Queen whispered something into Naruto's ear as Naruto gulped.

"Come on, the Queen said the Jade Ace has a duty to do. We have to leave while we still have a chance to escape." Naruto said as everyone left the village and headed for the forest. His voice was shaky.

"You're just going to leave him?" Deidara said glaring at the Queen in black. "He risked his life so we could leave the village and you're not even going to go back to save him? That's low!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. The future king growled as he was clenching his teeth. He was crying. "You don't know how hard it is for all of us. We did this to save your ass, so just be fucking grateful, okay!"

The others gave Naruto a weird look as the Queen and Deidara was silent for the rest of the trip.

It was soon close to sunset. The group from Konoha watched as the Kingdom of Sound was burning down. Everyone guessed it must have been Temari, Kankuro, Sakura's, and the town people's doing.

The gang decided to settle at this area for the night. They had to wait for Kankuro and Temari to catch up. Some people were sleeping while others were keeping watch.

Out of nowhere, Hinata began to scream as she woke up from her nightmare. She was sweating.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he comforted her.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried as she covered her eyes. Deidara had tensed up at hearing the name but said nothing.

"It was just a nightmare" The Queen said. "About what happened?"

Hinata nodded as the others were confused. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Stop!" A voice said.

"Temari?!" Shikamaru said surprised. Behind her was Kankuro. They were both badly injured. Temari seemed to be crying and in pain.

"You guys have to go back!" Temari shouted.

"What happened?" Itachi asked. "I thought you and your brother were heading to Suna the moment we got Deidara."

"We tried to save her but the guards fought us. There was too many so we had to retreat" Kankuro said ashamed.

"Her?" Deidara asked. He looked at the Queen next to Sai before back at Temari.

"S-Sakura-chan" Temari said as she tried to catch her breath. "She's in trouble"

"Deidara was confused. The Queen was right here.

"I guess i have to stop tricking everyone" The Queen said.

The Queen stood up and removed the black veil to reveal it was Sai all along. He took off his dress as he had his usual clothes on. "Sakura is going to be mad that we didn't make it back to Konoha without people knowing" Sai said to Temari.

"Sai?!" Ino said surprised. "How did you sound like Sakura?"

"I can imitate voices well" Sai said.

"Who else knew about this?" Kakashi asked. "No one told me of this plan"

"Sakura planned it. It was when she came during Deidara's capture." Kankuro said. "Only me, my sister, Sai, and Hinata knew about it"

"Sai told me about it earlier when I was carrying him" Naruto said.

Sasori closed his eyes. So that explained Naruto's outburst earlier.

"Deidara, you have to come back to Sound" Temari pleaded.

"I have no business there anymore, hmm" Deidara said as he continued to walk away from the group.

"Sakura is sacrificing herself for you!" Temari screamed. That had stopped Deidara in his tracks. "She revealed herself as the true Jade Ace to Tobi! He's going to burn her at the stakes tonight. I don't know what Sakura told you the other day, but it was all a lie. She said those things to protect you!"

"S-Sakura-chan…she's been always trying to save you from Tobi…" Hinata began to say. "…Tobi pushed her off a window three stories high…and it wasn't an accident"

"What!" Temari growled. Kankuro and Sai were silent as they closed their eyes. They were there when she fell.

"H-He found out about her and you and he got mad" Hinata cried. "The two of them made me, Sai, and Kankuro promise not to tell anyone."

"The three weeks she was gone was a lie as well" Sasori began to say. "Tobi had locked her up in an isolated chamber where she barely ate. She almost died if I didn't find her in time"

Temari's eyes widened. Sakura kept this all from her.

"Sakura didn't want you to know this as well, but she's carrying your child" Itachi finished.

Deidara was quiet for a few minutes. No one knew what was going on in his head at the moment.

"I don't care" Deidara said as he jumped on his clay bird and flew away again.

"Deidara, you bastard!" Temari shouted. "Sakura is going to die in your place and you're just going to run away!?"

"We have to go back and save her!" Sai said.

"But we can't just go there without a plan" Shikamaru said.

**XxXxXxX**

It was night time as the buildings were burning due to the riots of the citizens.

Drums were being played low as Sakura proudly made her way onto the high platform. Zetsu had tied her hands behind her back as a large pile of wood was under her and the platform.

"Who would have thought that my own wife, the Queen of Sound was actually the Jade Ace?" Tobi said as he forced a laugh.

"Even if you kill me, it will give Konoha a reason to fight and destroy you" Sakura said.

"We'll see. Start the fire" Tobi ordered as Sakura gulped. She wasn't even going to give birth to her child.

Sakura could see the smoke from under her as heat appeared under her feet.

"Deidara…" Sakura whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "…I love you"

All she could hear was the drums, people crying and shouting, and the crackle of the fire under her. She could feel the hot flames under her. It began to get intense.

"SAKURA!" A voice screamed as a large gust of wind blew the fire out from under her.

Sakura looked up to see Deidara on top of his clay bird.

"D-Deidara, you came" Sakura said as she cried. Deidara smiled as he wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"I told you I won't lose you to him" Deidara said as he cut the ropes off Sakura's wrists. He lifted her in his arms and sat on the bird. As the bird got higher, Deidara kissed Sakura.

"I'll get my revenge for what he did to you and our child" Deidara said as he jumped off the bird and landed in front of Tobi with a sword in hand.

"How noble of you to protect Sakura-chan." Tobi smiled.

"You pushed her off a three story window!" Deidara snarled. "You then locked her up for three weeks until she almost died! I'll kill you for endangering her and my child's lives!"

"Child?" Kabuto snarled. "You impregnated the Queen!"

Tobi raised his hand as he shooed Kabuto away.

"Now I have a reason for kill you." Tobi said as he took out his sword as well. Temari and the others soon came to see Sakura safe up in the sky as Deidara was fighting Tobi.

"He came after all" Temari said happily.

"Everyone! Evacuate the people and take them to Konoha." Shikamaru ordered. "Temari, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Tenten, and Kisame will help around with the battle. Now go!"

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"And let something happen to the next heir of Konoha. I don't think so" Shikamaru grinned. "Go and protect Sakura"

Naruto frowned but agreed and jumped up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he hopped on.

"Naruto" Sakura said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe" Naruto said. "Let's go and take you back to Konoha"

"I'm not leaving without Deidara" Sakura said as she watched the citizens leave the village.

"But-" Naruto said. He was surprised when Sakura had knocked him out.

"Take him back to Konoha" Sakura said as she jumped off. Sakura ripped some fabric from her dress as she got ready to battle.

**XxXxXxX**

Tobi had punched Deidara hard in the stomach as he coughed out blood.

Deidara slowly got up as Tobi came to land the final strike with his sword. Deidara suddenly felt someone move him to the side with their foot.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you can join us in battle" Tobi grinned. Sakura narrowed her eyes as their swords clashed each other.

"Bastard" Sakura growled as she moved Tobi's sword out of his hands as she kicked him hard in the stomach. Tobi was sent flying as Sakura ran up to Deidara.

"Deidara, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she tried to heal Deidara.

"Yeah, hmm" Deidara said. Deidara noticed Tobi had quickly grabbed his sword and charged at him. He then saw a familiar face heading their way. Deidara grabbed Sakura and gave her a kiss. He then spun her around and threw her away from him.

While she flew, Sakura watched Deidara look at her as he mouthed the words 'I love you' as someone grabbed her and turned her around so that the guy's back was facing Deidara.

BOOM!

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard that terrifying explosion. The person with her had shielded her away from the explosion.

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed as she began to punch the person in front of her. "Let me go!

"Deidara! Deidara!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura!" Sasori said as he held on to her. "Stop! It's too dangerous!"

"No! I said let me go! Deidara!" Sakura cried as she fell onto her knees.

**XxXxXxX**

**One Year Later…**

Sakura woke up when she saw her son still asleep. He looked so much like his father. He had the blonde hair but had her eyes with a hint of blue in them. Deidara…it had been a year since she last saw him. Sasori had knocked her out and carried her back to Konoha that night. Since then, Naruto had been made the new king. Everyone celebrated the return of their long lost Princess. The Kingdom of Sound had been destroyed as it was changed into a neutral place. No one was ever able to find Deidara's body after the explosion. It was said he died to save her.

Sakura carried her son in her arms as she decided to take a walk around the forest of Konoha. Rikku began to wake up as Sakura sighed. Sakura sat down under a tree as she began to hum the tune of Yume no Tsubomi. This lullaby always made her son fall asleep.

When she finished, she began to hear a violin play the same song softly. Sakura began to sing along this time.

"Wow, I think I even hear Deidara playing this song" Sakura said sadly as she felt tears forming.

"Probably because you are" A voice said. Sakura's green eyes widened as she looked up to see Deidara sitting on a branch.

"D-Deidara" Sakura cried as Deidara jumped down and crouched in front of her with a smile.

"Long time no see, hmm?" Deidara grinned as he kissed Sakura softly on the lips. He could taste her tears.

"D-Deidara" Sakura repeated. She felt something move in her arms. Rikku was beginning to wake up as his bluish-green eyes blinked a few times. Deidara watched for the first time as his son's eyes met his.

"Rikku" Sakura began to say. "Say hello to daddy" Sakura smiled.

"Rikku…" Deidara repeated. He stuck out his right index finger towards his son.

Rikku yawned as he reached out for Deidara's finger and squeezed it. He soon smiled and giggle at him.

"Can I…hold him?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded as she handed Rikku over.

"Where have you been?" Sakura demanded to know. "How could you leave me to take care of Rikku alone?"

"Do you know what I went through after I fought Tobi? I was gravely injured! Konan and her group took me in and I was in a coma. She contacted Tsunade-sama afterwards. Just a few days ago, I was able to move and come back to Konoha." Deidara said as he handed Rikku back carefully.

"I really missed you" Sakura said as she felt Deidara hold her from behind. She could feel his kisses against the back of her neck.

"I know"

"I really love you" Sakura said.

"Unconditionally?" Deidara asked.

"Unconditionally" Sakura said as she felt Deidara kiss her on the lips

"Good." Deidara said as he pulled away and grinned at her.

**XxXxXxX**

**A month later:**

Everyone gathered in the large cathedral as Deidara stood nervously in the stairs next to Naruto who was going to do the ceremony. Behind Deidara were Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Shikamaru. On the other side were Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Rikku was in Tsunade's arms

Everyone turned their heads as they saw the bride walking down the aisle with Kakashi. He was giving her off today. Tsunade was crying as Rikku was smiling happily.

Kakashi and Sakura stopped as he lifted the veil a bit to give her a fatherly kiss on the forehead. "You look absolutely lovely"

"Thanks Kakashi" Sakura smiled as she made her way to her spot across from Deidara.

Naruto smiled at his best friend as he began to open the ceremony.

"Do you Deidara; take my awesome best friend, Sakura Haruno, as your lovely wedded wife?" Naruto asked.

"It's lawfully wedded wife, hmm" Deidara said.

"Whatever! I'm the King now" Naruto grinned. The audience smiled.

Deidara turned to Sakura as everyone could see the look of love he was sending towards her. "I do, hmm"

"And do you Sakura-chan, take Deidara to be your lawfully wedded wife, I mean husband" Naruto said. Deidara glared at him as Sakura let out a laugh. It was like music to his ears.

"I do" Sakura smiled. There was no doubt about it. Sakura was glowing like all brides should be. But to Deidara, there was no competition.

"You may now kiss the bride" Naruto grinned as he closed the book. People stood up from their seats and clapped as Deidara lowered his head. Sakura gave Deidara another smile as she tiptoed to meet his lips with hers.

This was her love story and there's no way in hell she'd change it. SHANNARO!

-

-

-

-

**Well how was that as my first DeiSaku? Sucks huh, haha. I just give up on trying to write stories with this couple. I'm better off just reading! Maybe, if I give it some time, I'll try to write another DeiSaku when I come up with a better story than this. Well please flame on this story if you don't like the ending. Thanks for reading my story to the very end and to all those who reviewed. Please continue to read my work such as Gomenasai (NarutoXSakura) and Sakura Kiss (SakuraXMany)**

**-Kumiko**


End file.
